Dark Nightmares
by FireCracker7
Summary: Sequel to Golden Dreams. Trunks put a move on Goku. Now Vegeta makes his!
1. Chapter 1

author: FireCracker updated 3/23/09

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Vegeta/Trunks

A/U -Sequel to GOLDEN DREAMS. Trunks made the first move. Now Vegeta

makes his.

DARK NIGHTMARES

Goku awakened on an island of gleaming flowers. The air was thick and fragrant with sweet blooms. Gentle breezes swayed bright trees. A golden sea surrounded the shoreline, stretching indefinitely in all directions.

He looked up at amber skies. _Oh no...it can't be..._

Sensing something, he turned. A distant figure approached him from across the field of dreams.

_Is that...Trunks? _

Goku could only stare at the vision of beauty appoaching him. Trunks looked like some unearthly elfin fantasy, enormous blue eyes bright. His clothing seemed to capture light itself as he moved forward. Pale hair shimmered in the wind, nearly iridescent.

Goku stared down at his own state of...dress. To say the least, his outfit was out of place in a golden realm of tranquility. An open leather vest with eyelets and laces across his chest revealed shapely pecs. Black body mesh covered his lower torso beneath leather strips banding his thighs and ass . A gleaming stud collar graced his neck. The look was topped off with arm sleeves and knee high boots. Goku let out a stream of curses as his tail puffed.

_Kami!! I look like a male whore!! Freaking idiot... _

He glowered dangerously as Trunks approached, tail lashing.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the sight in appreciation. _He has no idea...how delicious he looks. _

"You'd better have an explanation for this, Trunks!" Goku snapped.

Trunks slowed a few feet away. "I wanted to impress you."

"By having me look like _this?!_ Goku held his arms out for emphasis.

Trunks moved forward, slipping his arms around the hot flesh. Goku gasped.

"Of course. Aren't you more curious as to why you're here?"

Goku blinked, taken aback. _Why wasn't that the first thing on my mind? _

Soft blue eyes bored into him. "I wanted to make a pleasant place for us, more comfortable than the first time."

Goku found his resolve weakening. Trunks was like a dream given flesh, his beautiful face open and loving. And that lovely pale hair still smelled like fresh blooms...

_Baka! Remember where you are. _

Goku gently disentangled himself. "I warned you about the traps of this place, Trunks!"

Trunks nodded. "True, but dreams aren't motivating me now."

"Are you crazy?" dark eyes were incredulous. "What's the reasoning here?!"

"I just...need you so much." soft voice.

Goku shut his eyes. No, I won't look. "Trunks, we've been through all this. I can't allow myself to get involved in another relationship."

The fragrant mop of hair rested against his cheek. Goku opened his eyes, desperately seeking a way to make him understand.

_He feels too good. He smells too good. I can't deal with this now. _

"Love you, Goku. With all my heart." soft lips whispered in his ear, brushing his jaw.

"Trunks, please."

"We don't have to do anything. If you like I'll even be quiet. But I want you with me, at least for the time being."

Goku tried to stifle a purr but failed. _Damn instincts. _

As if on cue Trunks purred in response, slipping his fingers under the leather strips on his thighs. Strong hands massaged over the body mesh.

Goku felt heat wash to his groin. Saiyan blood was betraying him once again, and at this rate he wouldn't last long. He had to do something, fast.

"I want to return home, Trunks. If you respect me at all you'll let me go."

Trunks pulled back a little, smiling sadly. "All right. But I have a small price."

Goku stared. "Price?!"

"You have to admit how you feel about me, and I mean completely. Then I will let you go. Agreed?"

Goku sensed a trap, yet saw no other way out. "If this is a trick-"

"No tricks."

"Agreed, but I have a question myself."

"And that is?"

"Why the hell am I dressed like this? Your imagination...this is something I'd expect more from..." he caught himself.

Trunks smiled knowingly. "My father? Perhaps I'm not so different after all."

"Who said anything about your father? I still won't discuss Vegeta."

Trunk's features hardened. "You don't have to. I'll confront him in due time, Goku."

The tall saiyan gawked. "What do you mean?"

Trunks backed up a bit. "Just abiding by an agreement."

Dark eyes narrowed on the demi-saiyan. A suspicion formed in Goku's mind.

"You think to issue...a challenge?"

"I didn't say that. Now let's get back to our agreement."

"I'll let that go for now, Trunks."

"I have no fear of fire" blue eyes burned into Goku with meaning.

Goku was losing it. Taunted and tempted at every turn he exploded, grabbing the demi-saiyan and shaking him hard.

"It would be so easy to lose myself." he growled roughly, almost to himself. Trunks only looked into his eyes and purred.

"You're amazing, Goku" Trunks whispered. "So gentle and yet...so strong" he leaned forward.

Goku lowered his eyes, sensing the heat radiating between them. They pressed noses.

"So tell me." Trunks purred again. "What you _feel."_

Goku didn't answer immediately. His senses were going into hyperdrive, and he didn't trust his voice.

Trunks used the opportunity to extract an answer. Strong hands massaged the perfect ass erotically, kneading and squeezing. The texture of skin against mesh was electric.

Goku groaned. It took every shred of control not to just throw Trunks down and take him right there.

A lick in his ear. "Your strength, Goku. I felt it when we first met."

"Trunks...this is madness." Goku leaned against his cheek.

"I know you don't love me. But if there's any kind of chance...I need to know what you think."

Goku held the sweet face in both hands. "I think...I may be in trouble." he admitted for the first time.

Trunks felt his heart skip. Sparkling blue eyes went wide in astonishment, wonder.

"Are you saying that...that..."

Goku felt his resistance fade rapidly. "I...you have a special place in my heart, Trunks."

Luminous orbs were on him. "And what. Tell me!!" Trunks panted, wild now.

Goku closed his eyes against a hidden truth. "Part of me...could love you."

Trunks rasped, heaving as his heart stumbled. "Is it the same as your other loves?"

Black eyes bored into him. "No. I only have one."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Then you lied earlier."

Goku sighed, glad for a moment of respite from his hormones. "When did I ever lie to you? I never led you on or made promises."

Trunks nodded. "I guess not. But I know you could love me."

Goku growled, resisting the thought. "I admit that. But even if I did..."

Trunks rubbed his arms. "You already do, a little. I understand, don't you see? I only wish...to be a part of your life!"

"Kami! Trunks, are you trying to make me insane?!" Goku felt his blood burn, and not from anger. He'd finally reached his limit.

Trunks sensed it. "We're both insane." he whispered, lunging into a kiss.

Desire boiled over, burning away all conscious thought. Trunks tasted the flavor of Goku's lips, running his tongue along them. Goku growled, crushing his mouth passionately. He demanded entry into the taunting mouth, forcing hot tongue past teasing lips. Trunks yielded willingly, his arms encircling the broad back.

Goku pushed for more taste as Trunks moaned and gripped him harder. The kissing became more frenzied as they stroked each other's tails.

Trunks was in heaven. At last. He could feel Goku's burgeoning erection pressing against him, feel an impatient tug pulling him down...

Goku raged out of control, lust fueling his will. Ravaging kisses tore away gleaming fabric, exposing a curved shoulder. Suckling wildly down the smooth throat, he barely paused as fangs moved to bite.

_Forgive me, ouji!! _

Trunks closed his eyes, passive in rapture. His heart hammered with anticipation_. Oh yes, oh yes...I've won!! _

Then he sensed something, too late. A fist materialized behind Goku and struck him at the base of the skull.

WHAMM!!!

Trunks stood in open shock, shaken. Goku was on his back, lying unconscious among the blooms.

"What? Who's here?!" Trunks shouted. Out of nowhere his sword materialized in his hand.

_"Show yourself."_ rage fueled his confusion. He burst into Super Saiyan mode. "How dare you interrupt us!!"

A sinister laugh permeated the air behind him. Trunks spun.

_"Father?!!"_ blue eyes blazed in stunned wonder.

Vegeta stood as a statue, clad in his familiar blue and white battle gear. He likewise was in super saiyan mode.

"I dare, boy, because he isn't yours. And you will suffer for this!"

"Hardly. Leave, you aren't welcome here!"

"Hn. You cannot dismiss me." he looked down at the prone figure with appreciation and open lust. His golden aura flared higher.

"Naughty boy." he grinned at Trunks. "It would appear you are more saiyan than you seem, Trunks. You've given me some tasty ideas."

Trunks found his voice. "Back off! Don't touch him, father. Despite your claims, he came here to me!"

Vegeta kneeled down next to Goku. "Shall I show you something?"

Trunks growled. "What are you-"

Vegeta casually straddled the larger saiyan, rolling his groin erotically against the muscled thighs. A golden tail stroked lazily along both legs.

In horrified fascination Trunks stared.

"Get off of him, you freak!!" he brandished his sword high.

Vegeta held out a finger, shaking it. "Now that's a no no. Put your little toy down and watch."

Trunks gawked in disbelief as Goku suddenly reached up and yanked Vegeta down into a deep kiss. His eyes never opened.

"Wha...what??"

_Now its my turn to taunt._ Vegeta smiled inwardly, enjoying his son's discomfort. He deliberately took his time with the kiss, all the while rolling sensuously against Goku in a full body stroke.

Trunks was redfaced. He hurled his sword, barely missing Vegeta's shoulder. It imbedded into a nearby tree.

Vegeta sat up, licking his lips. "Aah, so delightful. But I think I'd better stop now, or you'll really get a show." he regained his feet.

Trunks moved at him. "This is my time and place with him, father. Return to the real world!"

Vegeta glared. "I shall, but not alone. You've exhausted the last of my patience with this, Trunks. Were you not my son I would've ripped your head off by now."

"What's stopping you?" the demi-saiyan challenged.

"Don't tempt me." Vegeta growled, his eyes like suns. He stooped to pick up Goku.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"He returns with me. Your challenge is met, boy!" Vegeta took to the air.

"Fight me here then, you coward!!"

"Ha! I fight in the real world, not some half assed dream."

Trunks flew after them. "Bring him back father, or I swear-"

Vegeta looked back as he flew, taunting. "Oh, and don't worry about showing us the way out. We've been here before!!" he laughed mockingly.

Trunks let out a stream of curses as they disappeared to a pinpoint and were gone.

()

"Goku? Goku honey, are you okay?"

"Hah? Ugh."

"Get up already. Do you know it's nearly two in the afternoon! Goten was worried when he couldn't wake you."

Goku rubbed his eyes. Blearily he focused on Chi Chi's concerned face.

"Babe, please don't shout. I feel like ball bearings are loose in my brain."

Chi Chi frowned. "I'm not shouting. Lie still, I'll get you some aspirin."

Good idea. Goku fell back on the bed. He heard Chi Chi continue from the bathroom.

"Honestly Goku, are you going to sleep the day away? I've already cleaned up, fixed breakfast, waxed the floor, pruned the hedges, repaired the-"

Goku held his head. Head hurts too much for instant transmission.

"-painted the outside rail, gone grocery shopping, went to the car wash-"

"Chi Chi, _enough!!"_ Goku couldn't take anymore. "If you want to kill me just put a knife in my head."

Chi Chi clucked, bringing a glass of water and aspirin. "Here, take this. You probably didn't get enough sleep last night."

Goku took the items eagerly. "Thanks."

Dark eyes looked him over. "Are you planning to spar today?"

"Ugh. Maybe. But first I need to eat. I'm starving!"

She ran slender fingers through his thick mop of hair. "All right, I'll fix you something. Come downstairs when you feel better."

"Okay" he watched her leave.

_/About time. Now we can talk./_

_/No we can't!/_

_/We need to talk./_

_/Not now I said. My head is killing me!/_

_/Then listen. Trunks has issued a challenge. I've accepted./_

_/No! Are you crazy?! He's your son!/_

_/I warned him prior. It's time to put an end to this nonsense./_

_/Don't hurt him, Vegeta, or you'll deal with me./_

_/Oh? And why would that be?/_

_/How do you plan to explain this to Bulma?/_

_/Hn. I'll come up with something./_

_/This is insane. We aren't gladiators in a ring, for Kami's sake!/_

_/Fool! We are Saiyan!/_

_/It's a miracle our race existed if everyone solved their problems_

_this way./_

_/I gave him every opportunity to back off. He refused./_

_/You talked before?/_

_/Last night. He taunted me about our relationship./_

/_He's got a mouth on him, I'll give him that./_

A pause_. /What the hell does that mean, Kakarot!/_

Goku sighed. _/You're too touchy, Vegeta. I only meant that he's_

_something of a brat at times./_

_/I should beat you into the ground!/_

_/You can try. I still don't understand why the hell my head hurts./_

_/Hn! Maybe you exerted yourself too much tasting my son's charms!/_

_/Huhhh. I know what I was doing...something hit me from behind./_

_/How unfortunate./_

_/Stinking prince...that was you! I could smell you on me./_

_/I treated you like a whore. You were dressed for it./_

_/Bakayarou!! Humping bastard!!/_

_/Hai! And purple hair liked the show./_

_/There was no show, little Prince./_

_/You dare call me that? Perhaps I'll let you boil for a month or two. We'll see how the wifey handles it...if you don't tear her apart!/_

_/You'll crawl begging to my bed first, little Prince. You need it hot and hard, and I don't think you can hold out that long!/_

_/Pretty smug for a bastard on his back, ne? Hn, you'd have made a fortune in that outfit./_

_/I hear perversion is a common problem in royal bloodlines. Something about all that inbreeding.../_

_/No account mongrel!/_

_/Bite me, Vegeta. Now get out of my head, I've better things to do./_

Goku closed down the kata link. _Enough of that nonsense. _

The dark saiyan stretched, looking out the window at the afternoon sun.

_Strange. My headache was gone and I didn't even notice. _

()

The challenge was met.

Trunks flew to the agreed place, a remote area of wilderness outside the city limits. He landed on an open mesa covered with mild scrub brush. The surrounding valley was quiet and peaceful.

He waited.

Up in the sky he saw a burst of energy and sensed a familiar ki.

_Father. Now this will be resolved, one way or the other. _

Vegeta landed a few feet away, clad in full Saiyan armor. A cold smile lit his features.

Trunks stared. _What's the deal with all that armor? Intimidation? _

"So, Trunks. We'll have our little chat now."

"Indeed we will, father."

Vegeta walked towards his son. "I know you want Kakarot for your mate."

"Not that its any of your buisness, father. I have as much right to pursue him as anyone!"

The saiyan prince laughed. "My, my. Ever so ambitious. Tell me, was that your goal when you first arrived from the future?"

Trunks blinked, taken aback. "I came because I knew his strength could help against the androids. The rest...happened later."

Vegeta stopped, folded his arms. "Yes, I noticed you going damp at the sight of him!"

Trunks flushed red. "It's his decision to make!"

"Not exactly. For you see, I am in the picture. And I don't intend to go anywhere."

Trunks nearly laughed. "Yeah, right. For all your tough talk father, you're on the sidelines like me. He'll never leave Chi Chi!"

Vegeta growled, his expression changing for a moment. "There are reasons...I won't get into with you!"

"Why not? I don't see your status being any better than mine. Do you plan on sneaking around forever?!"

Vegeta stalked closer, clenching his fists. "Fool! If anything, the opposite is true. I'm not any sideline action, that woman is!"

Trunks did laugh then. "Now who's delusional? If what you have is that strong, why not come out in the open, ne?"

"Because of the society on this planet, you little dolt!" Vegeta nearly shouted. "There would be other complications as well."

A pause. "He is a prize, father. Once he's mine, I will shout it to the world."

Vegeta stood in front of him now. "A lovely fantasy, boy. I'll leave you to your dreams, since that's all you'll ever have."

Trunks was smug. "Ha. He's beginning to love me, you know. I'm on his mind quite a bit."

Vegeta growled, feeling his blood pressure boil. Fists clenched at his sides.

"Surprised? Despite his words, he can't turn me away!"

"Hn! I must admit you have a talent for seduction, boy. You've confused him, that's all."

"Odd. I sensed no confusion whenever I turned him on-"

Trunks suddenly found himself lying on his back, staring up at an angry Vegeta. His jaw was sore.

"A love tap, dear son." Vegeta snarled. "I have plenty to give, if you intend on pursuing Kakarot."

Trunks stood, holding his throbbing face. "You've had your one free shot, father. We'll see how this plays out. You aren't the only one who appreciates Goku!"

Dark eyes flickered in confusion. "What? Explain, boy!"

"I'm drawn to him for the same reasons you were. His strength and compassion, his fierce warrior spirit. And the obvious, his beauty."

"Of course he's desirable, fool!"

"Worthy of a Prince, father? You respect power and strength. And deep down, I know you admire him too. At first I thought beating him was just an obsession of yours. Later it became clear...you needed to prove yourself worthy. I felt the same need when I met him!"

Vegeta laughed mockingly. "Why thank you for the analysis, Trunks. A Prince seeking approval from a third class baka?"

"I also wondered that you professed to hate him so much. It made no sense, so I suspected the opposite may have been true."

"Are you finished?"

"Only the best would do for you, father. Only someone stronger than yourself-"

Trunks went skidding on the ground from another sudden blow. Vegeta flew above him, growling.

"Fight or leave. I've had enough of your foolish talk!!"

Trunks bounded up, angry now. "A third class baka that rocks your world!!" he taunted.

Vegeta flew into him like a rocket. They collided, rolling end over end in the dust.

()

The Z warriors flew to the source of the disturbance.

"Man! What the hell's going on?!" Tien shouted at the others.

"Beats the heck out of me" Krillen responded. "It feels like Vegeta and Trunks are really going at it!"

"But why?" Piccolo wondered. "It makes no sense."

"Looks like I'm back from break for all the fun!" Gohan laughed.

"Hey!" Piccolo yelled at him. "Where's Goku?"

Gohan shrugged. "I think he's sleeping at home."

Yamcha shook his head. "You'd think this battle would interest him!"

()

"Goku, why aren't you going?" Master Roshi wanted to know. He stopped by to visit, concerned about the huge ki disturbance detected.

Goku waved him off as he stood by the kitchen window. "It's none of my affair, Master Roshi. If those two want to pound each other senseless that's their buisness."

The aged master shook his head. "Goku, I'm surprised at this reluctance of yours. Based on what I'm sensing, they're going to need your help."

Goku stared out the window. _I'd only make things worse... _

()

The Z warriors could hardly believe their eyes. It was a clash of titans. Both saiyans rent the air and earth in a deadly duel of dominance. Lightnings crashed in the atmosphere. Debris from trees

and boulders went flying for hundreds of yards.

"They're insane!!" Piccolo shielded his eyes from brilliant ki blasts.

Yamcha staggered against hurricane force winds. "What in kami got all this started? I know they aren't close, but-"

Krillen blinked. "Hey! Didn't it get dark all of a sudden-"

In terror the warriors looked upward. A monstrous boulder descended rapidly, blotting out the sky.

"Heads UP!!" Tien bellowed, as they scattered madly in all directions. The gigantic chunk of stone collided into the earth, making a crater hundreds of yards across.

Gohan flew clear. "Enough of this! Let's find out what the problem is."

"I'm open for suggestions" Piccolo dodged more debris. "But how to get close enough to find out?"

()

And all the while Trunks taunted. He wanted the truth ripped from his father's arrogance.

Ki blast. "Tell me, father! What's it like for you, being held in his strength? You love it, don't you!"

Vegeta launched an attack of energy disks. "Slut. I saw your plan! But you've gone too far this time."

Trunks dodged, throwing up a light shield. "For once you couldn't be strongest. There was never any hate. You always wanted him! Then came love..."

The demi-saiyan yelped as eye beams nearly burned a hole in his shoulder.

_Dammit, got to be careful, he almost got me there_.

"You think to make me lose control, brat? That pitiful connection you think you have...doesn't begin to compare with _me!!"_

Energy coruscated around the maddened saiyan prince. Trunks could only stare before shielding his eyes from blinding brilliance. A terrifying thought struck him as Goku's words hit home.

_Do you think he'd hurt me? _

_When it comes to me he would... _

()

"Gohan, you and Piccolo have to run interference here, before they kill each other" Tien shouted over deafening peals of thunder.

The namek nodded. "Agreed! I'm going to do a crazy maneuver they won't expect."

"Like what?" Yamcha wanted to know.

"Watch!!" Piccolo flew like a shot into the battle.

()

In terms of power, Trunks could hold his own. But not even he posessed his father's battle skills. Inch by inch Vegeta cut through his defenses, fighting with manic intensity. Rapid fire kicks and

punches were sprayed everywhere, too quick to be seen with the naked eye.

_Got to get him off of me... _

They had both powered to super saiyan mode. Vegeta's eyes lit with insanity as he pummelled his son.

"You mocked me, taunted me...coveted what's mine...now pay for it!!" he blasted Trunks full in the chest, sending the younger saiyan hurtling into a rock wall.

From a distance, the horrified Z warriors watched.

"Gohan, you've got to interfere! I don't see Piccolo anywhere!" Yamcha shouted.

The dark haired demi-saiyan looked up, pointed. "There! I see his plan now!"

The others stared as well. Krillen's eyes went wide.

"He's nuts! He's not going to..."

The namek dropped like a supersonic missle.

_THOOOOOMMMMMM!!_

()

"Did you feel that?!" Master Roshi leaped up. "Goku-"

"I'm gone!" the tall saiyan promised. He touched his forehead.

_Instant transmission... _

()

Vegeta only remembered hurtling into the air. Dizziness assaulted his senses as he crashed into a tree and hung there awkwardly.

Blinking in disbelief he looked about at the ruined landscape.

_Nani?! What madness...wait. The namek!_

Wild blue eyes narrowed. Piccolo and the others encircled Trunks, who wobbled to his feet.

"Get off of me!" the furious demi-saiyan shouted. "I don't need your help. This is _my_ fight!!"

"Knock it off, Trunks. Whatever's goinng on, it's clear you're in no shape to continue!" Yamcha yelled back.

Vegeta disentagled himself from wild tree branches and floated towards them all.

"Bakas! Why do you interfere? This is saiyan buisness, do you understand?"

"What's that supposed to explain?" Piccolo growled.

"I'm saiyan, and I don't get it either." Gohan snapped. "Now what's this all about, Vegeta? Why are you two trying to destroy each other?"

Vegeta glared coldly. His face was bloodied and bruised. "Punishing a thief. Now stand aside, all of you or face my wrath."

"Jerk!" Krillen shouted. "No matter what disagreement you have with Trunks, surely there's a better way to settle it!"

"Don't worry about it, Krillen" Trunks answered angrily. "I've suffered his so called 'mighty' wrath and still stand."

Tien looked him over. "Trunks, you look awful."

"I'll live."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Oh, more insolence. Well, then. Shall we continue?"

"Don't even think it." Piccolo moved forward.

"Namek, I've never liked you. Don't give me a reason to end your existence!"

"Hah. Not on your best day, Vegeta. Now go home and cool off!"

The saiyan prince laughed. "Fool! I'll only tell you idiots once more...get out of the way!!"

Trunks sensed the sudden ki surge. "No! All of you move, he means it-"

Too late. Vegeta hurled himself at the group like a comet, knocking them aside with relative ease. Shouts of pain permeated the air as bodies flew in all directions. Vegeta paused at the last second to

review his handiwork.

"Now that the debris has been cleared...it's just you and me."

Trunks glared, taking a fighting stance. His left eye was nearly shut. "Go to hell. Now I have an additional reason for pounding you, father!"

"Then I suggest you get help." Vegeta smiled in anticipation of their decisive conclusion.

The scattered z warriors could only watch in stunned wonder at what would happen next.

()

The saiyans hurled themselves into the fray a final time, glowing like golden suns. Blinding light illuminated the skies for miles around, casting the nearby landscape into weird shadow.

Even Gohan anticipated the worst, shielding his eyes from the onslaught. _Too stunned to move... _

KRAKOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

White silence was everywhere.

Yamcha tried to stare into the glow. "What's going on?! There was no impact!"

Tien squinted, pointing. "Look...something's in the middle of them. I can sense-"

They all gawked at each other. "GOKU???"

()

The z warriors stared at the stunning development. Both Vegeta and Trunks were stopped in mid flight. Goku stood between them, his arms held out in a silent command of cease. He also was in super saiyan mode.

"What's going on there, Tien?" Krillen crawled to his side.

Gohan shielded his eyes again. "Father's in the middle saying something. I can't make out what it is, though. At least they seem to be listening."

"Crazy!" Yamcha shook his head. "First those two try to kill each other, then that wild flash...now Goku shows up."

Piccolo watched the scene intently. "Maybe he knows why they were fighting in the first place."

()

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute he girded himself for a final assault, and the next Goku appeared from nowhere.

"What?" he landed on his feet.

Vegeta likewise stared in amazement.__He halted our flight?!_ "Kakarot?"

Goku was stern. "Enough, both of you. Are you insane?!"

Trunks found his voice. "But Goku...why are you here?"

"Why? Why do you think, lamebrain? Look around you!"

They did. So caught up were the two in their own private battle they didn't notice the damage they caused.

"Hn." Vegeta looked at the bruised Z warriors a short distance away. "No harm done. Just a few bumps, that's all. What's the big deal?"

Goku still stood between them. Like three suns they blazed with golden fire.

"I''m going to say this once. Both of you reconsider your position and act more rationally. This isn't going to work."

Tien stared. _What the hell is he talking about? _

Krillen echoed his thoughts. "Someone let me in on the story, please?"

"We're in the middle of a movie" Piccolo concluded.

Yamcha eyed Gohan. "Can you figure this?"

Before Gohan could say anything, Trunks spoke.

"I'm not the one thinking with their other head!"

"Woa!" Krillen gave a sideways look to Yamcha. His friend shrugged, wide eyed.

"Brat." Vegeta shook his fist. "Haven't you been pummelled enough for one day?"

"You don't look so hot yourself!"

"This fight is finished." Goku repeated. "Someway, somehow you'll have to find a solution."

"We're talking in code again." Krillen said to Gohan nearby.

"I can tell it's personal, but what does it all mean?" Gohan replied. "At least they've stopped fighting."

"For now." Piccolo stated. "There seems to be a hidden drama we aren't aware of."

()

"I'll stop fighting if he will" Trunks stated.

Vegeta glared past Goku. "Hn. If certain requirements are met...I see no reason to continue."

Goku gave a half smile. "See? Nothing worth dying over, is it?"

Both Vegeta and Trunks eyed him strangely.

"Trunks, go home and get cleaned up, okay? I'll check in on you later."

Blue eyes went wide in uncertainty. "Yeah, sure." he took off and disappeared.

From a small distance away the Z warriors were confused.

"Well, DUH." Yamcha said sarcastically. "We get banged around trying to stop a death fight, and now Trunks takes off without a word!"

"Yeah, but now what's the deal with Goku and Vegeta? They're just standing there and staring." Tien pointed.

"Odd" Piccolo commented.

()

The two saiyans stared with a thousand words.

_/Vegeta, this can't continue./_

_/I know that./_

_/He's your son!/_

_/He forced my hand with his persistance. I resisted this fight initially./_

/So what changed?/

_/His declaration to make you his. The fact that he expects me to accept defeat. I've always responded poorly to threats./_

_/I won't have either of you hurt./_

_/Then you must dissuade him. His actions dictate mine./_

The Z warriors were getting frustrated.

"Hey! Earth to super saiyans!!" Piccolo shouted. No response as the pair continued staring.

"Well, if they want to look in each other's eyes all day I've got better things to do!" the namek snapped, before taking off himself.

"What about you, Gohan?" Krillen asked.

"I'll wait a bit, but not much longer. I still have no idea what's going on around here!"

"I'm a member of the club, too."

Nearby, the 'conversation' continued.

_/Did you have to accept his challege?/_

_/Of course. What would you have done?/_

A pause. _/Accepted./_

Vegeta curved a smile_. /You may have been raised on earth but you_

_still have a saiyan's heart./_

Goku glanced over at their anxious friends. _/We've caused enough curiosity here./_

Vegeta followed his eyes. _/Hn. Agreed. We must talk later./_

Goku nodded briefly. Vegeta flashed another tiny smile before taking off into the atmosphere.

Krillen tapped his feet, annoyed. "Now what the-"

Gohan sniffed. "Well excuse _us."_

Goku walked over to them, powering down. "Hey, guys."

They looked at each other. "Gee. Someone's decided to speak to us." Tien made a face.

"C'mon, knock it off. You think it's easy breaking up a fight between those two?"

"No, but as you can see we've had an interesting day."

Goku smiled, noting their bumps and bruises. "I see. Well at least everything's cooled off. Where's Piccolo?"

Yamcha pointed skyward. "He took off. That seems to be the thing to do."

Goku coughed. "Yeah, well..."

"Dad, what was all that about? It looked like they wanted to kill each other" Gohan wondered.

"Don't worry, Gohan. It's a personal problem I think they'll work out. Sorry you guys got called out here on a false alarm."

"Who said it was false?" Tien made a gesture. "Vegeta attacked us, for crying out loud!"

"Hm. I'll have to talk to him about that."

()

Trunks endured an awkward coversation with Bulma before retreating upstairs. Wearily he stretched across the bed, too tired to get undressed.

_I guess I didn't make too big a fool out of myself. Kami, it's a good thing the others were clueless. But why did Goku stop the fight? What was he trying to say?_

Blue eyes widened with hope. _Unless...no, I'd better not assume that. But he did say he would visit. _

()

Vegeta swallowed a sensu bean in flight, grateful for the respite from prying eyes.

_There must be a solution, but I don't see one. Kakarot is mine! _

He had no interest in returning to Capsule Corporation immediately.

_The boy will be there, and I've seen enough of him for one day. Let Kakarot be his wet nurse. _

Altering his course, he flew towards an isolated park.

()

Trunks could blearily hear voices downstairs. But the ki was unmistakeable.

_Goku? He's here! _

The demi-saiyan strained to sit up. His disheveled purple mop was everywhere, and his left eye had completely shut. Welts and bruises were darkening everywhere under his torn clothing.

_Kami, I look like crap. Didn't even have a sensu bean on me... _

He had a notion to try for the bathroom, but a sound halted him.

"Trunks?"

The demi-saiyan looked up suddenly. "Goku? Uh, hi."

Dark eyes flickered with a strange light, reviewing injuries. "Sit still. Why didn't you clean up?"

"I...just woke up a minute ago. Couldn't move. I heard you talking downstairs."

Goku sat on the bed, his eyes still roaming. "I tried to calm down Bulma. She's pretty upset with your father right now."

Trunks squinted with his one good eye. "Where is he? My head hurts too much to sense any distance."

"Off somewhere thinking. Believe it or not he wants a resolution to this as well, Trunks."

Trunks looked down. A large hand gently brushed his bruised cheeks, before resting near his swollen eye.

Goku frowned. "That's some balloon you've got there."

Small smile. "Guess I don't look so hot about now."

Dark eyes were intense on him. "You're always beautiful, Trunks."

Blue eyes lifted in astonishment. _Does he want to tell me something? _

Goku sensed the sudden tide of emotion. "Easy, Trunks. You're in no shape to get too excited."

Trunks nearly grinned. "I'm not sure how you mean that."

Goku looked at him slowly. "Can you get undressed?"

"Wha-what?!"

"Shh." Goku softly kissed his swollen eye. Trunks sat motionless momentarily, then slipped an arm around the tight waist.

Gentle kisses moved across his forehead and over to his other eye. Silken lips brushed.

Trunks felt his pulse overload. _He can't mean...did he choose?_

"Let me take care of you."

"But...but I don't understand, Goku. Do you want me? I mean..."

Black eyes shone with warmth. "I said I would visit. Based on your condition I'm glad I did."

Trunks swallowed, still not sure he understood completely. "But I'm too sore, and..."

Goku's smile faded. "I'm going to clean you up so you can rest."

Trunks watched the handsome face for clues. Goku's expression was open.

"There something I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"You were very impressive against Vegeta. He's not accustomed to being challenged in such a manner."

Trunks looked away. "I thought he could kill me with no regret."

Goku gripped his chin. "That isn't true. He didn't even want to fight, but you provoked him. I warned you about his temper."

Blue eyes flashed defiantly. "My blood runs hot, too! I know what I want!"

Goku was calm. "So does he. And it's even worse for him. Did you know saiyans have a rutting cycle?"

Trunks blinked. "Ah, uh...no?!"

"It fluctuates for two weeks. Behavior gets a little psychotic, you know?"

"I knew nothing of this!"

Goku nodded, his expression serious. "Hm. You don't get that?"

"No. Why didn't father tell me about this?"

"I have no idea. It's not a subject that's talked about casually."

Trunks forgot his injuries momentarily. "So tell me about this cycle!"

"Off and on for two weeks, three times a year. Your appetites go off the chart."

"Say _what?"_ Trunks squeaked in disbelief. "That's enough to kill somebody."

"Not a saiyan. But it's exhausting, depleting. A lot of the time it's painful. Most of your time is spent screwing and sleeping. You eat when you can."

Trunks stared in open astonishment. "You...you're kidding, right?"

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Hardly. And mind you, that's just the rutting cycle. It has nothing to do with your normal desires."

"You'd be doing it inbetween, too? How the hell could anyone survive?"

"I suppose it's an individual thing. If your libido isn't that high you're pretty much okay until the rut hits you. But if you're pretty active anyway, well..."

Trunks held his head. "If I had known all this before I wouldn't have taunted father."

"I know how he responds to challenges, Trunks."

"But...are you saying he's in..._heat_ or something?"

Goku nearly laughed. "Silly. Not yet. Why, are you worried?"

"I don't know" Trunks looked at the dark saiyan suspiciously. "What about _you?_ Why tell me all this now, unless-"

Goku shook his head. "If I were we wouldn't be talking right now. I told you, I'm here to see that you get rest."

Trunks stroked the cleft in his chest, tracing the lines along his ghi shirt. "I have to wonder, though. I just fought a challenge, and now you've come talking about rut."

Goku blinked, startled. He hadn't considered how his actions might be interpreted.

"Tell me, how often a year does this rut happen?" Trunks continued to examine his chest.

Goku grabbed the busy hands running over him. "Like I said, three times. Stress or other factors may add or eliminate a cycle."

Trunks nodded. "Are the cycles spaced out?"

"Usually." Goku said tightly. "Now take off your jacket, Trunks. You need to get out of those bloody clothes."

Trunks winced, easing out of his jacket. It stuck to him from dried blood.

"Easy, hold still." Goku gently lifted his arms up and tugged the offending material free. He reached in his chest pocket.

"What's that?" Trunks wanted to know.

"Open." the dark saiyan pressed something to his lips.

_A sensu bean?!_ Trunks chewed it, instantly feeling better.

"I was tired of looking at that eye." Goku teased. "Now lay back."

Trunks eyed him strangely but complied. Goku unfastened the catch on his pants and pulled them off with one motion.

"Goku." Trunks said wickedly. "Why do I get the feeling you're good at this?"

Dark eyes roamed over him briefly. "I'm going to get a wash basin. Don't move."

Trunks nodded, grinning. _He still wants me. Is he about to go into rut? I wonder... _

He flexed, feeling some of his strength return. A thought struck him as he listened to water running in the bathroom.

_Wait a minute. He said the cycles are usually spaced. Now what would cause a change? _

An evil smirk widened his healed face. _Oh, Goku. You slipped up telling me that. _

He looked himself over. Goku hadn't attempted to remove his tank top or undershorts.

Trunks wiggled out of his remaining clothing. _Let' s see what you're_

_made of, my gorgeous saiyan._

()

Goku walked out with a wash basin and towels. He nearly dropped them. Sprawled nude was Trunks, a picture of scuplted beauty.

"Shimatta!!" he swore loudly, nearly dropping the basin.

Trunks was pleased at the reaction. "Sorry" he said innocently. "I thought it would make more sense if I took off everything. You don't mind, do you?"

Goku approached slowly, his eyes widening in appreciation.

Trunks looked through his lashes. _Hai, tempted? I'll make you burn! _

Goku flashed his canines ferally. "You never stop playing, do you?"

Trunks casually coiled his tail around himself. "I'm not doing anything."

Goku sat alongside the bed, placing the bin on the night table. "Good. Neither will I."

Trunks felt raw heat rise from Goku's powerful form. _Liar. I sense your emotions. You strain to control yourself. _

"That's fine, Goku. But I had one other question about the rut."

The dark saiyan didn't turn, dipping towels in cool water. "And that is?"

"Does it automatically start a bond?"

Goku almost laughed.

Trunks was annoyed. "I say something funny?"

Goku blotted a towel across his chest. Trunks gasped at the cool temperature.

"Since when does sex form a permanent attachment?"

"But I thought-"

"Partners can be chosen from necessity to satisfy a physical need only."

"But it's an intimate act."

"So? It doesn't make you close to someone. If the partners aren't compatible they'll wind up hating each other eventually. Too much intensity involved. It's like asking a stranger to save your life

every year. You feel obligated and used."

"Why bother with someone like that then?"

"There may be no one else available. You can die from not finding release, Trunks. The pressures on the mind and body are incredible."

Trunks frowned. "Hmm. Hey!!" he yelped as more cold water hit his skin.

"As I was saying." Goku continued, "those are unusual circumstances. Most partners are chosen, so it's an ideal situation."

Trunks took a dare. "And mates?" he asked seductively.

Goku paused, eyeing him slowly. "Careful." his thick black tail started wagging.

Trunks smiled softly, tracing a finger along Goku's lips. "I'm better now. You've taken care of me. Now let me take care of _you." _

Goku stared in disbelief, the towel slipping from his hands. Trunks licked his lips slowly. And then he felt the surge.

Powerful hands gripped his biceps as Goku abruptly burst into super saiyan mode. Trunks smiled in satisfaction, raising his own power as well. Golden and gleaming, they stared at each other.

Goku kissed him hard before pulling back. "Oh, you're _good,_ Trunks." he smirked. "I admit that."

Trunks gazed into equally wild eyes. "You're close, aren't you! Is that what you tried to tell me? It can be triggered!"

Goku growled at him. "I wouldn't come to you for that. It would be impossible."

"Why!!"

"Because I have a mate I'm bonded to. Didn't you figure that out by now?!"

Trunks hair surged even higher in rage. "Figure it _out?_ I knew you and father were close! I even suspected you had a full bond. But I had no reason to think you were mates!"

"I'm married, in case you've forgotten. Why do you keep mentioning Vegeta?"

"Stop it! We both know the relationship with Chi Chi is a farce. Your emotions for her can't touch what you feel for father, and I don't need a damned kata link to know that!"

Goku shook him. "Think you have all the answers?"

"I do. That's why father was so vicious in his attack today. The stakes were too high!"

Goku sneered. "You're a big boy, Trunks. If you knew all this, why pursue me?"

"Because I also knew how you felt about me, even before you admitted it."

Goku loosened his grip on muscled arms. "Trunks...there's no point."

"No? I hoped you would reconsider the situation with Chi Chi at least. I knew you'd never give up father."

"That's insane."

"And living with a woman you don't really love is?"

"Don't tell me my feelings again, Trunks. I do love my wife."

Trunks sighed, powering down. "Like a sister or a friend. I know you still have Goten to consider."

Goku powered down as well. "Emotional senses can lead you falsely. Don't depend on them too much."

"I know what I'm talking about here. Can you look at me and say Chi Chi sets you on fire?"

"She's a beautiful lady, Trunks. I married her."

Trunks looked at Goku with new insight. "When I researched this time, I learned everything I could about you."

"I noticed."

"I know you got married really young. She extracted a promise from you?"

Goku grinned fondly. "A cute trick, really. I didn't have a clue she wanted me to propose."

"I like her." Trunks admitted. "And she is pretty-"

"I wouldn't have two sons if I didn't want her, Trunks. You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not. You may think of her fondly...but it's father who turns you inside out."

Black eyes narrowed in silence.

The demi-saiyan took his hands. "Could you tell me something...as a favor?"

The dark head tilted in curiosity. "Like?"

Trunks took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to talk about father, but...I need to know...how did the two of you hook up? I mean, you seemed to be enemies all the time."

Goku was distant. "We were. He actually wanted me to join him in conquest at first. When I turned him down he didn't take it too well. As you know he tried to kill me several times."

Trunks whistled. "It all just seems so hard to believe now."

Goku smiled a little. "Fate has a strange sense of humor. But through it all we endured a wide range of experiences together. And as I got to know him underneath, the relationship blossomed. We always had a connection, a 'thing' if you will. Even when we fought, it was there."

"What changed it all?"

"We were coming back from Namek in a space pod. It was a long, boring flight, so I asked Vegeta about our homeworld. We talked for hours on end, actually. I think he really warmed to me by that time. Anyway, he brought out some really good wine. We laughed and talked some more-"

"Father actually laughed?"

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, the wine loosened him up. He kept calling me a 'hard headed baka'. But I knew then that he liked me."

Trunks was fascinated. "Something happened." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. The feelings we had... just exploded to the surface. And we knew."

"Did you bond then?"

"I felt the impulse, but Vegeta asked me how old I was."

"You were too young?"

"I was barely 21. Vegeta asked me if I had ever rutted. I thought he was crazy for even asking."

"It hadn't happened for you?"

"Not then, and I'd already been married for about four years. Your father was concerned about that."

"Why?"

"Because he told me my first one would hit me within a year. Naturally I was concerned for my marriage. I was terrified of injuring Chi Chi, and my options were limited."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I think I know where this is going-"

"Your father explained his own rut cycle to me. I found the entire conversation fascinating-"

"You would, perv." Trunks smirked.

"Look who's talking. Vegeta asked to be my partner when I was ready. I agreed."

Trunks abruptly pulled a bedsheet around himself. "I see. So this was all about need."

Goku gave a wicked smile. "Think so? After I agreed, we had dinner and more wine."

"Sounds like a cold agreement to me." Trunks was indifferent.

"Hardly. The Prince of Vegetaseii doesn't offer himself to just _anyone._ I won his royal heart and was well rewarded. Four raunchy days in paradise!"

Trunks blushed red. "Y-you mean for four straight days, you..."

Goku laughed, flashing his canines. "Hai! You wanted to know, now you know. We sealed our promise the best way possible!"

"So you did bond, then!" Trunks felt a stab of jealousy.

Goku twirled his finger mischeviously. "We were _smoking_. Nappa tried. Radditz tried. Losers! _I'm_ the one who got the gold!"

Trunks snorted. "But I don't get it...you weren't cozy when you landed back on earth. Everyone saw the animosity!"

"A necessary acting job, Trunks. Did you expect us to leap from the pod holding hands?"

Trunks shook his head. "But this doesn't change your feelings for me."

"No." Goku admitted quietly. "I have no idea what to do with you."

Trunks lifted the sheet from his body. "I can think of a few things!" hot eyes lifted.

Goku curved his lips. "Hai, sexy purple hair. The reality is more appealing than the dream."

Trunks tickled the dark tail, ruffling it. Goku stood abruptly, an idea forming on his features.

Trunks was startled. "What? Why did you jump up like that-"

"I have an idea, Trunks. Why didn't I think of this before?!"

"Wait!"

Too late. Goku had gone.

()

Goku didn't even need to consciously think. He could find Vegeta in his sleep. Soon he blazed across the secluded wood where his mate had gone to think. The tall saiyan was confident his prince would remain brooding for hours. He wasn't disappointed. The familiar figure lay

in the grass, staring at the sky. He cracked a grin. Vegeta had on his famous pink _'__**badman'**_ shirt.

Goku smiled to himself. _Why on earth is he wearing that thing?!_

/_I like pink. You have a problem with that?/_

Goku supressed a laugh as he landed. "Ah, no. Actually you look good in loud colors."

Vegeta turned his head in the grass, quirking a small smile. "Hn. Come lie beside me."

Goku settled in next to his prince. Vegeta frowned.

"You smell like Trunks. Go wash or I won't talk to you."

Goku snorted. "For kami's sake, Vegeta-"

"I'm tired of you coming to me with his scent on you." the handsome features frowned.

"Nothing happened. You know that!"

"Hai, I know. You don't smell like sex. But I know the purple slut tried for it."

"That's why we need to talk." Goku sat up.

Vegeta pointed at the lake. "The water is there."

Goku snorted, walking to the shoreline. "You're impossible!" he pulled off his boots before diving in fully clothed.

Vegeta smiled. _Perhaps I just wanted to see you wet. _

()

Goku climbed from the lake, shaking and wringing out the orange material of his gi suit. Vegeta watched the wet fabric mold against bulky curves.

"Hn, I like that. I can see everything quite clearly now." black eyes roamed his mate hungrily.

Goku flopped next to him. "Horny fool. You'd better hope I don't get pneumonia!"

Vegeta rubbed his chest slowly. "I will warm you. And now, on to more unpleasant topics."

Goku nodded seriously. "An idea occured to me a short while ago. While not ideal, it may keep everyone from killing each other."

Vegeta sat up, eyes intense. "Go on."

"I thought perhaps I could give Trunks a _yante_ mind touch."

Vegeta glared. "A dangerous gambit, Kakarot. But I also considered it as a possible solution."

Goku looked at him in surprise. "Really? It's a last resort, I know."

Vegeta nodded grimly. "I sense his desire and obssession. Short of killing my own son I can't stop him. And koi, this situation needs to be resolved in the next few days, or there _will _ be tragedy. You know why."

"I know" Goku was solemn. "That's why we need to act now. Do you agree to this?"

"What choice do I have?" Vegeta was agitated. "Just don't involve me in any way."

Goku nodded. "I know. I'll make it the lightest of touches."

The saiyan prince smiled a little. "At least he can't burn. Perhaps there are some advantages to not being full saiyan."

Goku let out a sigh. "Tell me about it."

Vegeta looked him over. "How are you eating?"

"About the same. And you?"

"Slightly off, but nothing to be concerned about yet."

Goku stroked the upsweep of raven hair. "I'd better go home. It's getting late."

Vegeta purred, coiling his tail around his mate's arm. "Not just yet."

A grin. "'Geta, I have to go..."

Vegeta kissed him hard, pressing him down into soft grass.

Goku came up for air. "Vegeta..."

The hot tongue lapped his throat, tickling.

"I ha...have to..."

The hot mouth moved down, sucked his nipples wetly.

"...ga!! go..."

Sharp teeth nipped his belly, razed his thighs.

"Hmm...nnnn...aah!"

That same hot mouth swallowed his balls, sampled their softness.

"yatta...gods, donnntt stoooopppp!"

The hot tongue worked in unison with sweet lips on his cock.

"VEGETAAAAA!!!!"

Vegeta wiped his mouth in satisfaction. "Now what were you babbling about?"

Goku pulled him up by the shirt collar into a crushing kiss.

"Later, badman."

()

Master Roshi enjoyed a good meal. Especially a freebie.

"Heh, I must say, Chi Chi, you're one heck of a cook. Goku's lucky to have you!"

She looked at the kitchen clock. "Well it's nearly nine. I'm just shocked he even missed a meal!"

"He's probably working out with Vegeta somewhere. You know how those two get with their sparring."

Chi Chi laughed. "I'll say. Goku ruins more clothes when the two of them go at it!"

Roshi grinned. "Ah, to be young again. I used to fight like that. Pass those potatoes, please!"

Chi Chi lifted an eyebrow. "I see my husband isn't the only one who can pack a mean plate!"

()

"Mmm."

"Yatta." Vegeta panted as Goku licked his collarbone. They were soaked. The pink badman shirt was plastered and sticky. Vegeta still straddled Goku, unable to move. Strong hands massaged his plump ass.

"Nnn...I think my badman...was very good" Goku murmured, still tasting the salty neck of his prince.

Vegeta purred at the massage on his backside. His tail coiled around Goku's forearm. "Hn. You'll pay for this in about a week or so, Kakarot."

He yelped as a hand slapped his butt hard. "Oh?" Goku purred in his ear. "We'll see who gets what, Prince."

"So we will...haiii!!" a slap on the other ass cheek this time.

"Like that, do you?" Goku's eyes were wicked. He could feel his mate's cock swell against his belly. More stinging slaps brought the saiyan prince to moans.

Vegeta squirmed against his impalement. "Two can play" he rasped, arching and rolling his hips.

Goku rolled his eyes in bliss, his own body responding once more to the tight heat gripping him. Vegeta lifted high on purpose before plunging down and wiggling his hips fiercely. He yanked Goku's tail at the root.

The dark tousled head flew back. "VEGETA!!" he convulsed immediately, clutching the strong back as he emptied into sweet heat. Vegeta cried out above him, his own orgasm triggered as he flooded their bellies once more.

Shivering, they clenched in silence until the sensations subsided. Goku finally tilted his head up. Vegeta pressed their faces together, rubbing noses.

"Odenki teska?" he asked in saiyan, voice soft. "How is your control?"

Goku purred, closing his eyes. "Satisfactory for now. But I know why you ask."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his mate tightly. "I'll speak to Trunks first thing in the morning."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Vegeta?"

A nod. "Probably. My son has triggered us before our normal time..."

Goku shook his head. "No, I told you. I'm still eating normally-"

"When did you last eat? It has to be nearly ten by now, the moon is high overhead."

Stunned, Goku thought hard. "Shimatta! You're right. And I hadn't even thought of food all day. I ate this afternoon, but that's been it since yesterday."

Vegeta growled. "I have no idea how much time we have."

"Nothing's ever triggered you early?"

Vegeta thought a moment. "My third time, I think. Nappa was stressing me about being his mate."

Goku snorted in disgust. "You mean...you were with that ugly brute?"

Vegeta's eyes hardened to flint. "Hn! There was no one else available...Radditz was battling you at the time-"

"You preferred Radditz?!" Goku growled, teeth sharp and prominent. His tail puffed and straightened.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed. "Listen to me. Nappa was convenient, and I was sick of his half assed whining."

Goku calmed somewhat. "He begged that much, huh?"

"It was pathetic. If I told him to lay down like a dog he'd do it. So I told him!" Vegeta grinned wolfishly.

Goku growled. His tail twitched nervously.

"Besides." Vegeta added. "I had no intention of dying for no reason."

"What about Radditz!!" Goku snapped, tail lashing wildly.

Vegeta grabbed his tail and held it still. "What about him? You know we had some history, this isn't news!"

"Would you have...if he hadn't been on earth at the time?!"

"Probably. He was preferable to Nappa any day."

Goku snarled, his arms tightening around Vegeta. "I dislike that!!"

"Kakarot-"

Black eyes were tinged with insanity. "I'll kill him! Rip his heart out and choke him with it-"

Vegeta swiftly moved, biting Goku in the throat. He sipped slowly.

/_Be still, your blood rages. Radditz is dead./_

Goku heaved as warmth and pleasure collided with rage. His anger ebbed and dissipated.

Eyes rolled in bliss. "'Geta...sorry. Lost control, didn't see that coming."

Vegeta licked his lips clear. "We never can, unfortuneately. But the warning signs are clear."

Goku breathed slowly, regaining his senses. "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

author: FireCracker updated 3/24/09

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Vegeta/Trunks

DARK NIGHTMARES PT. 2

Vegeta carefully slipped from his mate's lap. He paused, as his badman shirt stuck fast to Goku.

They both looked down. Goku laughed. "Your own fault, Vegeta. You glued us together!"

Vegeta frowned. "I want my shirt..."

"Let's roll for it." Goku winked. Vegeta took a moment to understand his meaning.

"Oh."

Arms wrapped around each other, the two rolled downhill before plopping into the lake. A few moments later they burst to the surface.

"See?" Goku was giddy. "It worked! Quick rinse."

Vegeta smiled, standing in the cold water. "I see."

Goku waded over to him. "I really do have to go now, 'Geta."

Dark eyes were soft on him. "I know. _Kiss!_" the prince motioned for him.

"Hai." Goku responded. Their tongues touched, sparking heat. Goku vaguely remembered Vegeta's well muscled arms around his back, tugging him closer. The next thing he knew he was underwater, still holding Vegeta's tongue hostage.

He opened his eyes uselessly in pitch black water. Vegeta still held him in a viselike grip. And cold water did nothing to cool that mouth...

They were both hard again. Goku could feel his mate rub against him. The sensation of cool water against hot skin was electrifying.

_/Koi, your mouth! Turn around./_

Goku sank lower, pulling Vegeta's body along his own. He flipped around, finding a hot rod of flesh near his face. He grabbed it and sucked.

Immediately a slippery mouth closed on his own member as well, pulling with expert suction. Fingers slipped up his ass, stroking sweetly.

Goku nearly gagged water as he was penetrated. Gripping Vegeta closer he duplicated the gesture, pushing two fingers into the soft mounds. Soon they were both jerking uncontrollably, the only sign of their lovemaking being whitewater thrashing above their heads.

Dark lake waters were awash with light as they climaxed, swirling colors blinding all vision.

_//Yatta!!!//_ their minds rang in harmony. Two dark heads burst above the surface seconds later.

Goku laughed wildly, clutching his prince. "Oh, Vegeta! I love you so much I want to sing!!"

Vegeta smiled against his neck. "My ears couldn't take it, baka.

Besides, you sing off key!"

Goku sighed, holding his mate's face. "Now I _absolutely_ have to go."

Dark, seductive eyes lowered. "Do you want to, Kakarot?"

Quick kiss. "No, but I can't afford another all nighter. Yesterday I had a close call."

"Hn. So the woman saw you come in?"

"Nearly. I came up with a diversion and a story."

Vegeta pushed off gently. He stared at the sky full of stars. "Caution and restraint might be wise now."

Goku pondered his words. "Vegeta? Tell me, I can sense your body is..."

"I'm beginning to feel it. Just barely, a tingling."

Goku touched his forehead. "Go home, prince. Rest. We're both going to need all we can get soon."

Vegeta nodded. He turned and waded out of the water. Goku admired the muscled, compact body. Although short, there was nothing small about him.

The saiyan prince pulled on his pants and shoes. Goku waited for him to finish before wading out himself and getting dressed. They were silent until he was completely done.

Vegeta eyed Goku closely. "Be careful, Kakarot. You had one psychotic episode tonight already."

The tall saiyan nodded grimly. "I know. Do you want to make arrangements, or-"

Vegeta nodded. "I'll contact a travel agency I know about securing a cabin. Bulma has a time share with them."

"Sounds good" the handsome saiyan smiled sadly. "I'd kiss you goodnight, but-"

Vegeta flashed sharp teeth. "We'd be kissing good morning before long. Not wise, ne?"

"No. Until then, Vegeta."

"Until then, Kakarot." the saiyan prince took off _like a shot._

_Goku sighed wistfully. /_He looks so cute in pink./

_/I heard that!!/_

()

Vegeta walked slowly upstairs. His clothing was sopped to the skin.

_I must look ridiculous_ he thought absently.

"Vegeta!"

"Eh?" _not this, not now!_ "What is it woman? I'm tired."

Bulma stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Where the hell have you been? Don't you remember you were supposed to make an appearance at the award ceremony tonight?"

Vegeta could only stare at her. "Bulma, I have no time for-"

"The least you could have done was call or let someone know."

"I didn't remember. Now I'm not going to argue in wet clothes!"

Blue eyes were on him oddly. "That's another thing. Why in the world are you wet like that? Are you crazy? Did someone throw you in the river? You could catch pneumonia-"

Vegeta snorted, leaving her rant. _Bullshit. I'm going to bed._

As the exhausted prince edged down the hall he sensed another familiar ki. Turning around he saw Trunks in his night robe staring at him in disapproval.

The demi-saiyan eyed the wet clothes with disdain. "Hello, father. I see the 'badman' has been out playing again!"

Vegeta considered his answer. "Goodnight, sweet son. We'll have a daddy dearest talk in the morning. Pleasant dreams."

Trunks blinked in stupefication. "What?"

Vegeta enjoyed his confusion. "Why, you may even like what I have to say tomorrow. All your darkest desires will come true. Now, goodnight. I have a loving speech to prepare."

With an exaggerated gesture he went into his bedroom.

Trunks blinked, dumbfounded. _What the hell was that all about??_

()

Goku almost wished he could return to the lake. Chi Chi burned his ears for almost an hour for arriving near midnight. It annoyed him that Master Roshi witnessed her temper tantrum. Later she gave him the 'no sex' routine as punishment. He nearly laughed at her before camping out in the guest room downstairs. It never ceased to amaze him the subtle changes in his personality when the time approached. He had more of an edge. Of course, being perpetually horny would make anyone edgy.

_Soon enough I'll be getting all I want, Chi Chi. Not that you'd be any help in this situation._

Goku sighed. He heard footsteps. Goten. His youngest son peeped in the door.

"Dad, you okay? I heard you and mom arguing...is that why you're down here in the guest room?"

Goku sat up. "Give me a hug."

Goten grinned, running up to him.

Goku smiled. "That's better. We just had a small argument, no big deal."

"Glad to hear it, dad."

Goku stared at a younger version of himself with shorter hair. "You know I depend on you more now that Gohan's going to college."

"Am I doing a good job?"

"Yup. Especially with me fighting deadly menaces, killer plagues, evil villans, wicked tyrants, bad television-"

Goten cracked up. "Dad, you're crazy!"

Goku winked. "That's me. Look, don't worry. Go upstairs and get some sleep, okay?"

Goten hugged him again. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

()

Trunks didn't know whether to be excited or worried. He sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

_Father was really weird last night. Coming home soaking wet wearing that awful pink shirt for kami's sake._

Trunks almost laughed when he remembered that shirt for the first time.

_It must have been mother's revenge. I'll have to ask her about that one day._

He poked at his plate absently. Quiet footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Trunks" the deep voice was almost civil.

"Father? Good morning." Trunks stammered, surprised. Vegeta walked in wearing a pink terry cloth robe.

Trunks squinted in disbelief. "Uh...what's with the pink?"

Vegeta looked at himself casually. "A bad wash job, I'm afraid. I threw my shirt in with this white robe and well...you see the result."

Trunks gawked. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta smirked. "Perfectly fine. Is Bulma here?"

"No, she had an early meeting with the board."

"Good. We can have that talk now." Vegeta moved at him slowly, reaching out.

Trunks didn't know what he was up to. "Hey!" he sat back, startled.

Vegeta curved his lips in a smile. "Easy, boy. I don't bite, contrary to popular belief" and with that he stroked the purple mop gently.

Trunks stared up at him. "Bu..but what is this, father?"

"Why nothing, I'm just appreciating my dear son." he stood behind Trunks, running both hands through thick lavender strands.

"Your body...is quite nice." Vegeta murmured, sliding his hands down over Trunk's shoulders, massaging them.

Trunks panicked. _What the hell...he's acting crazy!_

Vegeta abruptly stopped. "Is there any food left?" he asked suddenly.

The demi-saiyan blinked, uncertain how to interpret the strange mood.

"There's...some scrambled eggs and potatoes in the pan. Fresh orange juice is in the pitcher over there."

"Excellent" Vegeta fixed himself a plate, setting it on the table. He pulled out a large salad bowl and poured _all_ the orange juice in it.

Blue eyes nearly popped. "Father, what are you doing?!"

A dark brow lifted casually. "Getting a bowl of juice to go with my food."

"You're going to drink it _all?!_"

"Of course." to prove his point Vegeta picked up the bowl and drained it dry.

"Ah, excellent. Now for the food."

Trunks could only stare before finding his voice. "You've been acting weird since last night, father. Are you on something?!"

"Hn. Hardly." Vegeta dug into his plate with abandon.

Trunks watched. He normally eats so neatly. Now he's gulping food like a starved man.

Vegeta grabbed one of his hands, massaging it. "Now for that talk, Trunks."

Trunks looked at their joined hands. _Why does he keep looking at me and touching?_

"Hey!" Trunks felt the other hand on his thigh under the table.

_Is he doing drugs? No, that's impossible...something else is odd._

The demi-saiyan noticed the difference suddenly. It wasn't the robe, or even his behavior. Vegeta's scent was changing.

_No. Not changing. It's becoming even more potent, almost overwhelming. Like raw hormones..._

Vegeta gave a half smile. "You're staring, boy. How rude."

_Well at least that statement sounds normal._ "You're touching my leg. How strange!"

"Hn." the hand drifted to his face and stroked. "Lovely skin."

"Father! Are you sick?"

"Never better." Vegeta smirked, still stroking. "Such a handsome boy."

_Why is he doing this? His scent! Something I'm missing here..._

"You said you wanted to talk. Can we focus on that, please?"

Vegeta stared at his errant hands. _What in kami am I doing?! I've got to get some control!_

He abruptly jerked back. "Yes, boy. We'll discuss your obssessive need for Kakarot now."

_Another wild mood swing_ Trunks noted. _His behavior is-_

"I may appear to be acting strangely, and there is a reason."

"What is it?"

"It's a temporary...'affliction' you might say. I'll be fine."

Trunks stared. "I hope so. Now what's this about Goku?"

"We have a proposal for you, if you're willing."

The demi-saiyan was fascinated. "Say on, father."

"Before I begin, let me say this. I was most impressed by your toughness the other day. Few have ever challenged my power, and fewer still ever survived it."

_Trunks almost smiled__. Well his ego is still normal, anyway._

"Thanks. I am your son, you know."

Half grin. "Indeed. I may have underestimated your resolve in this matter. Tell me, why are you so persistent?"

"As I told Goku...in my time there was so much horror and destruction. It makes you appreciate a good thing when you see it."

"Interesting. So you thought to come here and pluck the plum, ne?"

Blue eyes went wide. "I wasn't thinking of it that way."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Well, be at ease. This proposal should get you all damp again."

Trunks flushed red. "Is that crack necessary-"

"Have you ever heard of a yente mind touch?"

"No."

Kakarot will give you one."

Trunks nearly leaped up. "A bond? He's agreed?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Ai, you pain me sometimes. It isn't a bond!"

"I don't understand, then."

"It will be a link, a one way communication between you two-"

Trunks smiled. "Like our own private hotline, huh?"

"Hn! Whatever. This link can be instigated by physical contact only."

"So I'd have to touch him to make it work?"

"Hai. One other thing...you will be able to communicate mentally up to one day at a time."

"What happens after the one day?"

"You would have to touch him again to reactivate it."

Trunks eyed his father with suspicion. "What about you?"

Vegeta looked away. "I'm not involved in any way. Your link will have no influence on my bond with Kakarot. Nor will you be able to 'read into' our connection."

Trunks felt blood rush to his ears in anger. "Still exclusive, huh?"

Vegeta growled. "And always will be, boy. Do you accept the proposal or not?"

_What's to think about?_ "I accept! Now where's Goku?!"

"Stop drooling, purple hair. He will arrive shortly."

Trunks scarcely heard his last words. _That means whenever we want to make love..._

Vegeta observed his face a moment. "Shimatta!! Stop thinking with your cock for two seconds!"

"You'll forgive me for being excited, father. I don't intend to hide it!"

"Hn. Just don't start dancing."

A sobering thought hit the demi-saiyan. "Why did you agree to this?"

Vegeta eyed him evenly. "To avoid tragedy, Trunks."

"Tragedy? Is that some kind of obscure threat?!"

The dark eyes flickered for a moment. Trunks couldn't discern what his father was thinking.

"No. Just a fact. And I...we...don't wish to be the instruments of it."

"Of what? You're speaking in riddles, father!"

Vegeta steepled his hands. "Hn. Did Kakarot say anything to you about...the rut?"

Trunks felt an apprehensive stab. "Yeah, he went over it in pretty sordid detail. But what's that got to do with me? I don't have that problem!"

"Consider yourself fortunate."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me about this? I would think-"

"It became apparent to me last year it wouldn't be a problem for you. Normally symptoms show as early as the sixteenth year for saiyans."

"Sixteen? You're kidding!"

"No. The actual rut usually occurs later, between the ages of eighteen to twenty three. Seeing as how you're twenty one with no prior symptoms, there was no reason to assume you'd suddenly rut. You 'd have felt something long before now as your body changed."

Trunks thought that over. "Goku was late. He told me about your trip in the space pod from Namek."

Vegeta blinked, stunned. "He told you about that?!"

Trunks grinned at his father's discomfort. "He didn't say anything out of line or overly personal."

Black eyes narrowed in satisfaction. "Hn. He wouldn't. So you're comparing his situation with yours?"

Trunks sipped from his cup once more. "Actually, I'm more interested in when you two bonded. Isn't that where it happened?"

"Insolent brat. For your information, no it isn't."

"Where, then?"

"None of your buisness. And for the record, Kakarot wasn't late. He was right on schedule!" Vegeta laughed at a private joke.

Trunks reddened. "But he didn't say anything about symptoms."

"He had plenty. In truth, he nearly...he had some close calls. Saiyans don't spray their buisness everywhere, Trunks."

Trunks stared at Vegeta hard. "Did it happen in the pod?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Okay, fine! But where's Goku? You said he would be here soon!"

"And so he shall. Aren't you enjoying our talk?"

Trunks tapped his fingers impatiently. "I'm not sure. How long have you been bonded, father?"

Vegeta slowly ate, drawing out his answer. "I see no reason not to tell you that much. About four years, I'd say."

Trunks went pale. "Four years?" his brain was busy calculating.

Vegeta watched him. "I know where your mind is going, and I still won't say where we bonded."

Trunks eyed him suspiciously. "You don't have to tell me, father. I have a very good idea now!"

"Hai! Draw your own conclusions then."

"I will."

"You haven't a clue."

Suddenly the air crackled in front of Trunks. Startled, he nearly dropped his cup as he pushed back from the table.

Goku stood in front of him. The fabulous physique was clad in a tight fitting blue tank shirt and black jeans. A hand rested on his hip in casual arrogance. His raven tail matched the jeans perfectly, waving about gently.

Trunks stared at him in adoring wonder. Goku flashed a sensual smile, his dark features fine.

"Are you ready for me?"

()

Even Vegeta lost his composure momentarily. Trunks glanced briefly at his father. Vegeta was all but drooling, staring at the black clad backside.

"K-Kakarot!!" he stammered. A metal fork snapped in his fist.

Goku didn't turn around or respond. "So, Trunks. Did Vegeta tell you about our proposal?"

Trunks gawked at him. "Goku. You look...great!"

A finger traced the demi-saiyan's lips. "You didn't answer me."

"He did" Trunks managed, still enjoying the view.

Vegeta stood slowly, hot eyes roaming everywhere. Reaching out, he grabbed Goku's tail and stroked it lovingly.

Trunks glanced at him. "Stop playing with his tail!"

Vegeta purred. "Shut up, boy. Don't make me reconsider my decision!"

Goku still didn't turn around. "What have you decided?"

Trunks stood in front of him. "I want the link. Now!!" blue eyes blazed with passion.

Goku tilted his head slightly. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled at Trunks. "You have my permission to touch and love him, in accordance with the yente link."

Trunks was solemn. "Thank you."

Goku spread his fingers. "Now touch my hands."

Trunks nodded, touching finger tips. He felt a small jolt of...something. Then his skin tingled.

Goku smiled and removed his hands.

Trunks blinked. "What? You mean, that's it?"

_/Of course./_

Blue eyes went wide. _/I heard you!/_

Goku kissed his forehead. _/I forgot you've never shared a two-way link./_

Trunks purred loudly. /Never! It's exciting./

"So, are you at last satisfied?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"This is the happiest day of my life, father." Trunks beamed. "Thank you!"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Hn! This is insanity all around. It could still cost us dearly in the end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks grinned at Goku. "This situation is perfect!" he felt triumphant.

Goku's smile faded. Both saiyans stared at him, their faces hard now.

Trunks blinked. "Hey, who died? Goku? You don't regret this, do you?"

Soft smile. "No, but there's something you need to be aware of" he pulled up a chair. Vegeta likewise reseated himself.

Staring in confusion, Trunks sat also. "It must be serious."

"It is." Vegeta replied shortly. "Remember when I mentioned possible tragedy?"

"I thought you were being melodramatic."

"No. It involves the rut cycle. You have to know this, now that you share a link with Kakarot."

Trunks sighed, exasperated. "Both of you discussed this topic already. I don't have that problem."

"The link changes everything, Trunks" Goku warned him.

Blue eyes widened. "Woa...are you telling me that I could experience that now?!"

"No."

"Then what? Why the tragedy references?"

Goku and Vegeta briefly exchanged glances.

"Soon it will be our time, Trunks." Goku said intensely. "The situation with your desire for me...has triggered us out of our cycle."

Trunks was very quiet. "_I_ did that?" he paused. "When we talked earlier I thought you were implying as much, but I wasn't certain!"

Goku sighed. "I resisted saying so then. But you need to know this now, because time is short."

Trunks looked at them both. "How much time?"

Vegeta was grim. "A week at the most. Perhaps as little as two days."

Trunks was shocked. "Two days!! Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Hn. There was nothing you could do. And I...am somewhat ahead of Kakarot with my symptoms. You may have noticed that earlier."

Dawning comprehension lit the demi-saiyan's features. "That's why you kept touching me?"

Vegeta nodded. "A milder symptom. But far worse ones are on the horizon."

Trunks felt a sense of dread. "How far out of your normal time are you?"

"About three months" Goku replied.

"What else should I know?" Trunks was quiet now. Goku gripped his hand across the table.

"Trunks. When the time comes, you must _not_ contact me. Don't touch me, and don't talk to me through the yente link. Do you understand?!"

Trunks flushed with a variety of emotions. "No! You might need me. I wouldn't abandon you-"

"Fool!" Vegeta blurted. "We're telling you this to save your life!"

"My life! What-"

Goku looked down a moment. "The fever steals your mind and body, Trunks. You become psychotic and confused. Friends become enemies. The only one safe around you is your mate, and hunger consumes you."

Trunks swallowed. "Are you saying you would try...to kill me?"

Goku squeezed his hand tighter. "It could be any number of nightmare scenarios. I might see you as a threat to Vegeta. Or Vegeta might see you as a threat to me. Or we both could...in any case I don't want to think about the possibilities!"

Trunks looked at his father in disbelief. "But...why??"

Vegeta almost appeared pained. "I truly regret this aspect of being saiyan, Trunks. Numerous tragedies were recorded on Vegettasei because of innocent mistakes made during the rut season. Our society had rules and ordinances regarding this matter in order to minimize...murders."

"Murders!"

"Yes. These rules were quite stringent, even more so for those in space."

Trunks was stunned, realization hitting him. "I could see where...in a closed ship..."

Vegeta nodded grimly. "Some of the earlier invasion vessels never made it to their destination intact."

"I never realized...it was so severe." Trunks breathed.

"Hey, Trunks" Goku squeezed his hand yet again. "Lighten up."

"Are you crazy? A minute ago you were talking about killing me!"

Goku kissed his hand. "Kill my purple doll? Never!"

Trunks felt a tingle. "Isn't there any way I could help?"

"No." Vegeta said roughly. "Stay clear and leave us alone!"

Trunks looked at his father curiously. "What else should I look for as a warning?"

"Erratic appetite. As the time gets closer we won't eat at all."

Trunks eyed Goku. "But you're still okay, right?"

Dark features shaded under raven locks. "For now. But that could change at any time."

"I don't get it. You've been through this before, so why can't you know ahead of time?"

Goku growled softly. "The symptoms warn you well enough. The problem is they can linger at a certain stage before rapidly accelerating. It's never the same each time."

"Shimatta, what a mess. So what are all the stages?"

"As Vegeta said, you gradually lose your appetite. During the early phase you have an excessive need for physical contact. Your body tingles at times. In the second phase you become irritable and moody. Disorientation and nightmares are common. Sometimes you may develop periods of memory loss. A low grade fever takes over your body."

Trunks eyed them both worriedly. "And the last phase?"

"Pure hell. You can't control your thoughts or emotions. Sex drive overrules everything. You don't eat, you barely sleep. A high fever develops, and you're hypersensitive to touch. To make matters worse you get a perpetual hard on."

"But how do you know when you're both ready?"

"Mates don't pair off until both are in the same state of need. If one is ahead of the other, the mate's symptoms will abate for a time, allowing the other to 'catch up.' "

"Amazing."

Vegeta picked up the gauntlet. "This is the dangerous phase we spoke of earlier, Trunks. You must not approach us under any circumstances. We will be totally unaware of our actions, and totally involved with each other. Interfere in any way, and you _will_ get hurt. Do you still think I'm being melodramatic?"

Trunks shook his head soberly. "No, I understand."

Both saiyans breathed a sigh of relief.

()

The next day was relatively quiet. Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten spent the afternoon at the amusement park.

Chi Chi was frazzled. "Ugh. I don't think I can handle another roller coaster" she staggered along, hair sticking everywhere.

Goku laughed. "Boy babe, you look pretty rough."

Hmpf. Have _you_ looked in a mirror, bud?" she pointed at him.

Goten laughed. "Yeah, dad. You do look funny."

Goku blinked. "How do you mean?"

Goten dragged him over to a mirror display. "See?"

The tall saiyan squinted at the distorted image. "I can't tell anything from that. What are you two talking about?"

"Goten's right." Chi Chi eyed him closely. "You look like you've been running a marathon."

Goku felt a gentle breeze on his face. "Really?" _Strange. Wondered why it was so hot everywhere._

"Mom's right" Goten agreed. "You're really sweaty." he pointed at another mirror. "Try looking in that one."

Curious, Goku peered at his reflection. It was true. He was literally drenched through his shirt.

_Shimatta!_

"Hey" Chi Chi touched his arm. "You're getting dehydrated. Let's go sit in the shade over there" she indicated a small bench near some carnival stands.

"Sounds like a good idea." he felt weak all of a sudden. A slender arm tucked under his own.

"Come on. You're burning up."

"Ah." he went without argument. Goten looked over at a refreshment stand.

"Maybe I should get us all something cold. It might help."

Chi Chi nodded, looking at her husband. "Good idea, Goten."

"What do you want, dad?"

Goku handed him some money. "Get me...snow cones."

Goten blinked. "Cones? How many?"

"Five. You want something, Chi Chi?"

She was taken aback. "Uh...get me a large orange soda, Goten."

"Will do" the teen disappeared into the crowd.

Chi Chi reached in her purse and dabbed Goku's forehead and neck with a handkerchief. "I should have mentioned it earlier, honey."

Goku heaved. "Do...I...really look that bad?"

She gave an odd grin. "Yes. I think we need to cut this short. It's been a pretty long day, anyhow."

Dark eyes began to close. "Strange...I didn't feel anything until you both said something."

"It's a miracle you didn't. You've been wobbling for over an hour."

_Is that possible? Chikuso, not this soon!!_

_/She's right./_

_/Vegeta!!/_

_/I'll be brief. Go home, Kakarot. You've been running on nervous_

_energy./_

_/Hai, now I can feel that.../_

_/You'll collapse at this rate. Later, love./_

_/Later../_

"Hey mom, is he okay?!"

"Hmm"

"Goku?" Chi Chi's slender hands shook the large saiyan. He had fallen asleep with his head in her lap.

Dark eyes blinked blearily. "What happened?"

Chi Chi sat him up straight. "You passed out. Here, suck on one of these." she handed him a snow cone.

"It's too hot." Goku complained. He grabbed it and chewed. Goten handed his mother her soda. She sipped thirstily.

"I was a bit dry myself. Goku, take it easy!"

"Trying to." he snatched the other cones from the box Goten was holding.

"Hey dad, wait-"

Before either of them could say anything, Goku dumped the cones down his shirt.

Chi Chi was mortified. "Goku!" she looked around as people stared.

He shook the ice around in his clothes. "Sorry, babe. I just couldn't take it."

She put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Whatever works, I suppose. Come on. I'll drive home this time."

()

Goku was dreaming. He was warm and safe, asleep in his own bed...

_He's mine!_

_Like hell. I have first rights!_

Vegeta and Trunks faced off, streaking comets of gold against eternal night.

_Only one of us will win, father!_

_Then die, you little fool!_

Goku flew inbetween the onrushing saiyans. "NO. STOP THIS NOW!!"

_You belong with me!!_ Trunks shouted.

_Dead meat!!_ Vegeta yelled.

He couldn't stop it. The world turned white as they all exploded...

NOOOOOOOOOO

"Goten, hold him down! I'm going to run a cold shower!"

"Okay, mom! Take it easy, dad!!"

_Strong hands holding me? Where am I? Did I die?_

"Stop fighting! It's okay..."

_I am strong and weak at the same time..._

"Okay, bring him in."

_Demons. I fight, even in hell..._

"Goku, stop it!!"

_It's over. Now they'll burn me._

"Got him."

()

Goku blinked dazedly, a scream choking his throat. Icy spray ran down his body even as pairs of hands clamped him into place.

"Nahhh...ahhh...huh..."

"Easy, honey, easy...it's okay now."

Goku tilted his head slightly. Chi Chi was crouched low, cradling him in her arms while Goten pinned his legs in the tub. They were all soaking wet.

The powerful body shivered. "Cc-c-cold." his teeth chattered.

Goten released his father's legs and stood up, reaching for the knobs. "I'll turn it off."

Goku leaned against his wife weakly. "What happened? Weren't we at the amusement park?"

Chi Chi rubbed his arms vigorously. "Yes. You had a mild fever and passed out."

The dark eyes blinked slowly. "I see...I was...dreaming, I think."

"Goten, help me lift him."

"Okay."

Goku nodded off. "No...went to fight androids alone."

Goten looked worried as they pulled him from the tub. "Androids?

What's he talking about?!"

"He's hallucinating. Some sleep will do him a world of good."

Goten pulled off Goku's wet clothing as they laid him on the bed. "Maybe dad has one of those summer viruses. I hear it's going around right now."

"Maybe. But he definitely needs bed rest." Chi Chi paused, her eyes widening in surprise. Goku had one major hard on beneath his briefs. Goten noticed it immediately, grinning.

"Uh gee, mom. He's..."

"Don't say it."

()

Trunks was on cloud nine. The previous day's events had him giddy with both delight and fear. He flew around aimlessly in the evening sky.

_Kami, I can't believe it. I can love Goku whenever I wish, freely and without constraints._

He frowned briefly. _Father is still a concern, but I trust his honor here. I suppose if Goku were my mate I would feel the same way._

A tiny smile lit his lips. _Of course who's to say that_ _someday I won't be? Nah, better not get too greedy just yet._

The demi-saiyan did dizzy loops in the sky.

_The rut situation concerns me. If it's to happen soon I won't be able to spend time with him for weeks. Damn, I can't stop thinking about Goku. He looked smoking in those black jeans and tank top._

"Maybe I need to cool off. A swim in the lake is just what I need."

Swerving east, he flew away from city limits.

()

Goku woke up swearing. A thousand needles stung his skin and he ached all over.

"Shimatta. I don't need this." he snarled, orienting himself. He was in the spare bedroom.

"Why did she put me in here? I sleep where I want!" the tall saiyan growled as he climbed out of bed. It hurt to stand up.

Goku abruptly purred, a lewd smirk on his face. He looked down at his straining erection underneath red spandex shorts. A jet black tail twitched in agitation.

_Perhaps I'll teach the witch a lesson. We'll see how hard she bounces-_

Dark eyes went wide suddenly as he sensed a strong ki.

Goku looked out the window at a streaking trail_. Hmm, my purple doll. Perhaps this night will be interesting after all._

He closed his eyes briefly to check on his mate. A wicked smile curved his lips. In his mind's eye he saw Vegeta underneath Bulma, his mouth open in sleep.

Goku laughed softly. "Sweet dreams, ouji. Bedtime booty call is always a treat."

Slipping on a shirt and loose training pants, he glided out the

window into the night. _Time to stop dreaming, Trunks._

()

Trunks continued to fly in silly spirals. He halted his flight suddenly, seeing a flash.

_What was that?! Something went past me..._

He looked around, his purple mop flapping in the wind. _Weird._

Smiling to himself he continued on. _Must be imagining things. All_

_this thinking about Goku's got my head turned around..._

Something slapped his backside and vanished in another flash.

Startled and angry, Trunks paused again, spinning around.

"What the hell?!"

Gentle laughter echoed across his mind.

Trunks hung suspended in shock. _I know that laugh!_

The demi-saiyan suddenly found his arms full of burly saiyan. The sudden weight made them both drop.

"HEY!!!" Trunks shouted as they hurtled earthward. Goku laughed again, levitating them both to a stop. Sultry dark eyes looked him over lustfully.

"Sexy purple hair."

Trunks flushed in startled amazement. "Goku!! I knew that was you..."

The dark saiyan smirked. "So. Why are you flying around like a drunk?"

Trunks sighed. He pecked the chiseled nose. "Because I _am_ drunk.

Drunk on love!"

"Hai, good liquor."

'What are you doing out here?"

"Checking you out."

Trunks looked at him closely. "You alright? You look a little...heated."

"I'm fine."

The demi-saiyan sniffed. "You wearing body oil or something? It smells nice."

A furry black tail coiled his wrist. "Do you like it?"

Trunks squeezed the thick biceps. "Yeah, it's all spicy."

Black eyes narrowed. "Come." Goku pulled him earthward.

Trunks was breathless. "Where are we going?"

"By the lake!" he abruptly took off. Trunks flashed a grin.

"Okay, I'll chase!" he flew after him.

()

They landed at the shoreline. Goku turned and grabbed Trunks into a full body hug, his tail whipping about wildly. The demi-saiyan took a moment to gather his thoughts. It wasn't easy. Startled, he looked down between them. A tent sized bulge pressed against his groin.

_Gods!_ "Goku! Are you...have you started yet? Tell me!"

Soft growl. "I told you I wouldn't come around for that. Why do you ask!"

"My instincts tell me. Your skin's too hot and you smell like perfume." Trunks grinned slyly. "And then there's _this_." he reached between them.

"Chikuso!!" Goku swore, jerking at the touch.

Trunks ran his hands over the broad back. "Tell me the truth."

Goku growled, gripping him closely. "I...seem to be starting. I was fine until late yesterday."

Trunks nodded. "You weren't kidding when you mentioned how unpredictable the fever is."

"Hai, there was nothing prior to now."

Blue eyes widened. "Our link didn't-"

"It doesn't have a damn thing to do with it! Get it through your thick skull. I told you my time was close!!"

"Obviously" Trunks was terse. "You're irritable as hell."

"So what!! You would be too with an all day hard on!"

Trunks stroked the thick raven hair. "Easy. What about father? Have you seen him yet?"

Canines flashed. "It's not time yet. That isn't why I'm here, Trunks!"

Smooth hands stroked his cheek. "I know. Can you control yourself?"

The dark saiyan calmed. "Of course. Despite appearances I'm not a raving maniac."

"You're getting there."

Goku curved a smile. "Good point."

Trunks felt his pulse skyrocket as Goku's musk overwhelmed his senses. "I love you so much, Goku" he glided his lips over the hot mouth.

_/Purple doll. So beautiful./_

Trunks pushed back, blushing. "What did you call me?"

Goku pulled him into another kiss. "My precious one. Flower."

Trunks felt his skin tingle. _/Oh!/_

The dark saiyan literally dragged him across a small meadow to some shrubs. Goku pushed him up against a tree.

Trunks closed his eyes, catching his breath. "Gods, I want you so bad. When you saw me flying I was thinking..."

Throaty purr. "What?"

"You looked so good yesterday I wanted to take you on the kitchen table."

Goku grinned wickedly. "It would have been crowded. Vegeta wanted the other side!"

Trunks cracked a smile. "Freak city!!"

The dark saiyan curled his tongue. "Hai. Now enough talk, Trunks. I want to make love to you." he tossed the other saiyan into the grass.

Trunks looked up through his lashes. "Tough guy." he lifted a leg. "Kinda hard, huh?"

Goku fell on top of him. "Tease."

()

Trunks couldn't believe it would be like this. Goku tasted every inch of his skin. The hot tongue lapped his nipples before moving to his armpits, creating a sensory overload he could scarce dream of. He jerked and squirmed against the restraining hands that held his arms over his head.

"G..gods, Goku. Stop it! I can't...can't take it!"

Black eyes like coals watched him as he licked. _These are so soft. Hmm, like honey._

Trunks gritted his teeth against the pleasure. Goku's skin was too hot, like flaming velvet taunting every nerve ending. He gazed dazedly as the dark head dipped low, moving downward. Sharp teeth chewed the thatch at his groin.

Trunks arched. He wouldn't last much longer. His cock was heavy against Goku's cheek.

_Shimatta, why doesn't he..._

Goku played with the rigid cock at his disposal. Tilting his head sideways he curled his tongue around the velvet head, pulling hard.

"Bastard!!" Trunks bounced, nearly gone.

_I'll stop then._ Goku growled, holding the cock hostage in his throat. He didn't move, watching Trunks. The demi-saiyan broke a sweat, swearing silently.

_I'll kill him..._

Trunks watched the big body with new awareness as it ground against

his with a quickening pace. The black tail puffed and curled. _He's about to blow, too._

"_Enough!"_

Catching his lover by surprise, Trunks threw the startled saiyan on his back before rolling him over in one smooth motion.

Trunks snarled ferally. _Mine this time..._

To his surprise the powerful saiyan purred blissfully, looking over his shoulder in open invitation. The thick tail lifted high. _Yes?_

Seeing that body yield to his touch nearly sent Trunks over the edge.

The demi-saiyan rubbed his draining cock between lush ass cheeks. Goku arched and lifted his hips, wanting more. His tail coiled around his lover's neck, pulling him closer.

Trunks hissed, blood boiling at the sight of the wet flesh rippling underneath him.

_Rutting with him would destroy me_ he thought foggily, pressing into the hot mounds. Goku cried out, moaning his name.

Trunks yelped as he slid in to the hilt, feeling delightful pressure squeeze him in waves. Strong hands gripped the powerful shoulders as Goku leaned forward, his face contorted in raw pleasure.

Trunks thrust in earnest now, hammering into hot muscle. Through a red haze he saw the beautiful saiyan writhe underneath him, growling and snarling in animalistic delight.

Trunks had barely reached underneath his lover to milk him when an explosion seized his senses, ripping the breath from his lungs. A thick flood covered his fist and forearm as Goku wracked below, hips grinding with wild abandon into soft grass. The world dissolved into a kalidescope of insane color and sensation.

Trunks vaguely remembered falling forward before darkness claimed him.

()

'

It was still dark when he opened his eyes, but for a different reason. Thickly scented hair tickled his nose. Trunks blinked, his face nuzzling into the raven mop of his lover. A small smile formed on his lips. _I could stay like this forever. He still smells like hot spice._

Trunks shifted a little, feeling pressure pulling his waist. Goku's tail had wound around his back in a loop, holding him in place. His own tail subconsciously wound around a thick leg.

The demi-saiyan lifted his head and watched his love sleep. Goku was smiling contentedly, his head turned sideways. Trunks admired the profile.

_Beautiful and strong._

Trunks settled in once more, cuddling. Heat seemed to radiate from the dark saiyan in waves.

Trunks frowned in silence. _He's almost too hot..._

Carefully he touched the perfect physique. Despite their lovemaking Goku still had a hard on.

_I don't believe this! Here I am almost wasted, and he's still packing._

Slowly Trunks rolled off his lover and disentangled the black tail.

_I need a quick dip in the lake._

The demi-saiyan eased to a standing position. He swore, feeling weakness run down his legs.

"Huhh" _Shimatta, I can barely move_ he staggered into the cold water. Trunks sank low, submerging his shoulders.

"Ah. Much better" his eyes closed, enjoying the soothing effect on his sore body. He splashed on his back, oblivious to everything.

Had he noticed the eyes on him he would have fled in fear.

()

_/I don't remember giving you permission to leave./_

Trunks jolted upright in the water. "What?" he stared at the shoreline.

Goku stood in all his glory, snarling with fangs bared. An angry cock stood up against his belly, strained and needy.

Trunks paled. _Oh shit._ "G-Goku?"

Black eyes sparked with fire as a sable tail lashed in anger. Goku waded into the water with single minded purpose.

Trunks backed up. _No! His eyes...I've got trouble._

Goku pressed into him abruptly. "Why did you leave like that?!"

"I didn't go anywhere! I just needed to...cool off."

Dark eyes surveyed him slowly. "Hmm. You'd better not be lying."

Trunks blinked. _He's crazy!_.

A smirk. "Crazy, am I? You didn't think so earlier."

Trunks swore to himself for forgetting the link. "Listen to me, Goku. Calm down, okay? Just...enjoy the cool water with me."

Goku smirked with suspicion. "Clever, my purple hair. First you leave me and then you want to play. I should break your pretty neck." hands wrapped around Trunks' throat for emphasis. He began to squeeze.

Wild thoughts raced through the demi-saiyan's mind. _Gods, he's in rut! His mind is gone. Kuso!! Father, where are you?!"_

Trunks pushed back, getting some clearance. "Get...ahold of yourself!!" he hissed.

Goku smiled sharply, his face a feral mask. "I'll get ahold of _you_ instead. Where were you going? Off to be with some other lover?"

Trunks stared, groping for words that would cut through the madness. "Oh?" he feigned defiance. "Where is my mysterious lover, then? Who do you see besides us?!"

Goku loosed his hold, looking around in confusion. "Other? Other what?"

Trunks managed to breathe again. He stroked the strong jaw gently. "Easy, Goku. I'm here with you. No one else."

Dark eyes stopped rolling as sanity returned. Goku blinked as if waking from a dream.

"Trunks? Did I say something here?"

The demi-saiyan swallowed nervously. "No...it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh" Goku looked around and stared down. "Why are we in the lake?"

Trunks counted to three before answering. "We came in to rinse off."

Goku looked up. "I have no idea what time it is. Chi Chi's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she'll understand" Trunks reached down between them. "Let me help you, okay?"

Goku closed his eyes, shivering. "Yes, Trunks. Do what you can."

Trunks leaned into his love, pulling him hard. Goku came almost immediately, jerking into his hand and splattering their bellies.

"Aah. Perfect, my flower."

Trunks pushed him down in the water. "Let the water cool you. Relax."

Goku purred. "I will. Have patience with me, okay?"

The demi-saiyan managed a smile. "Always."

Dark eyes surveyed their surroundings. "Trunks...I know I had an episode. It's not wise for us to be together right now. I couldn't forgive myself if..." the saiyan hung his head abruptly.

Trunks wrapped his arms around, soothing. "You can tell?"

"I never remember what happens, but broken sequences tell me something did."

"Goku...does Chi Chi know about the rut?"

"Of course. It would be impossible to hide _that_ from her."

"But...I don't get it. You go to her, too?"

Goku sighed. He sank down until only his head remained above the surface.

"Yes and no. I let her believe she helps."

"Does she help at all?"

"A little. Unfortunately, she...can't...satisfy me" he had difficulty with the words.

Trunks kissed him softly. "I don't want to get too personal, but...did she ever?"

Soft growl. "What buisness is that of yours?"

Trunks sighed. "I'm...just trying to understand saiyan bonding and mating rituals better. I feel like I'm stumbling along."

"There's no one answer for everybody. My situation isn't yours."

Blue eyes were hard. "Can you answer me?"

"Damn your persistence, Trunks!"

Trunks nodded, making his own conclusion. "It's true, she never did. But you do love her, after a fashion?"

Goku dunked underwater momentarily, shaking his head clear.

"We've been over this. If I answer you will you let it go already?!"

"Of course."

"Your skull's almost as thick as Vegeta's."

Trunks smiled. It was the first information about his father Goku volunteered.

"What can I say?"

"To answer your question, no. But I still married her. There were other things, like companionship and fun. And I managed...until the first rut hit me."

Trunks noticed the change in his face. It was one of fear.

"Hey! What happened?" concern tinged his voice.

Goku was almost shaking at the memory. "I almost killed her. I was terrified, and ran out...there were screams, people running around, and I..." he went blank.

Trunks shook him hard. "Goku!! Come back to me, it's over!!"

The dark head sagged against his shoulder. "I still have nightmares about it." he shuddered.

Trunks stroked the thick neck. "Ssh. You couldn't help it."

"True." the voice was muffled. "Doesn't make the memory any easier to deal with, though."

Trunks tilted his face up. "Well, guess what. Everyone's alive!"

Goku laughed. "Thanks, Trunks."

"Father came to you?"

"We're skirting dangerous territory again."

The demi-saiyan threw his hands up. "Okay, white flag. What, is 'Vegeta' a code word for silence?!"

Goku yawned. He stretched and stood to his full height in the water. "Time to go, Trunks."

Trunks blinked. "Hah? Just like that?"

Goku splashed water on him playfully. "Come on, let's see what you got!"

Trunks laughed, caught up in the mood. He splashed back. "Oh yeah?

Cool off, you big sucker!"

Their play was giddy and lighthearted as they hurled small tidal waves. Eventually they were out of breath, clutching each other and gasping.

Trunks looked up through his sopped mop of hair. "That was fun!"

Goku grinned also. "Hai, lovely purple."

They looked into each other's eyes. Warm wet skin sparked desire as it touched. Smiles faded as lust took control.

Goku pulled Trunks into a crushing hold, his bruising kiss pressed against willing lips. Erotically he rolled their hips together in a slow dance. Slick erections teased each other as they groaned with need.

Trunks pulled up, rasping. He couldn't talk. _/Can't believe I got hard so fast../_

Goku captured his mouth again. _/You can touch my mind through the link, so my reactions become yours to some degree./_

"HEY!! Goku, what are you-"

In one swift motion Trunks found himself tossed over a broad shoulder. The dark saiyan headed for the shoreline with his prize.

The demi-saiyan wheezed breathlessly. "Well at least you didn't pull me by the hair."

()

Vegeta woke up watching a movie. Recent images of his mate and son danced across his mind in vivid detail. He considered murder as an option.

_Shimatta! Curse you, boy!!_

He glanced over at Bulma sleeping peacefully. _Hn. How in Kami did I end up here with her?_

The saiyan prince searched his memory, frowning. _I was in the gravity chamber. That's all I remember!_

Vegeta sat up and watched Bulma again. _Baka! Did I beg for it?_ _A prince never would..._

Bulma shifted, turning his way. Blue eyes blinked open.

"Vegeta. Are you okay?"

Her directness startled him. "Ah...woman, why do you ask?"

She gave a tiny smile. "Well, you seemed to be...in 'that way' again."

The prince spluttered. "Explain!"

Bulma sighed. "Don't pretend, okay? We both know you go into heat..."

"Tell me what happened!" he demanded. "I won't ask again."

"Look at you, you're sweating again already. Why don't you take a cold shower?"

"A plague on you, woman!! Must you always answer a question with another question?!"

Bulma gave a saucy smile. "Now, now. Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

Vegeta felt his blood pressure explode. "You..." he pounded the bed uselessly. "All right. You win, woman. Just tell me what happened."

"Well, you were in the gravity chamber-"

"I know all that!"

"Don't rush me. Anyway, I checked in on you over the monitor. You have the cutest butt,

so I thought-"

Vegeta covered his eyes. _I should just kill everybody._

"-I noticed you didn't look well. Then you kept screaming something-"

"What did I say?!"

"It sounded like someone's name. I couldn't make it out through the steel walls."

Vegeta felt a stab of panic. "Go on."

"You screamed again, so I rushed to kill the extra gravity. When I opened the blast doors you were lying on the floor."

"Was I conscious?"

"Barely. You were ranting and hallucinating about fighting on Namek.

It was strange, though..."

Dark eyes fixed on her. "What was strange!"

Bulma shook her head. "You said something about riding in a space pod and having dinner with wine. It was wild...you got the biggest smile on your face. Then you started singing!"

Vegeta turned beet red. "I...ah...uh...what??"

Bulma poked a finger at him, teasing. "Why, Vegeta. What on earth happened in that pod? You get some red hot nookie?!"

The prince flushed, found his voice. "Nonsense! I didn't smile, and I didn't sing!!"

"Oh yes, you did. We thought you'd never stop howling."

"What...do you mean, 'we'?"

"Dad was there and heard you too. He joked that men only holler like that on their honeymoon."

Vegeta was nearly purple. "Chikuso! The prince of saiyans doesn't sing!!"

"Anyway, it was clear you had a pretty bad fever. We took you upstairs to let you rest."

Vegeta heaved. _Kuso, I'm burning up._ "What else?"

"You came here and woke me up. I could see you were still fevered and incoherent. You asked to stay with me."

Vegeta's eyes went wide. _No. I begged her? I don't believe it!_

"I...see."

"Your hands are trembling."

The saiyan prince stared at his arms. They were definitely shaking. He fell back against the pillows in exhaustion.

_It's getting close for me. And I know Kakarot had another seizure as well._

A slender hand felt his forehead. "Try to get some sleep, Vegeta. If your fever doesn't ease up I'll get some cold compresses."

He closed his eyes wearily. "That would be appreciated."

Soft giggle. "I sure would like to know what happened in that pod, though. Anyone that could make you sing must really be something else!"

Dark eyes snapped open on her. "Let it go, woman!" he growled. Invisible needles stabbed his skin. He rolled over to squash an erection.

"You never sang with me, Vegeta. But someone else sure rocked your world!" the feminine voice taunted again, snickering.

"I don't sing!!" he yelled again. The outburst was costly, making his head throb.

Bulma giggled once more before turning over. "Sure. I'll get a tape recorder next time."

Vegeta didn't respond further. _Kami, I'm going mad. I lie here burning, my mate is with my stupid son, and the witch taunts my sweetest memory. Kuso, life is a madhouse._

The saiyan prince forced himself to a troubled sleep.

()


	3. Chapter 3

A/U -Sequel to GOLDEN DREAMS. Trunks made the first move. Now Vegeta makes his.

DARK NIGHTMARES 3

(Continued)

Trunks lay on his back mutely, staring at the starlit sky. Goku rested heavily over him like a blanket. The demi-saiyan felt an odd mixture of love, fear, and lust. And of those three emotions, fear was winning out. Their last round of lovemaking was nearly violent, and although the dark eyes were gentle, Trunks wasn't foolish enough to believe it wouldn't be worse soon.

He looked at the bruising on his body. _I may be in over my head here. He'll be too much to_

_handle once he loses control. Shimatta, where the hell is father! What is he waiting for?!_

Goku yawned in his sleep, exposing perfect canines. Trunks shook his head in silence.

_Maybe I am a fool._

_/We both are./_

/??!!/

Trunks looked down to see sleepy black eyes shining on him.

"You wanted the link so badly. Why do you keep forgetting it?"

"Sorry. Still getting adjusted, I guess."

"And stop expecting Vegeta. When it's time we'll both know."

"I just thought that...you were about ready."

Goku laughed softly. "Sweet purple, we aren't even in the final phase yet."

Trunks paled. "What! You damn near killed me this time, Goku!"

A lick in his ear. "Surprised? The fever is rising in me, I can feel it. Still, the true rut hasn't started yet."

Trunks panted, sliding out from underneath. "Everything hurts...I've never been so sore in my life." he moaned, rolling on his side.

"Forgive me." Goku whispered, stroking his face and shoulders. Dark eyes sparked with concern.

"Hold still. I'll get you a sensu from my shirt pocket."

Trunks groaned again. "Wish you had...told me that before."

Goku smiled as he went to retrieve their clothing. Trunks strained to a sitting position, his head hung low. The dark saiyan returned almost instantly.

"Here, take this."

Trunk chewed, feeling the familiar rush of energy as bruises and soreness disappeared.

"Whew!" he stretched. "Miracle cure."

Goku pulled on his pants. "Unfortunately, it won't solve _my_ problem."

Trunks looked up questioningly. "Are you going to make it home okay?"

The dark saiyan looked him over slowly. "Get dressed, Trunks. My control is erratic right now."

The demi-saiyan nodded, putting on his clothes. Trunks paused after he pulled on his shirt.

"I want you to know I understand, Goku. If you need me-"

The other saiyan shook his head definitively. "I couldn't come to you for that even if I wanted to."

Trunks stared, shocked. "You _couldn't!"_

Goku sighed. "No. Our souls aren't bound, and we aren't mates."

The demi-saiyan yanked on his jacket angrily. "Again with that!!"

"You jumped into this situation wide open and agreed to it!"

Trunks growled in frustration, balling his fists. "Well maybe I lied! Maybe...I really wanted more all along."

Goku shook him. "Crazy fool! You think I want to hurt you? I love you!!"

Both saiyans froze at the declaration. Trunks blinked in astonishment. "Wha...did you say?"

Goku was equally shocked. "I...said I...love you."

Trunks grabbed his arms. "How do you mean that? I have to know!"

The dark saiyan could only stare. _I can't believe I said that!_

_/Then I'll get my own answers!/_ Trunks touched his forehead. He probed, looking for the love professed.

_I see it now..._

Emotions. A quiet sea, calm and gentle. Soft tenderness and appreciation. Protectiveness and clarity.

Trunks looked deeper. _More is here!_

_/I will allow this one time only./_

_Understood._

Emotions. Affection and comfort. Familiarity and regard.

Protectiveness again.

_Chi Chi..._

Trunks eased towards the depths of his probing. _No...it's impossible..._

Emotions. Raging love and turbulent lust, storm and completion. Possession and fury. A fortress of fire, untouchable and unyielding.

_/You're getting nowhere with this./_

_To hell with him! It isn't fair..._

Goku pulled the probing hand away. "Now you listen to me one final time! I never lied about any of this. You lied to yourself!"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "You're right...but nothing is absolute, Goku. You know that better than anyone."

Goku looked away briefly. "I didn't want our first real night to be like this, Trunks. Too much is going on in my mind right now."

A pause. "Did you just realize you love me?"

"I think I knew earlier."

"I could feel it!" Trunks challenged. "Despite your denial."

Goku released him, turned away. "I admit I was afraid to say so, because I didn't want you to misunderstand."

"What's to understand? Love is love!"

The dark head tilted. "Ah. Is that what you found out by probing my mind?"

Trunks folded his arms in frustration. "All right. Maybe I needed to see the images. Is that why you allowed it?"

Goku nodded. "My words didn't reach you."

"Lesson not appreciated."

The dark saiyan gave a half smile. "Don't feel bad, Trunks. I shocked myself blurting out the truth about my feelings."

Trunks smirked. "Nice to know I can muddy the waters. Who knows what the future might hold?"

Goku stared with concern, his eyes narrowing. "Believe what you want." he noticed the moon moving across the horizon. "I have to go now. You should get some sleep, too."

Trunks followed his eyes. "I will. And Goku?"

"What?"

"The saiyan in me won't let you go. Be aware of that."

Goku kissed him hard. "I know, and I understand."

"Ashiteru. I suppose I'll have to stay away now, ne?"

The black eyes blazed darkly. "You'd better. Vegeta and I aren't exaggerating the danger, Trunks. Test the theory and you _will_ pay the price."

Trunks stared in open disbelief, blue eyes glazing over.

"It just seems hard to believe you could claim to love me one minute...and be capable of killing me the next."

Goku stroked his cheek. "Words can't convey what it does to your mind and body. It's as painful as it is pleasurable. And as I said...you become psychotic."

"Then I'll wait." Trunks gave him a quick hug. "I'm not in favor of dying for love."

Goku returned the hug. "A highly overrated notion." he replied somberly.

()

Chi Chi sat in the kitchen, pensive and moody. It didn't take a genius to see the signs. She looked at the clock. Twenty after three.

_Kuso, I'm never any good in the middle of the night like this. But I need to talk to Goku. That fever...has nothing to do with a virus. It's that time of year again._

Her thoughts were cut short by a flash of light. Goku had arrived.

"Chi Chi!!" Black eyes were wide in astonishment. "Hon, why are you sitting here in the middle of the night?"

She looked up, searching his face. "I was worried about you."

He sat down next to her. "I'm fine, really."

She put a hand on his forehead. Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The truth, Goku. It's the fever, isn't it?"

His smiling mask dropped. "I never could fool you."

"You forget, I know how to read a calendar. I've memorized the dates."

Goku glanced briefly at the wall. "Sorry I'm late. It was so hot, I just flew out-"

"Do you need me?" she interrupted, rubbing his arms.

He kissed her nose. "Maybe later. I'm in control right now."

She stared at his face again. "Go to bed. You look terrible."

He blinked. "I do? I can't feel anything-"

She grabbed his hands. "Look at yourself."

Goku stared down. His arms were soaking wet. So were his clothes, stuck to the skin.

"I...I can't feel it..." he stammered.

Chi Chi stood. "Put your arms around me."

"Don't be ridiculous! I could stand a minute ago. Why wouldn't I be able to walk now?"

"Then get up already." she challenged.

"I will!" Goku stood abruptly and nearly toppled over.

"Fool. Forget your saiyan pride and come upstairs!" she tugged his waist.

_Maybe she's right. Weak all of a sudden..._

"Okay" he heaved. "I won't argue with you this time."

"Good" she pulled him upstairs.

()

"You've got great hands, babe."

Chi Chi blotted another towel in a cold wash basin. "I knew there was a reason you married me" she teased.

"Yeah, well..." Goku sprawled on the bed under her ministrations of cold compresses. It felt wonderful, actually. Especially when she did his tail.

"Like that, do you?" she ran a cool towel down his furry appendage.

The dark saiyan arched and purred. "Keep that up and I'll grab you." lidded eyes were on her.

Soft laugh. "Sure, sure. You're almost asleep as it is."

"Am I?" he drifted off, succumbing to pleasant sensations.

()

The next two days passed with relative ease. Goku and Vegeta took great pains to avoid each other, keeping mind touches to a minimum.

Goku sat in the kitchen and pecked at his plate. _Appetite shot to hell..._

_/Good morning, koi. The fever is sweet, eh?/_

Goku smiled quietly at the familiar mind voice. _/No. I feel like a ticking time bomb./_

_/Hai, that's for certain./_

_/What about you?/_

_/I want to kill everybody, that's all./_

_/Who's on your list?/_

_/The purple hair first, then Bulma. I may even kill my mate for fun./_

_/Forgive me. I lied to myself on this matter./_

_/Fool! I felt it, saw it. The wretch wiggled his way into your heart!/_

_/I didn't expect it.../_

_/I did. I saw how he could draw out your instincts, stroke your emotions./_

_/You know I'm not in love with him./_

_/Of course. He knows it too. That's why he's so frustrated./_

_/His ego says I'll be his someday./_

_/I'll crack his spine. That may solve the problem./_

_A wince. /Kind of vicious, don't you think?/_

_/Hn. Maybe it's the fever talking. The idea appeals to me too much./_

_/Hai, everything's turned inside out./_

_/Didn't you try to break his neck? All the same, koi./_

_/True./_

_/Try to eat something./_

_/Difficult at best. I can't keep anything down./_

_/Me either. I weary of waiting./_

_/I believe I'm accelerating./_

A pause_. /Kakarot...I need to ask you something./_

_/Hmm?/_

_/Do I...sing?/_

_/Sing? What are you talking about?/_

_/Bulma told me I was singing the other night./_

_/Say what?!/_

_/You know I had an attack./_

_/Of course. We both did./_

_/Then you know what Bulma said to me?/_

_/What? A moment_./ Goku sifted through the memory.

_/Ah.../_

_/Well?/_

_/Oh, __**that**__ singing!/_

_/Kami! It's true, then.../_

Goku was smug. _/Ouji, don't you remember? By our third day in the pod you were singing!/_

_/Gods, I'm so embarrassed!/_

_/Well, we were drunk. You really have a nice voice, though./_

_/A plague on the rut! I damn near blurted everything to that witch!/_

_/Yeah, thank Kami for steel walls./_

_/And sturdy space pods.../_

_/And the vaccum of space.../_

_/Did I really sing that much?/_

_/Constantly. But I gave you reason, ne?/_

_/Hn. On the bulkhead.../_

_/In the closet.../_

_/Under the table.../_

_/In the hallway.../_

_/Against the escape hatch.../_

_/Yeah, we nearly ejected ourselves!/_

_/Was that before or after that tail trick of yours?/_

/Hell if I remember. By that time I was singing too!/

_/Hn, I know. You yowled in my ear for hours. But I had something to quiet you./_

_/Hentai. And who made the pod tip over?/_

_/I thought the gravity readings were strange.../_

_/Did we ever make it to bed?/_

_/Maybe. I know we were on something flat./_

_/Koishii, that was the counter top./_

_/But we fell through it./_

_/I still don't know how we ended up in the storage bin./_

They both laughed silently, enjoying their game. It was another aspect of the rut involving mind stroking. It's purpose was to induce hormonal changes that would trigger the final stage.

//huhhh....good mind fuck.//

/Later, koi./

/Later. Until then./

()

Tien and Trunks were doing some levitation exercises at Master Roshi's.

"So tell me, Trunks. Has your...'situation' settled down any?"

Trunks did a backflip. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, person A loves me, the one who's married and has a side."

Tien crossed his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me of all the players."

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's a mess. Now the side is a problem, because person A won't give him up."

Tien stared. "What? So person A is in love with you _and _the side?"

Trunks stretched. "I hate to admit it, but no. Person A loves me, but not the same way..."

"Use those feet and walk, man!"

"I know. And I might have followed your advice, except..."

"Except what, you idiot!"

"That person A said they loved me."

"So what, Trunks? What are you hoping for?"

The demi-saiyan smirked. "He's weakening to me. When we were together the other night-"

"Oh, _Kami"_ Tien rolled his eyes. He waved his arms in exasperation. "You are lost. Gone, out there, crazy. There's no hope, you fool!"

Trunks gave a slow smile. "Maybe. But he's falling for me, and that makes all the difference."

"Trunks, is there mental disorder in your family? No, don't answer that."

The demi-saiyan motioned him to quiet. "Stop _yelling, _okay?

"Okay! But frankly, this is so stupid...I can't be diplomatic about it. What is it about person A that turns everyone out?"

"He's awesome, Tien. Everyone looks up to him. Beautiful and strong, the most powerful-"

He caught himself, realizing he almost said too much. Tien stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you in love, or worshiping an idol?"

"A little of one, and a whole lot of the other. I'm no starry eyed kid, Tien. But shimatta, I want him for my own!"

"Wait a minute...what were you getting ready to say?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Do I know this 'person A??'"

"Uh...no."

Tien kept staring. "It's just that it almost sounded like you were describing...Goku."

Trunks laughed nervously. "Aw, come on, Tien. Don't be crazy!"

The big warrior laughed also. "Yeah, that's goofy. It's just that by your description...I couldn't think of anyone else!"

"Yeah, I know" _that was close._

Tien levitated. "Look, my friend. For your own sanity, let it go. Find someone else, or get away for awhile and cool off. You're too close to the situation and it's clouding your judgement."

Trunks made a series of motions with his body. "If person A didn't care, or love me at all, my decision would be easy. But it's love that makes it hard to walk away."

"It's love that's turning your brains to mush." Tien retorted. "Don't you have any pride? And what about the 'side?' What's their deal in all this?"

Trunks snorted. "That's the real competition, not the wife."

Tien grinned. "Good looking, huh?"

The demi-saiyan snorted.

Tien smiled knowingly. "Wooo eee. Why, Trunks. Are you _freaky?_ Is a little three way deal in the works?"

Trunks flushed red. "N-no! Are you crazy?"

"Sure you're not trying to squeeze inbetween?"

Teeth gritted. "Even I'm not _that_ far gone."

Tien was serious again. "Just testing. At least here's hope for you."

Trunks feigned a punch to his midsection. "Yeah, imagine that!"

()

Chi Chi was finding it more and more difficult to deal with Goku's ill temper and erratic moods as the days wore on. Each rut had a different tempo, making it impossible for her to prepare. Out of necessity both Goten and Gohan were told the truth at Goku's insistence long ago. Ignorance of their heritage was unacceptable. Not that their sons embraced the concept with any enthusiasm.

_There's some advantages to my blood at least_ she thought silently as she approached her husband. _At least neither of our sons turn into maniacs every year._

Goku spun as she approached. He looked like a wild man, the whites in his eyes prominent.

"What do you want, woman? Why can't you stop pestering me with your attentions?!"

"Goku, please sit at the table. I'm going to put these towels on you."

Snarling, the tall saiyan dropped into a chair. "Go to hell. Your pathetic attempts do nothing."

Chi Chi held her tongue. Normally she would have a retort ready, but it wasn't wise when he was in this state. Both Goten and Gohan were nearby in case of accidents.

She swabbed cold towels across his neck and shoulders in silence. He grunted.

"Why don't you make yourself useful. Go upstairs and get _in bed."_ he turned to her with a lewd smirk.

"You know I'll help you, Goku-"

"The name is Kakarot. Do you have difficulty saying it?!" he demanded.

Chi Chi considered her reply. "No, Kakarot. Please relax" she swabbed his chest this time.

Goku closed his eyes momentarily. "Not bad." he growled. "You do as you're told."

The petite beauty grittted her teeth. _I never get used to this._

Slender hands continued to apply cooling cloths. The dark saiyan eventually grew impatient with her attentions. His tail tip coiled her wrist possessively.

"Enough of this, woman. Come." he grabbed her into his lap. She panicked as sharp teeth tore away her tunic down to the shoulder. Underneath she felt a rock hard erection that bulged between her legs.

"Not here, please!!" she shouted. "What if someone comes in?!"

"Who?" Goku growled, nipping her throat. "Gohan and Goten are big boys now."

"That isn't the point!!" she squirmed, trying to free herself. It was a mistake. Her struggles fueled his excitement.

"Hai, fight me, witch. If you can!" holding her in a viselike grip, he dropped to the floor.

She struggled in earnest now. _Kami take it, I won't do it on my kitchen floor!!_

A hot tongue silenced her screams. The saiyan groaned in pleasure as she struck him with her fists. The struggle didn't go unnoticed. Gohan and Goten burst into the kitchen, knowing the situation.

With a mixture of fear, anger and revulsion they stared momentarily at the sordid scene. Gohan found his voice first.

"Get off of her. _Now!!"_

Goku stared up in rage, fangs bared. "Fuck off."

All hell broke loose. Goten pointed a well aimed kick to his father's jaw. Howling, the saiyan rolled off Chi Chi, releasing her. Gohan dragged her out of the kitchen.

"We're getting you away from here!"

"You know the situation, Gohan-"

A loud crash. "Goten!!" Chi Chi shouted.

"Stay here!!" Gohan powered up and raced into the kitchen.

()

He arrived just in time. Goku had Goten by the throat, rolling madness in his eyes.

"I'll _kill_ you, you little prick. Get your own woman!!"

Goten attempted to form a ki blast. "I don't die...so easy, you _crazy bastard!"_ he choked, nearly blacking out.

Goku slammed him against the wall, snarling. "How soft is your skull?!"

Gohan wasted no words. Making a silent prayer, he formed a hei-ken and struck his father hard. The tall saiyan froze in shock as the psychic sword passed through his body. He fell to the floor almost immediately, unconscious.

Goten gasped for air, holding his throat. "Good timing." he stared at the prone figure.

Gohan stared down as well. "You okay, Goten?"

"No. I still can't believe that's our father when he's...in heat."

Gohan kneeled next to Goku, looking him over. "It's part of what he is, Goten. He can't help being saiyan."

"I know that, Gohan, but _kuso!_ I still have a hard time accepting it."

"Acceptance is the most difficult part." Chi Chi stood in the entranceway. She was holding up her torn tunic.

Goten sighed. "I just wish sometimes...that he wasn't saiyan. Then none of us would suffer through this."

Chi Chi went to him. "I know. The change is so complete it's frightening. But he has no awareness of his actions in this state. Can you imagine how _he_ feels about it?"

Goten was somber. "Will this happen to us?" he shuddered at the thought.

Gohan leaned Goku against the wall to a sitting position. "We take a lot of heat for not being full saiyan, Goten. But in all honesty I can say sometimes I'm glad we aren't. I've never rutted, and you never had any symptoms. Whenever I see dad go through this nightmare I thank Kami I'm not completely saiyan."

"I often think it's my greatest gift, sparing you two this." Chi Chi said quietly.

Gohan spoke in a cracked whisper. "I remember what happened the first time, mom."

She gasped. "I thought you were too young..."

Goten stared. "What do you two mean?!"

Gohan pinched his eyes shut. "Dad...nearly killed mom."

Goten's eyes went wide in disbelief. _"Killed_ her?!"

"I told you not to speak of that, Gohan!" Chi Chi felt hysterical.

"It's no good, mom. Goten needs to know...the full extent of what dad's capable of when he's rutting."

"But...what happened?" Goten's mouth went dry.

Chi Chi looked over at her unconscious husband. "Your father had a...psychotic episode like this one. He attacked me. Gohan stumbled into the room and screamed. It distracted your father momentarily, and he turned to attack Gohan. Your brother's hidden power struck him with a fireball, knocking him out. Shortly after that the police arrived. When your father came to he got violent again. He attacked the officers until one of them surprised him with a stun prod."

"Who called the police?"

"The neighbors. They reported domestic violence. Energy damping bands were put on him and he was charged with spousal abuse."

Goten looked at his father again, disbelief plain on his features.

Gohan could read his train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, Goten. It's like someone else in our father's skin."

The demi-saiyan nodded numbly. "Did they lock him up?"

"Yes. It was a mess, and a media playground. Your father was well known in tournament circles, and news spread fast. He was banned from participating in some events. Sponsors dropped out, fearful of the controversy."

Gohan's eyes went wide, then. "I didn't even know about that part!"

Chi Chi nodded. "He was ordered to do community work and undergo counseling. The fine was heavy, but sentence was suspended while Goku complied with the law."

"Gods." Gohan covered his eyes.

Goten sighed. "When dad returned to normal...what happened?"

A pause. "He had no memory of the events at all. I had to...tell him."

"What happened then?" Goten was very still.

"He didn't say anything and went upstairs. I felt something was wrong, so I followed him upstairs. I stopped him just in time."

"From doing what!"

"Commiting suicide. He had gathered a small ki bomb in his hand. I told him I understood about the rut, and forgave him. But he still has nightmares about that first time."

Gohan wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm glad you were able to stop him, mom."

Goten kneeled next to his father. The handsome face was closed and peaceful, showing none of the insane fury held shortly before. He kissed a cheek.

"Gomen nasia. Rest, dad. Get better, we need you back."

()

A similarly violent scene played out at Capsule headquarters. Vegeta was on a rampage.

Bulma locked herself into an airtight chamber. Fists of fury pounded away at the metal shell protecting her, but it wouldn't last long.

In desperation she activated her portable intercomm. _For Kami's sake dad, be there!! Trunks, where are you?!_

The raging saiyan prince bellowed outside the chamber. "This pile of junk won't save you from me, woman. I always get what I want!!"

Bulma didn't reply, still frantically trying frequencies. _Dammit! Someone answer, he's going to kill me!!_

A buzz. _**Bulma!! What's going on down there!!**_

"Dad! For Kami's sake, get the injection! Vegeta's gone crazy, and-"

_On my way!!_

A fist smashed into the bulkhead wall, pushing heavy metal into the control panels. Bulma was terrified. There was nothing she could do or say to control her fate.

_If only I had a freaking stun gun..._

WHAMMM!!!

She covered her ears from the deafening impact. A muscled arm reached into the chamber for her.

"Come, woman! I won't beg this time. You'll give me what I want, or-"

"Dumb ass!!" she responded rashly. "Go yank yourself!!"

Bulma thought she had a brief respite. The arm disappeared momentarily. _Did he leave?_

Suddenly she heard the sound of metal tearing. Two hands were pulling open the torn bulkhead.

Bulma looked wildly about for something, anything to hold him off. She pressed against a far wall.

SKREEEEEEE...another panel sheared loose. Vegeta forced his way past jagged metal and leered at her. Her fear excited him further.

Bulma held her hands out. "Now Vegeta, listen to me..."

"I'm done listening, woman." black eyes burned with savage fury as he grabbed her.

Bulma screamed. "TRUNNNKSS!!!" she kicked and pushed.

Vegeta laughed, dragging her out into the hallway. "Hai, you'll scream when I'm done with you!!"

"Vegeta, please! Let me go!!"

"Not a chance" he snarled, kissing her hard.

Bulma felt breath leave her lungs as the world went dark. _This is it, he's going to kill me..._

To her amazement, he loosed his hold. She opened her eyes, gasping for air.

_What? He let me go??_

She stared into the dark features. Vegeta registered confusion for a moment, staring blankly at her.

"Treachery." he mumbled, before collapsing at her feet. Bulma stood stunned and grateful. Behind him her father stood with the dosage gun pointed.

"Thank Kami." she nearly collapsed in relief. "Dad, I thought I was done for."

Her father looked at Vegeta with disgust. "Leave this animal on the floor right where he is."

"Dad-"

"Enough, Bulma. I may have to witness your idiotic relationship with this saiyan, but I sure as hell won't stand by and let him kill you."

()

_The storm was coming._

_Goku lay in a near comatose state, almost serene in anticipation. His only awareness lay within his soul. The final stages had begun._

_Vegeta remained motionless in an isolated corridor. Insensate awareness waited within his soul as well. The final stages had begun._

()

"Has he moved yet, Goten?"

"No, Gohan. His ki...it has that same strange feel about it again."

"I know. Like he's suspended between life and death."

Goten pushed against the unmoving form. "See? He isn't reacting to anything."

Gohan stared. "Goten, you know the routine at this point."

Goten rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Yeah. It could get embarrassing, though."

"Only if we're needed. But I'll take that over someone dying any day."

Goten winced. "True. By the way, I noticed your new attack. Where'd that come from?"

"Necessity. I've tried to develop ways for dealing with dad that are efficient and quick, especially during the rut."

"I think that's smart."

"Even I'm not crazy enough to get in a protracted fight with dad. Vegeta does it all the time, and it gets him nowhere."

()

Trunks sensed his father's ki deep within the complex.

_Mom told me what happened. I'd better move him while he's zoned out._

The demi-saiyan alighted down the dimly lit corridors in the lower level. He saw the damage done by Vegeta.

Small smile. _Father's definitely this way._

Around the annex turn he flew past chunks of metal and debris. Vegeta lay among the wreckage.

_Figures._

Kneeling next to Vegeta, Trunks turned him over, blue eyes staring in shock.

_What's wrong with his ki?! It's like he's almost dead, it barely registers._

He cradled the dark head in his hands.

"Father! Can you hear me?"

Vegeta groaned, frowning. He turned over.

"Wake up! You've been lying here for hours!"

The saiyan prince sniffed. "Hn, my son." dark eyes opened slowly.

Trunks looked at him worriedly. "Your time is close. I can feel it!"

Vegeta looked around in confusion. "Kuso! Now what happened?!"

"You attacked mother. Grandfather knocked you out with a drug."

"Treacherous dog. I'll-"

"You'll do nothing, father. You would have killed her."

"Why would I kill her when I needed her sex?!"

"You can't be trusted now!"

Vegeta pushed up out of the embrace. "Hn. Very true." he turned to look at his son oddly.

Trunks stood up behind him. "What is it?"

A soft purr. Vegeta reached out and traced his lips with a finger.

Trunks felt a sense of dega vu all over again. _The kitchen!_

"S-stop it, father!"

Vegeta smiled softly, staring at his mouth. "Gorgeous." he murmured, edging closer.

Trunks panicked. Through the runtek link he could feel waves of lust followed by...love?

The realization surprised him. _Not this, not now! It's insane!_

Vegeta purred even louder. Trunks couldn't focus. Musk overwhelmed his senses, hammering them into submission. Vegeta's raw hormones were at critical mass, and the younger saiyan couldn't handle the overload. Magnetic dark eyes captured his attention.

_Got to snap out of it..._ he couldn't move at first. Vegeta stroked his face slowly.

Trunks grabbed the hand on his cheek. "I...think you'd better come with me." he managed.

Black eyes lit with fire. "Yes, I know." muscled arms encircled his waist. The sable tail twitched anxiously.

Trunks turned beet red. "N-No, that isn't what I meant!"

"Kiss me." the deep voice commanded.

Without conscious thought Trunks leaned into the hot mouth. The sensations running through the touch were indescribable. Tongues lapped wetly, probing for more heat.

Trunks was terrified and aroused at the same time. His movements were no longer his own. He returned Vegeta's embrace fully, enjoying his scent and taste. But as they kissed with more fervor, he could also taste and smell...Goku!

_Say what??_ the discovery cut through his haze of lust, giving him the strength to pull away.

"What's going on here, father? I don't understand!!"

Vegeta only snarled. A dark mask of fury immediately replaced lust. Fangs bared sharply. "You have ten seconds to leave before I kill you."

"_What?!!"_

The horror of the rut finally hit home for Trunks. There was no compassion or mercy in those eyes. Vegeta _meant_ what he said.

"All right, father. I'll go."

Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance, his tail waving dangerously. "Seven seconds."

Shocked, the demi-saiyan took off like a shot. Vegeta resumed a normal stance once Trunks had sufficient distance from Capsule Corporation.

His tail was busy, reflecting his agitated mood. _I spared you this time, my son. Stay away now._

The saiyan prince sat on the steel tiled floor, taking up a pose of meditation. His tail wound tightly about himself.

_Hn, bakamono! Were you truly saiyan you wouldn't have brought my mate's taste and scent on your body. Arrula!! That nonsense would have gotten you killed on Vegetaseii during rut season._

Calming himself once more, he closed his eyes and smiled. He was ready.

Koibito. I'm a dog on a leash, set me free...

()

Trunks sat on a quiet hilltop, trying to make sense out of what was going on. He was rattled to the core.

_Stupid! They told me, warned me, __**said**__ I couldn't comprehend what the rut does. Now I do._

A disturbing thought plagued him. _Why did I respond to father like that? Kuso, that's sick!! And how is it that...kissing him was like kissing Goku at the same time? I've got to know why!_

He looked at his watch. "Maybe he's home so I can ask him. This damn link is useless, I haven't seen him in over a day."

Trunks flew for the Son house.

()

He wasn't exactly welcome. Goten answered the door and motioned him inside.

"Hey, man. How are you doing?"

Goten glanced upstairs. "Well, I'm okay-"

They both looked up. Gohan came downstairs.

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "So you're here too, huh?"

"Of course. What brings you around, Trunks?"

The purple haired saiyan watched his friends closely. Something was off.

"What's going on, you two? Really?"

"I asked you first, Trunks." Gohan replied. "What do you want?"

_Everyone's defensive here._ "I need to talk to Goku."

"Why?"

Trunks blinked. "What do you mean, 'why?' It's personal."

"It'll have to wait, Trunks. Sorry" Goten stated.

Trunks paused a minute. "Look. If I told you I knew about Goku's problem, would you let me talk to him?"

"You what??" the brothers nearly chorused.

"Who told you about this?" Gohan demanded.

Trunks swallowed, using the truth carefully. "He told me himself. We were talking about...saiyan customs."

Goten and Gohan looked at each other.

"I would think Vegeta would be more help in that area" Goten frowned.

"Father doesn't like to discuss certain topics much. Look, if it's

too much trouble-"

"It isn't." another voice raised. They all looked to the top of the stairs. Goku stood with his arms folded, wearing a dark blue satin robe. The shiny material flowed over sculpted curves.

_Why does he always look so hot?_ Trunks wondered idly.

Gohan coughed. "Uh, dad, are you-"

Goku waved him off. His expression was neutral. "What can I do for you, Trunks?"

Trunks moved to the base of the stairs. "I won't take much of your time. I just need to talk to you briefly."

"No." Goten shook his head.

Goku growled a little. "It's alright, Goten." the dark eyes surveyed Trunks quickly. "Come on up, Trunks. Don't take too long."

The demi-saiyan nodded, following him up. Goten went over to his brother.

"Gohan." he whispered in disbelief. "Why does Trunks smell like his father?"

Gohan stared upstairs as well. "Beats the hell out of me."

()

Goku motioned him into the guest room. Once inside, he shut the door.

Trunks walked over to him, but Goku moved away.

"Hey, what's the deal, Goku?"

"You said you'd be brief."

Trunks observed him quietly. _He's barely controlled. That must be why he's keeping a distance._

Goku sniffed. "I thought so." dark brows pinched together.

Trunks blushed. "Something happened earlier today with father."

The dark saiyan smiled coldly. "I can tell he touched you. Why were you with him?"

"It was bizarre. I went to find him after he attacked mother-"

"I know about all that. Where do you come in?"

_His temper is short_ Trunks noted silently. He continued. "I found him in the lower levels in a strange state. At first I thought he was in a coma-"

"A natural progression to the final stage. The body shuts down to prepare." Goku told him coolly.

Trunks swallowed. "I see. I was able to waken him. He was disoriented at first, but then...he started coming on to me again."

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "How did he smell?"

The demi-saiyan glazed at the memory. "Overwhelming, like some sort of perfume. It overloaded my senses and I couldn't think. The next thing I knew, we were kissing. I was kissing my _father,_ for Kami's sake!!"

Goku growled, teeth sharpening. "Fool!!"

Trunks blinked, startled. "Eh?!"

"_Bakana_, I swear. It's a miracle you made it out alive!"

"But there's more, and this is the confusing part. When I tasted him I could taste you as well. That's what I don't get!"

Goku paced. "Moron."

"Goku!! You don't have to be-"

"Maybe if your head rolls on the floor you'll get it."

"Explain! Why did that happen?"

"I'll tell you. Because you _don't_ go to a saiyan in heat wearing the scent of his mate. Are you suicidal?"

"Damn saiyan hyperactive senses! Am I supposed to spend half the day in the shower?!"

"Better than dead."

"But why did he smell and taste like you?"

"That was your doing, not his. Are you listening at all?!"

"Is that why he reacted??"

Goku nodded grimly. "He was responding to my scent and taste. Did you really think Vegeta would make a move on his own son?!"

Trunks sighed, calming a little. "No, of course not. But I do have one more question."

"On the same topic?"

"Somewhat. In the realm of dreams, father taunted me after he knocked you out."

Goku seemed interested. "Oh? Tell me, perhaps if it will fill in a few gaps of my own."

"He suddenly appeared and struck you from behind. We argued, and then he climbed all over you-" Trunks blushed.

Goku had to smile. Trunks was the oddest mixture of sleaze and prudishness.

"What did he do?"

"A lap dance on your stomach. You reached up and kissed him, but your eyes weren't even open. Father said he wanted to show me that."

'Hmm. So _that's_ what he did..."

"But I was wondering-"

"Why I responded? Because mates respond to each other on all levels. I didn't need to be awake to know it was him. We share a complete intimacy of body and mind."

"Oh." Trunks blanched.

"Now is there anything else?"

The demi-saiyan moved towards the taller figure again. "I just needed to know. Besides, I wanted to see you." he touched a warm hand briefly.

Goku yanked it away. "Don't do that! Especially now, Trunks!"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal-"

Goku's composure faltered as his voice grew harsh. "Now you get out of here, and I mean _now."_

Trunks felt a stab of anger. "I'm through being yelled at for one day. You want me to go? Fine! I'll leave."

As he made it to the door, a regretful voice stopped him. "Forgive me, Trunks. You know I'm not myself."

Small smile. "I know. This is tough on everyone."

()

"You two make pretty good watchdogs." Trunks joked with Goten and Gohan.

The brothers laughed. "Well, I guess we seemed kind of uptight earlier." Goten agreed. "But if you know the situation already..."

"Don't forget, my father is a saiyan too."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. That must be a lot of fun."

Trunks grinned. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, cool." Goten said. "Come back in a couple, okay? Maybe things will settle down by then."

Trunks gave them the thumbs up. "Hey, I've learned my lesson."

()

He flew at lightning speed, trying to keep his mind as blank as possible.

_If I don't think about anybody I won't slip up._

Trunks sat quietly atop a large hill in the suburbs. "Maybe I should've hooked up with Yamcha and Tien tonight."

He stretched out in the grass, admiring the sky peppered with stars.

_Such a quiet night. It certainly is beautiful._

Eventually Trunks drifted off. For once he didn't dream.

It was the quiet before the storm.

()

_Insidious thoughts, leaking through desire and ego..._

Vegeta sitting starkly in a darkened building, sweating profusely and losing his last battle...

Goku desperately seeking release with Chi Chi and finding no respite...

_Broken images, forcing their way into his mind..._

Vegeta smashing anything available, roaring his frustration...

Goku attacking Chi Chi like a wild man, stopped by Gohan and Goten...

_Kami, let the insanity end!!_

Trunks abruptly woke up in a cold sweat.

_What the hell is this, why is the link invading my sleep?_

Still more images. Vegeta comatose once again, motionless. Goku isolated downstairs, wearing red spandex shorts and pacing. Goten and Gohan standing guard at their mother's bedroom door.

Trunks couldn't even make a sequence out of the jumble. There was no connecting all the separate events. But one thing was clear, the turmoil boiling within his father and lover was coming to a head. A twisted part of him wanted to see it, taste the eroticism.

_No! I'd better not, it could be deadly_ his better half warned.

_They're so hot together. Just take a quick look_ his worse half whispered.

Trunks nearly laughed out loud. "Look at what? They aren't even together yet!"

The young man wrapped his arms around his knees. _Now I'm arguing_

_with my own conscience. But maybe I can send Goku some strength to_

_hang on with._

He closed his eyes and concentrated_. /Hear me, my beloved. Hold on! Soon you will be taken care of, I swear it!/_

Trunks opened his eyes. _I hope that helped._

Smiling, he looked up at the stars once more. He'd just made the worst mistake of his life.

()

The Z warriors were playing cards at Master Roshi's. The game was pretty hot when some surprise guests came to the door.

Yamcha laughed. "Hey, everybody! It's Goten and Gohan. You guys gonna join the game?"

The two demi-saiyans were frantic. "No, we've got an emergency." Gohan nearly shouted. Everyone looked up from the table.

"Calm down, Gohan." Roshi insisted. "We can't help if you're too upset. Now what's happening?"

"Our father is on the loose, that's what's wrong." Goten was nearly out of breath.

Krillen looked up from his cards. "What's all that mean, guys? Is there a threat to earth we weren't told about?"

"I don't know about earth, but we've got to bring him home in one piece." Gohan replied.

Piccolo finally responded. "Gohan, stop speaking in riddles. What's the danger? We haven't sensed anything unusual."

Gohan debated how much to tell. "Dad's sick, okay? He's going through a...medical problem right now, and he's _not_ in his right mind. In fact." he glanced at Goten, "you could say he's deranged."

"What??" the fighters all said simultaneously.

"Deranged? What happened to him?!" Roshi demanded.

"He's got a...physical disorder that's affecting his mind." Goten continued. "We were taking care of him, but he abruptly left before we realized what was going on."

Yamcha stared in disbelief. "It all just seems so incredible...is he really in that bad a state?"

"We can't emphasize it enough. He's capable of murdering anyone on sight."

There was a hushed silence as everyone absorbed the information.

Krillen blinked. "Our Goku... a wild eyed murderer?" he shook nervously.

Tien shook his head. "Guys...what's missing here? I mean..._ why_ has Goku gone crazy?"

Goten was pleading. "We can't say, it's a private matter. But he's suffering, and he _isn't_ the Goku you all know. When we find him you'll see."

Roshi pulled his chin. "If that's true, it's going to take all of us to subdue him."

Piccolo was thoughtful. "We can't do anything until he powers up his ki."

Tien nodded. "We'll wait. The minute his ki jumps...we're outta here!"

()

A blue streak blazed across the sky, abruptly bursting into brilliant gold. It headed in a very specific direction.

Trunks serenely looked at the stars. Particularly a falling one...

Something went off in his head. _That ki! It's Goku?!_

The demi-saiyan abruptly bounded to his feet as he stared upward. "Something's wrong. He's...super saiyan and dropping towards me!!"

Some instinct made him change mode as well. That same instinct saved his life momentarily. He barely dodged as a golden comet plummeted past him. A fist smashed a huge crater into the earth where he stood seconds before.

"_Goku!_ Are you insane?!" Trunks went airborne to get clearance. A deranged laugh was his only response. Goku flew after him, mad hatred glazing his features. Trunks was terrified. There was no reasoning with the saiyan anymore. Survival of the fittest.

In desperation he hurled a volley of fire disks to slow down the attack...

()

The Z warriors all jumped.

"That's IT!!" Goten yelled, leaping up. "It's dad!"

"The power is off the charts!" Piccolo agreed. "And Goku's not alone!"

"No" Yamcha nodded fearfully. "He's with..."

"Trunks?!!" they all shouted.

"Let's go!!" Gohan led the pack out.

()

Trunks knew his best chance was to get angry and let rage control his power. Brutally he punched and kicked defensively, driving Goku back time and time again. But it wasn't enough. If anything, his fighting made the mad saiyan more determined than ever. Every move he made was countered, every blow blocked or ignored.

Trunks continued to hammer away. _I can hurt him, injure him. It doesn't phase him! He's crazed, doesn't even feel my blows..._

With an animalistic roar, Goku knocked him into the side of a mountain. Trunks exploded the peak, freeing himself. Again he launched an attack, hoping to buy some time. He kicked the square jaw with everything he had. Goku fell back, careening into a nearby lake. Nearing exhaustion, Trunks dropped to his knee by the shoreline, gasping in disbelief and horror.

_Insane...I'll do what I must to survive...but..._

The lake suddenly bubbled and boiled. Startled, Trunks started to move. Before he could a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle with painful pressure, nearly breaking it.

"NO!!!" Trunks attempted to fly. Too late. A golden flame of hair burst above the surface, blue eyes crazed and unseeing. The lunatic smirk remained as Trunks was yanked under by his foot. He gagged as they disappeared underneath dark waters.

He was being choked, a bitter reminder of an earlier episode. It was for keeps this time...

_I won't die like this. If I have to use the saiyan in me I will..._

He felt hands giving way as he kneed a swollen groin. White hot pain screamed through the link they shared.

_/Dog!!/_

Trunks used the moment to spring from the water. He flew clear, pausing to gather his wits and figure out a strategy.

_Bet that hurt. Nothing like getting a knee in a hard on..._

It was true. Goku crawled from the water, stooped over in pain. Trunks watched silently, praying for a miracle. They were both bloody and bruised.

The super saiyan fell to his knees and slowly looked up, staring in astonishment. For a moment, sanity flickered in the deep blue eyes.

"Trunks...what...am...I...doing...here??"

Pale eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Goku. I can't trust you now." he slowly drew his sword.

And then it was gone, lost to roiling madness once more. Goku snarled, canines sharp.

"Little prick, you called to me! I _warned _you." a thick golden tail whipped in agitation.

Trunks backed higher in the sky, eyes widening. His sword was held at the ready. _Did I??_

Goku gave a sick laugh. "A pity. Perhaps you're anxious to die. Far be it from me to deny you your wish." he launched himself like a comet.

Trunks closed his eyes and slashed. A howl of pain told him he scored a direct hit. Goku roared a scream of curses and fell back. Blood welled across a deep gash in his chest.

The demi-saiyan stared at the unholy terror bent on destroying him. Goku suddenly paused, staring at his wound strangely.

"Hmm." he tasted his own blood. "Your toy can't kill me." he looked up dangerously. "Care to try again, dear purple?"

Trunks gasped. "Whatever it takes. I don't want to hurt you!"

Goku smirked coldly. "You won't." he abruptly disappeared.

"Shimatta!!" Trunks swore, spinning around.

Nothing but silence. The demi-saiyan sweated, senses in overload.

_He's here somewhere. Got to fly in a random pattern..._

Before he could move arms like iron encircled him from behind.

"NO!!"

A sinister smile teased his ear. "Hello again, sweet purple."

Trunks couldn't hold his sword. It dropped from his hand into the lake below.

"Hmm. Your toy fell. Not that you'll be needing it." Goku squeezed.

"GAHHH!" _No...can't breathe..._

Trunks felt a pop. Searing pain shot through his side.

"Something wrong?" another twisted giggle. "I think I heard something..."

Trunks choked, feeling blood form in his mouth. _"Bastard..."_

Another pop. Trunks shrieked in agony as another rib broke.

Goku licked his ear. "I'll be gentle. The next will kill you."

"No..ghkk. Goku... I still love... you." Trunks gurgled, nearly blacking out. He could vaguely sense other ki approaching...

A pause. Trunks felt his would be murderer loosen his grip.

"It appears we have company, little flower."

()

The Z warriors arrived in the proverbial nick of time. In terrified awe they witnessed the most incredible scene of their lives.

"It's true!" Yamcha couldn't believe as they arrived frantically on the scene. "Look at him!!"

"He's killing Trunks!!" Piccolo bellowed.

"No, he won't!!" Goten moved to fly at him. Gohan stopped him.

"Wait. If we rush like that he might harm Trunks more. Let's see if we can get him to talk."

Tien gawked. "Kami, look at his eyes! Goten and Gohan were right, he's insane!"

Krillen gulped. "Maybe...maybe I can reach him. Guys...let me try first, okay? He won't see me as a threat."

"Alright." Piccolo nodded grimly. "Everyone, listen. Form a circle. We don't want him bolting with Trunks."

In grim agreement they formed a wide formation around the two. Goku stared in curious amusement. Trunks slumped in his arms, unconscious.

"_So."_ he looked them over. "The troops have arrived."

"Father, put him down." Gohan pleaded. "You're killing him!"

"I'm just having a little fun. Now leave!"

"We can't do that." Piccolo interjected. "You aren't yourself, and we're worried..."

Goku flashed his canines. "Worry about yourselves. My buisness here doesn't concern you. I'm just playing!"

"Playing?!" Yamcha blew up. "Goku, this isn't you! Look at Trunks. He's dying in your arms!"

Goku looked at his victim casually. "There's something romantic about that, don't you think?" he laughed insanely.

Krillen floated towards them. He tried to project calm. "Goku, listen..."

Snarl. "The name is Kakarot."

Krillen laughed nervously, holding his hands up. "Sure, Kakarot's a good name..."

Blue eyes narrowed. "You think to humor me?"

"Uh, no. But we're all friends here, right? There's no reason not to let Trunks go. Whatever he's done, it can be worked out."

Goku just glared. He looked at the circle of warriors slowly.

"I have no idea what you fools hope to accomplish, but not one of you has the power to stop me."

"Power alone won't defeat us, Kakarot." Piccolo said carefully. "And we have more than enough here."

"Shimatta, come to your senses!" Tien implored. "We don't even _want_ to fight. We're here as your friends!"

Goku frowned again. "Hmm." he looked at his sons slowly.

Gohan edged forward. "I have power enough father, and you know it. Harm Trunks, and-"

Goku smirked coldly. "You'd give me the most trouble. Beware, Gohan. Even you wouldn't last long against my third level. I have no desire to kill my son." he gave a sick grin. "At least not yet."

"Then you'll have to kill both." Goten promised. "Let Trunks go. He's no harm to you now!"

Blue eyes flickered in indecision. "Impressive. Incredibly stupid, but impressive."

Goten matched the weird grin. "Hey, we get it from you."

"Funny boy. Now go away before I break your skull."

"C'mon, Goku" Krillen tried again, reaching for Trunks.

Goku slapped him like a flea. Krillen went sailing into Piccolo, who caught him in mid tumble.

"Ugh. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." the Namek eyed Goku critically. He noticed for the first time the saiyan's near state of undress. Goku was bare save for red spandex shorts. Spandex shorts that showed a great deal...

_Curious..._

"The name is Kakarot, dolt. I won't say it again."

Yamcha edged over to Tien. "We've got to do something. Trunk's ki is beginning to drop..."

Tien whispered back. "You wanna try for it?"

"I hear you over there." Goku snapped. "Don't be foolish. I'd hate to have to kill you as an example."

"Give us Trunks at least!" Tien shouted. "Then we can help you!"

"_Help_ me?" Goku paused momentarily. He felt strange all of a sudden. Blinding heat and warmth spread through his bones, distorting his vision. Red pinpricks dotted his vision as blood boiled beneath the skin. Breathing became hard and rapid as he sweated heavily. Conscious thought faded away...

The rut had started.

Instinct guided him, sending out the siren call. _Vegeta, my love...come!_

()


	4. Chapter 4

A/U -Sequel to GOLDEN DREAMS. Trunks made the first move. Now Vegeta makes his.

DARK NIGHTMARES pt. 4

(Continued)

In silence Vegeta continued his vigil in the bowels of Capsule Corporation. No one had been foolish enough to seek him out again. Not that it mattered. He sat mutely on the cold floor, his pose of meditation unchanged for hours. The fever ate away at his control, leaving little left. A black tail uncoiled slowly, waving the air. Vegeta gave a tiny smile as his eyes opened.

"Hai, now." he knew. He felt the explosion even as he heard the call.

_/Vegeta, my love...come!/_

No longer could he hold the madness at bay. Erupting into gold, Vegeta blasted through the wall and out into the night.

()

The Z warriors paused at the saiyan's strange behavior. Goku was staring wildly and sweating as the broad chest heaved. He nearly dropped Trunks.

"Oh no." Gohan whispered. _/Goten!/_

His brother gave a panicked glance. _/If he starts here...we're done!/_

"What? Look at him, guys!" Yamcha blurted. "Is he spacing out?!"

Piccolo moved forward. "I'm grabbing Trunks while he's in this state. Gohan, cover me!"

The demi-saiyan nodded grimly. They moved...

"_What?!"_ Krillen looked up. Another ki of potent power approached.

The others halted and glanced skyward as well.

"Up there!" Tien yelled, pointing at a blazing golden comet rapidly approaching.

"Vegeta." Piccolo groaned. "That's _all _we need!"

Yamcha's eyes went wide. "He's in super saiyan mode, too. Not good, guys!"

Goten spared his brother a look. "It's going to be a hell of a fight now, we've got to-"

But Vegeta abruptly stopped, surprising everyone. He merely hovered above them all. Suddenly Goku came out of his trance, following Vegeta with his eyes.

"Uh oh." Krillen whispered. "Look, Goku's snapped out of it."

"But why's he staring at Vegeta like that?" Tien wanted to know.

Piccolo lifted up. "I'd better head this off now. Vegeta, Goku attacked Trunks-"

Vegeta laughed insanely. "Life's a bitch and then you die."

Stunned silence.

"D-did he say what I thought I heard?" Krillen stammered.

Goten noticed something else. "Gohan, everyone! Look at him...his eyes!!"

"His eyes..." Gohan saw it, too. _Kami, is it possible? Are they on the same cycle? Is that why Trunks came over the other day, for advice-__

"He's as crazy as Goku!" Yamcha concluded in amazement.

Wild eyes rolled at him. "Crazy, am I? And by the way, his name is Kakarot!" Vegeta flew at him suddenly.

"HEY!!"

"Yamcha, get out of the-" Piccolo's warning came too late. The saiyan prince collided with the z warrior, knocking him from the sky.

"I've got him!" Tien shouted, flying after his fallen friend.

"What the hell is your problem, Vegeta!" Piccolo snarled. "Your biggest rival is holding your son. He's hurt! Don't you even care?!"

Vegeta paused, smiling at Goku and Trunks. "You're right, Namek. Kakarot, how are your injuries? I see you've been hurt."

Goku smirked coldly. "Not bad, Vegeta. He cut me with his little toy, but I'll live-"

"Shimatta!!" Piccolo bellowed. "You're both insane!" he moved to charge.

Gohan came alongside his brother. "Get ready." he whispered.

"Bro, are we thinking on the same track here?" Goten kept his voice low.

_/Yeah. I can smell it on Vegeta, too./_

_/I caught it when he got close enough. Chikuso, we don't need this complication!/_

Yamcha started to move also. "Cheap shot, Vegeta! But I swear you'll regret it-"

Goku held out a hand. "I see everyone's about to get really stupid. But before a lot of you get hurt, take the purple hair. I have no use for him anyway." he casually tossed Trunks into the air.

"Trunks!!" Tien flew to catch him. "Goku, you've become a monster!!"

"I said the name is Kakarot!!" Goku glared. "You have your little friend. Now leave me be!"

"Yes, it _is_ pathetic." Vegeta folded his arms, taunting.

"What's pathetic is your attitude." Piccolo yelled. "I don't know what your problem is, Vegeta-"

"Oh, enough of this whimpering. Give the child a sensu bean and be done with it. I'll leave soon enough."

"Not soon enough" Goten snapped. "Tousan, you've got to come home with us."

Goku growled. "Iie. Make me!" blue eyes rolled madly as he laughed.

"That's the spirit, Kakarot!!" Vegeta chimed in. "And when you're done, leave me the scraps. Perhaps I'll mount the heads for trophies!"

Krillen whispered to Tien and Yamcha. "I've got a sensu bean. Something is seriously wrong with those two."

"I know." Tien looked at the ranting saiyans. "Quick, give it to Trunks."

Krillen pressed the bean past pale lips. "C'mon, guy. Chew it!"

Their friend chewed slowly as he swallowed. Tien braced Trunks tightly. "Easy. You'll be okay now."

The demi-saiyan blinked as his wounds and bruises disappeared. "What's going on?" he whispered, feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

Yamcha nodded. "See for yourself. Whatever Goku has must be catching. Your father's gone crazy, too!"

Trunks stared. He could see it, smell their hormones. _It's a wonder they aren't screwing in front of everyone..._

Blue eyes rolled back. "Don't feel so good." the demi-saiyan blacked out.

"Trunks! What's wrong with him?!" Yamcha yelled in frustration. Tien touched the smooth forehead.

"He's got a small fever. Set him down somewhere, quick!" Tien instructed. Yamcha gently laid him down in a soft patch of grass.

Vegeta pointed at Goten and Gohan. "Go home and play. There really isn't any time to deal with you now."

"You're the one that needs to leave, Vegeta!" Gohan informed him.

"Don't try anything funny." Goten added.

"Hn! If I try anything I guarantee it won't be funny."

Gohan floated over to his father and touched his arm. _Kami, his skin is flaming hot! _"Tousan, come home with us."

Goku blinked, unseeing. "Hah...Gohan? What do you want."

Vegeta growled suddenly, startling everyone. Without warning he charged Piccolo this time. They plummeted to the ground. The others flew to assist while Gohan and Goten remained with Goku, holding him in place.

"Easy, dad." Goten soothed. "We aren't your enemy."

"You don't have to hold me anymore, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Let us take care of you." Gohan responded.

Soft growl. "Not unless Vegeta leaves."

"What, are you setting each other off?" Goten asked, not understanding.

Goku smiled wickedly. "You could say that." his tail lashed at the thought.

Gohan lowered his voice. "We know he's in rut too, dad. His scent was impossible to miss."

"Of course. Anyone with reasonable saiyan blood would notice."

"The cycle is universal with saiyans, isn't it?"

"Enough of the bullshit questions, Gohan." Goku stared at the scuffle below. "Talking isn't on my mind right now."

They glanced at the prominent bulge in red spandex.

"Yeah, I guess not." Goten agreed.

()

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillen squared off against Vegeta. Piccolo was out cold from impacting solid rock.

"You stupid bastard!!" Yamcha yelled. "I'm sick of you bum rushing people!"

'Really?" blue eyes were insane with wild light. "C'mon, big boy. You couldn't get Bulma. Can you get me?!"

That blew it. Yamcha charged heedlessly. Vegeta chopped him once, knocking him away.

"ONE DOWN. Who's next!!" the saiyan laughed like a lunatic.

"Laugh at this!!" Tien posed his hands together.

"Cover your eyes, everybody!!" Gohan yelled.

WHOOSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!

A blinding flash illuminated the landscape, blotting out everything.

Vegeta staggered, holding his eyes. "Chikuso!! Human scum, you'll pay for that trick!"

"Not so funny now is it, Vegeta!" Tien bellowed. He flew at the prince, pummeling him with a punch. Caught off guard Vegeta crashed into a grove of bushes.

Tien chuckled. "It's been real, Vegeta. You look all nice and dignified."

Vegeta hissed in rage, eyes tinged with madness. He hurled a lethal ki blast. Startled, Tien barely dodged it. Vegeta regained his sight and charged to kill.

"You're one dead bastard!!" he crashed into the warrior, knocking him into a tree. Watching from above, Goku licked his lips in anticipation. "Delightful." he growled.

Gohan and Goten held him in dismay. Tien suddenly screamed in pain as Vegeta pressed his palms against the broad chest. The saiyan prince cackled with sick glee.

"I'll crush these bones one by one, human." he grinned. "Then I'll hang your head on a stick!"

"Gaahhh!!"

Gohan was ready to move. "Like hell, Vegeta-" he lifted a hand. Goku saw it and chopped it down.

"You'll do nothing, boy" the saiyan snarled.

"You won't stop me!" Gohan snapped back.

"Tien, no!!" Krillen couldn't take anymore. The diminutive warrior flew at Vegeta, head butting him from behind. Yowling, Vegeta dropped to his knees.

"What fool?!" he held his ringing head. Krillen grabbed Tien and flew to the shoreline, setting him down gently.

"He's making short work of them all, Gohan!" Goten balled a fist. "They haven't a chance..."

"We'll give them one." Gohan let go of his father. He started to float down.

Goku snatched free from Goten, blocking him. "You seem to forget I'm still here."

"Get out of my way, father." Gohan warned.

"I'm so _terrified_." Goku growled. "Let's fight. I'll go easy on you-"

A bright flash flared behind him. Goten had powered up.

"What are you supposed to be-" still another flash. Goku turned again to see his other son golden and defiant as well.

"Your call, father. We'll drag you home if necessary." Gohan warned.

Goku snickered sarcastically. "Well, well, the joint is full of super saiyans. But the last time I checked...I WAS THE BEST ONE!!"

Swifter than lightning he grabbed Goten and Gohan by the hair and cracked their heads together. With a yelp of pain the super saiyans plummeted to earth.

Goku folded his arms indifferently as they landed with a thud. "Musical skulls."

Krillen dodged the falling saiyans. "What the heck happened?!"

Vegeta flew in front of him. "You've got other things to worry about, shrimp. I'll make you pay for interfering!"

Goku floated towards them, his golden tail waving sensuously. Vegeta momentarily halted his attack on Krillen to stare. Blue eyes narrowed in appreciation.

_/Hn, you're hot in those shorts./_

Goku smiled slowly with lidded eyes._ /Hotter out of them./_

"Hey, Vegeta!!" Krillen took a defensive stance. "I may be the only one left, but I won't be ignored. You'll pay for what you've done here!"

Vegeta glanced at him absently. "The mouse roars." he stared at Goku again, feeling his pulse explode.

Goku lowered to the ground. Vegeta followed him silently.

Krillen was still airborne. "HEY!! I'm talking to you, Vegeta!!"

They ignored him. Vegeta looked over his mate slowly.

_/Are you ready for me?/_

_/Hai, enough playing, koi. I have other games in mind now./_

_/Bishounen. I am your slave./_

Goku looked around his prince. "It seems Krillen still wants a fight."

Vegeta didn't turn around. _/I'll deal with baldy./_

Krillen came up behind him. "Okay, you two. I want some answers. Now why the-"

Vegeta pointed a finger over his shoulder, hitting Krillen with a small ki blast point blank in the head. The diminutive warrior hit the ground with a thump.

"Ha." Vegeta grinned. "Down for the count."

Goku looked at the warrior wreckage lying about. "They'll have some pretty bad headaches. Now let's go."

"Hai, but first." Vegeta grabbed his mate. Seconds later they were kissing passionately.

"Mmmm" _/I wanted to do this when you showed up./_

/Hn, I wanted to tear those shorts off. I fought those fools so I wouldn't jump your bones in front of everyone./

Goku grabbed Vegeta tightly. He was about to blow. _/Koi!/_

Vegeta wrapped his tail around, in a similar state. /_Hai! We're out of here!!/_

Goku transmitted them away.

()

Piccolo clutched his head, fighting down waves of nausea. A trickle of blood ran from his nose. _Must have a skull fracture._

The others were staggering up as well. Goten was kneeling, rubbing his head. Gohan glanced over at his brother.

"Goten, you okay?"

"Nothing that a bullet wouldn't cure. What about you?"

Gohan rubbed a palm to his forehead. "Should've been...looking for that three stooges routine. Kuso! What a joke!"

"Then what's the damned punchline?" Tien groaned, holding his ribs.

Trunks leaned against a tree. He wanted to throw up. "I think we were."

Yamcha wobbled angrily. "Yeah...well, Vegeta's gonna regret this!"

Krillen still sat in the grass. "Will everybody please stop yelling?

At least until the planet quits spinning?!"

"Krillen! Do you have any sensu beans?!" Piccolo wanted to know. "I don't think...I can make it back with this head injury."

Krillen clutched his head. "Quit yelling! I'll check my pouch." he rummaged in his clothing.

Goten squinted at the night sky. "We seem to be missing the main characters of this movie."

"Yeah, two psychopaths and seven pinballs!!" Piccolo grunted. "I've had my fill of saiyans about now."

"Even if we find Goku, what in kami would we do with him?" Yamcha wanted to know. "He needs to be treated or something!"

Trunks surveyed the group. They were a mess. ._We're lucky to have our_

_lives. I won't underestimate the rut again, I swear it.._

"Hey, Trunks. Catch" Krillen tossed him a bean.

"Thanks."

"Why do you look so down?"

"This is my fault, I-"

Gohan stared. "What do you mean!"

Trunks stopped. "I...nothing! I just can't help thinking this could have been avoided somehow."

Gohan and Goten looked at each other. "We need to talk." Goten finally said.

Trunks fell silent.

Piccolo chewed his sensu. "Be grateful we got here in time, kid. Goku nearly made you a pudding."

"I know." Trunks was somber.

Tien stretched his healing ribs. "Yeah, well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of being banged around by Vegeta!"

Trunks gasped. "My father...did all this?!"

"We aren't lying on the ground for effect!"

"But what can you do about it?" Krillen wanted to know.

The bald z warrior frowned. "I don't know. Give me time to think about it!"

Goten straightened up. "This isn't good. Dad must have transmitted out. We have no way of tracking them now."

Gohan swore. "Shimatta! The state they're both in...they'll kill each other!"

Trunks stared at him wide eyed. _He doesn't know the whole truth!_

"I think we have a right to know what's going on, Gohan!" Piccolo demanded.

"I already told you-" Gohan began.

"You've told us a lot of nothing, dude." Yamcha agreed. "What's this 'medical condition' that made your own father attack you like that!"

"Wait a minute!" Trunks interjected. "Goku attacked Gohan?"

"Both of us." Goten rubbed his neck. "He suckered us after we changed to super saiyan."

"I don't get it. What were you trying to do?"

"Drag him home by the hair if necessary!" Gohan gritted his teeth. "But obviously it didn't work out that way."

"Actually Trunks, we were trying to get to you first" Tien told him.

"Oh."

"I still haven't heard a legitimate explanation." Piccolo stated.

Gohan sighed, debating how much to tell. He saw the anxious faces. Goten shook his head quickly.

"Look, everybody. I can only say that it's a medical problem that isn't pemanent, thank kami. It also is...a saiyan problem."

"A saiyan problem?" Piccolo turned that over in his mind.

"Okay." Tien said. "But...why the psychotic behavior? And why would Vegeta be affected at the same time as Goku?"

Trunks stared at Gohan and Goten. _Now what?_

Piccolo noted the exchange between the demi-saiyans. "What do the three of you know you aren't telling?"

"There's a line between what you should know and what's personal." Trunks told him.

"We almost got killed tonight!" Yamcha shouted. "How much more 'personal' does it need to be?"

"True, but we have to respect our father's privacy as well." Gohan stated.

"We also have to find them before something else happens." Goten added.

Tien shook his head. "Not enough, guys. If you can't trust us with the truth..."

Krillen disagreed. "Maybe we don't need all the sordid details."

"They're dangerous." Piccolo concluded. "We can't let them run around loose."

Gohan sighed. "Saiyans have a...cycle. They go through changes that make them totally irrational and insane. We usually keep dad isolated as much as possible during that time."

The men absorbed that information quietly, their faces registering confusion.

Tien stared in disbelief. "You mean...they go into _heat?!"_

Gohan nodded, gritted his teeth. "I really didn't want to get into this, but because of the danger you have a right to know."

"Unbelievable." Yamcha whistled. "I didn't know humanoid species did that..."

"Saiyans do. It isn't talked about in public at all."

Piccolo nodded, eyes widening. "I wondered...particularly since Goku had such a massive hard on the whole time."

"What were you doing looking?!" Goten wanted to know.

"Uh, Goten?" Yamcha volunteered. "In all honesty it was impossible to miss. I was trying _not_ to notice it."

Krillen looked embarrassed. "I hate to admit it, but...I wondered why he wasn't wearing something a little more concealing, too."

Tien pointed at the demi-saiyans. "But wait...what about you guys? Do you?"

Goten took a deep breath. "No, thank Kami. It seems only full saiyans go through it."

Everyone was quiet a moment, absorbing the information.

"We can't lose too much time looking for them." Piccolo finally said. "Assuming we can even find a trail at this point."

"I'm not sure I want to find them. What if they...go 'off' again?" Yamcha wondered.

Tien had a question. "Do they have any recollection of what's happening?"

"Most of the time no." Gohan grimaced. "They probably won't remember what happened here tonight-"

"Do we need to go on with this?!" Trunks was angry. "Everyone knows the problem. Now let's find them before disaster happens!"

Gohan was weary. "Trunks, we've been through this a lot more than you. When our father doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

The purple haired saiyan snorted. _We'll see. I can't stop my curiosity..._

Goten continued. "Yeah. It probably won't be any different with Vegeta."

"I'm just worried they'll hurt each other." Yamcha said.

"I doubt that." Krillen told him, startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo stared.

"I was the last one standing, if you will. Before Vegeta knocked me out I saw the two of them together. They actually seemed calmer before they disappeared."

()

The two saiyans were anything but calm. They had barely gotten into their isolated cabin before they tore into each other. Vegeta shoved Goku against the wall and yanked away red spandex, freeing a heavy erection. Strong hands pressed against sculpted shoulders, pushing him to his knees. The saiyan prince settled comfortably and promptly sucked his mate to a fierce climax. Goku came swift and hard, flooding the face of his prince. Vegeta was still tasting cream from his chin when he was pinned to the floor and stripped savagely, mewling as Goku fell over him. Tongues curled and slithered as they wet kissed. Vegeta freed his mouth and nipped the length of Goku's tail, sending him into frienzied howls.

The saiyans succumbed to their blazing hunger, the need for mindless stimulation overriding everything else. For days they would rut, heedless of anything other than the need to satiate their rapacious appetites.

The saiyan prince rolled his mate on his back, yanking strong hips into his lap. In one swift motion he pulled muscled thighs wide and plunged into blazing heat. Goku arched and howled again, wrapping his tail around the corded neck. Strong legs wrapped around the tight waist, hugging his prince close. Vegeta thrust hard in rapid fire succession, low growls rumbling his chest. Nipples strained in bold relief as he pushed, higher and harder. Searing orgasms ripped screams from their throats as Goku splattered everywhere, creamy glop striking Vegeta in streaks across his face and chest.

All this happened in five minutes. It would be a long week...

()

Piccolo stopped past the Son house. "You guys have any luck finding Goku?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, but that's not unusual once dad...starts. He often disappears for a time and then comes back."

"We haven't been able to pick up his ki, either" Goten added. "It usually means he's holed up somewhere."

The namek nodded. "Hmm. I just came from Capsule Corporation. Vegeta can't be found either."

"You talked to Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. Bulma told me pretty much the same thing too, that Vegeta disappears as well."

Gohan rubbed his chin. "Could they be together?"

Piccolo considered the possibility. "Maybe. But why?"

()

Had either saiyan been sane they would explain why. It was enough that they were mates, and needed each other. Goku roared in pure pleasure as he was mounted from behind, his prince arched over him. Strong hands snaked underneath the powerful body, massaging swollen teats. Sweat burst in beads from heated skin as their bodies moved in sync. Goku slid lower into the carpet, spreading his thighs wider, allowing his prince a deeper stroke. Vegeta snaked his tail underneath the flat belly, coiling it around a tight shaft and squeezing.

They rasped, faces contorted in concentrated desire. Goku clawed the carpet as he came close, groaning heavily. Vegeta jerked over him and cried out as he broke, biting a muscled shoulder. Goku exploded as well, hips bucking uncontrollably as orgasms washed over him in waves. His prince rode the storm with him, heaving with every thrust as he emptied again and again...

()

Trunks sweated, feeling a strange need scraping the edges of his mind. He wanted them both, in him and on him.

_Kami, it's perverse. But I can't stop myself...I keep wanting to see what they look like...in rut._

"Trunks!"

"Ha. Oh hi, mom. What's going on?"

Bulma rubbed his hair. "Hey...are you all there? I've been calling you for five minutes."

The demi-saiyan blushed. "Sorry. Just preoccupied, I guess."

Bulma looked at her watch. "Well, it's about eight. I have a conference meeting in about forty-five minutes. You're welcome to observe if you like."

Trunks frowned "hmm" _maybe some cool thinking will take my mind off of..._

"Well? Are you interested? I'm getting dressed in about ten minutes!"

Trunks smiled. "Sounds good. Besides, I need to brush up on my buisness skills."

()

Goku sat on the edge of the bed, powerful legs spread wide. His prince was upside down in his lap, sucking him to a frenzy. Musky bronzed thighs wrapped around the tall saiyan's head, squeezing with heated pressure. Thick black tails coiled tightly around sweaty torsos. Goku returned the favor of pleasure, large hands clamped on sweet ass cheeks as he swallowed his ouji whole.

()

Trunks sat through the presentations like zombie feed. His skin tingled, his groin felt tight.

_I want...ghods, I want..._

"Are you going to daydream the entire time?"

Trunks blinked to attention. "Sorry. Are you up next?"

Bulma grinned. "When this is over I want to know who she is."

The demi-saiyan stared at his mother. "She who?"

Bulma nudged him. "Whatever girl has you so distracted. Do you realize you're blushing red?"

"I am?" Trunks felt his face. It seemed rather warm.

The blue haired beauty nodded. "Yup. Now pay attention while your mom goes up there and wows all the big brass."

Trunks grinned. "Will do."

()

The Capsule conference had been fairly informative. When he payed attention Trunks found the lectures fascinating. Now if only his body would listen to his mind...

Can't stop these thoughts. What's wrong with me? I don't rut, so why do I feel so out of control lately? Damn, it's like all I want to do is screw...

He blinked in an attempt to focus on reality. Another corporate exec was on the podium. Robotically he clapped, not having a clue what was just said. Trunks looked at his program absently.

_Oh, great. Three more speakers. It's gonna be a long conference..._

()

The mated pair finally collapsed under the strain of their exertions. Temporarily sated, they lay in a tangle of arms and legs against the cabin door. Vegeta heaved heavily against a broad chest, his arms dragging the floor. Black tails were limp as rags on the carpet.

"Hai...Kakarot. How do you fare?"

Goku could barely manage a smile. "Dead, my prince. Or dreaming."

Warm breath whistled against his neck as Vegeta laughed softly. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head.

".And to think there will be more. Masaka! Would that I could crawl from my skin and leave this insanity behind."

Goku smiled, brilliant white teeth prominent. "Hai, but where's the fun in that?"

"Hn, fun, but at what cost? My back is killing me, my balls are blown, everything hurts, and my head rattles with pain!"

Goku managed a tired grin. "Is my badman worn out already?"

Vegeta snorted. "I don't exactly see you dancing around!"

"Shimatta!" Goku weakly lifted a hand and rubbed his aching skull. "Stop yelling. I can't even sit thanks to you!"

A snicker. Vegeta rubbed the lush ass gently. "My, my. Hurting down there, are we? I warned you a week ago you'd pay for what happened at the hotel."

Goku cursed. He throbbed miserably and couldn't move an inch.

"All right" he yielded. "Let me get some sleep, okay?"

Vegeta still lay stiff as a board on top of him. "Hn. All well and good. I can't open my eyes anyway."

()

Trunks scooted out from the convention with the excuse that he wanted to hang out for a night on the town. Bulma laughed, telling him 'young men are all the same'.

He grinned. Well, some more than others.

The demi-saiyan decided to travel in a more conventional manner. Strolling through the busy streets downtown he decided to take a trolley. It was fairly crowded.

His thoughts were preoccupied. _When they're finished, I have to see Goku..._

The young saiyan froze. A hot scene flashed across his mind suddenly...

Two perfect bodies, bronzed and tangled together in exhaustion. Goku's head was back against a door while Vegeta had rolled to his side on the floor. Their mouths were open in sleep.

Trunks blinked. _This isn't my doing! Maybe...their shields are down now and that's why I can see them. Kami, they're totally wasted._

"Excuse me, young man. May I sit here?"

Trunks jolted. An elderly lady was edging his way for a seat. "Oh, yes, ma'am" he moved aside. She nodded, her wrinkled face friendly.

"Such politeness. Thank you."

Trunks nodded absently. The scene flashed again. The golden lovers hadn't moved.

_Strange, they're in super saiyan mode. I remember Goku went like that on me when he got really hot. Kami, I can't see days of madness in that mode. No wonder they go insane._

He looked down briefly. Chikuso! I've got a hard on.

The demi-saiyan hoped no one could see. He fidgeted as two young women grinned at his distress and whispered to each other.

Trunks blushed. _Oh, great._

()

The demi-saiyan walked the bustling streets absently. He toured the strip. Neon signs were everywhere, and nightclubs were dotted on every block. Groups of people were talking and drinking. Prostitutes clustered at each corner...

It hurt to walk. His burgeoning erection only worsened. Trunks was feeling desperate.

_Short of yanking off in an alley, I don't know what to do._

"Hey, baby. You look a little lonely."

"Hmm?" Trunks looked up absently. Two women were standing nearby, watching him with great interest. One was a dirty blonde with long legs and heavily painted face. The other had dyed her hair bright pink and wore a tank top and jeans to match.

The pink woman walked up first. "Hi, I'm Bubbles. What's a cutie like you doing down here?"

Trunks looked her over. "Well, I ah..."

The blonde giggled. "Oh, he's shy. I like the shy ones."

'Bubbles' looked down. "Wooee. Honey, you need help there."

Trunks tried to keep his voice neutral. "I'm okay, really..."

The blonde walked up next. "I'm Sally. She's right. Bet a guy like you could get any girl. So why are you down here?"

"Well...me and my girl broke up. I'm a little...frustrated." Trunks lied with a crooked grin.

Bubbles hooked his arm. "Got twenty?"

Trunks blinked. He couldn't believe he was considering this.

"Yeah, sure."

"C'mon, pretty boy" Bubbles pointed around the corner. "Let's go over there."

()

Trunks let himself be led to a small alley. His eyes widened in dismay.

"Right here? Are you crazy?!"

Bubbles shoved him against a brick wall near a trash bin. "Keep your voice down, sugar. The cops don't come on this back street. Besides, I can tell you won't last much longer."

It was true. The recent image superimposed over his memories with Goku. Scent and taste became real, something he could touch.

_Kami, I'm losing my mind!_ his eyes closed as he leaned back. He didn't hear the sound of a zipper.

Trunks panted, grabbing handfuls of hair. Hot lips pulled him expertly. He came hard and fast, his emotions on overload. Breathlessly he shuddered, gulping air.

"Wow. You're something else, guy!"

"Hah?" Trunks blinked dazedly down at a pink tousled head.

Bubbles held his swollen shaft. "I didn't even get started before you blew. And look, you're hard again already."

Trunks wheezed, heat firing his skin. "Do you think you could?"

Bubbles smiled, held up ten fingers. "Sure. I'll give you a weekend special."

()

He staggered home feeling embarrassed and unclean. Quietly he entered Capsule Corporation, going straight to his apartment. A shower was the first priority.

Trunks stood under boiling hot spray. _I feel like I've cheated on you, Goku. Kami, how could I do something like that? It's embarrassing!_

Snorting in self recrimination, Trunks turned the water up higher. The incident would haunt him for the next few days.

()

The saiyans had been through several more rounds in the meantime. Meals were eaten sporadically and consumed quickly. By the fifth day their appetites peaked to explosive extremes. The bed was broken and all furniture demolished. Visible damage was done to the door and walls of the cabin.

They were soaked. Goku curled into a fetal position beside the broken bed frame. Vegeta balled into a similar pose by the damaged door. Both were in a near comatose state of exhaustion.

The rut had subsided, leaving raw nerve endings and overstimulated nervous systems. Brain synapses shut down from the constant overload. The two saiyans blinked at each other weakly, physical contact too painful at this juncture.

"Ka...karot..."

"Hai...my prince..."

"I...think I've had...a mild stroke. I can't...feel my left arm at all."

Goku closed his eyes briefly. "Try to get more sleep, love."

Vegeta could barely nod. "What about you?"

Goku grimaced in pain. "Ai, my back feels broken. I can drag myself, though."

The saiyan prince smiled crookedly. "We're pretty pathetic, ne? So much for 'fun.'"

His mate rasped against the agony in his back. "Hai, any more of this fun will kill us."

Vegeta growled softly. "I truly detest...the rut, Kakarot."

Goku nodded weakly. "Trunks...I nearly killed him, I think. Feel miserable..."

Vegeta swallowed. "It wasn't your fault. And I...I laughed at the thought he might die violently. Shimatta! Would that we could just cut away this aspect of being saiyan!"

"It makes me hate being saiyan at times. I despise myself."

"You should sleep, too. The more rest we get the sooner we can move."

"Hai."

A pause. "Kakarot...would that I could touch you right now and hold you."

Goku managed a small purr. "I know. But contact is too painful right now. I can't stand to touch anything."

"Ashiteru, koi."

"Ashiteru, badman."

They succumbed to sleep soon afterwards.

()

Trunks paid a visit to the Son house. Chi Chi greeted him first.

"Hello, Chi-Chi san. I thought I'd see how everyone was doing."

She motioned him inside. "In here, you. Gohan and Goten are downstairs in the rec room playing pool."

The demi-saiyan grinned. "Pool, eh? I think I'll get in on that action."

The dark haired beauty laughed. "Go on already."

Trunks took her hand a moment. "Have you heard from Goku at all?"

A sigh. "No. But I'm not surprised, either. Most likely he'll be in and out. I'm used to it, Trunks."

He looked her over. "But are _you_ okay?"

She hugged him. "Yes." she nodded downstairs. "My watchdogs, remember?"

Trunks made a face. "It all seems so strange."

"I know. But I can't control Goku, and he can't control himself."

The demi-saiyan thought a moment. "And you have no idea what state he'll be in when he returns?"

"None. Most of the time when he returns he's quite calm, nearly himself. A few times he may be a bit agitated. But once in a while, he..." she paled. "Well, you know."

Trunks squeezed her hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Are you going to join the game?" she playfully shoved him at the stairs.

Trunks laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm going already!"

()

Sure enough, the brothers were involved in a wager.

Goten waved his cue stick. "Okay, sucker. Twenty bucks says you don't win the next set."

"You're on!"

"And no cheating. I saw what you did with the black ball!"

"Me, cheat?!"

Trunks laughed as he approached them. "You two are a trip!"

"Hey, Trunks" Goten laughed. "Wanna watch or join?"

"Heh. For now I'll watch. How's things?"

Gohan sighed, placing his stick on the table. "I wish we knew. Every time it's the same vigil. Never gets any easier."

Trunks nodded somberly. "I talked to your mom. Have you sensed them at all?"

Goten shook his head. "The rut seems to do strange things with ki. We'll sense dad's energy 'spike' but there's no location to it. Impossible to track."

Trunks pondered that. _My link let me see them, although I had no sense of location either..._

"Hey Trunks. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"That day you came over and talked to dad...were you concerned about Vegeta?"

Blue eyes blinked wide. "Ah...Yes, I was." he lied.

"He hasn't shown up either."

"No."

"But are they together I wonder?" Goten asked.

"Why would they be?" Trunks gave an exaggerated shrug. "What would that do?"

Goten frowned. "Well, Krillen did say they seemed calmer around each other. Maybe that's what gets dad through the rough spots."

Trunks nearly choked. _You don't know how right you are, Goten._

Gohan rubbed chalk on his stick. "Hopefully dad will be himself when he gets back."

()

The friendly game of pool lasted for hours. Trunks stayed long enough for dinner at Chi Chi's insistence. The demi-saiyans ate heartily at the dining room table.

"This is delicious, Chi-Chi san. Mom doesn't usually cook that much, especially on the weekends."

"Well, I'm used to cooking a lot, so it's nothing unusual for me."

"Mmm" Goten stuffed his face with mashed potatoes. Trunks smiled. _He reminds me so much of Goku._

"Love these cornish hens" Gohan gobbled as well. "What'd you use mom, spice or barbeque sauce?"

"Well, I-"

Suddenly the demi-saiyans started, staring off into space. Chi Chi knew that look.

"What is it!"

A crash outside. Goten jumped to his feet. "Dad's back!"

Chi Chi held out a hand. "Wait, stay calm, all of you. Don't go rushing out like that. We don't know how he'll react, okay?"

Gohan nodded. "You're right. Trunks, you mind?"

The demi-saiyan nodded. "For Goku, anything."

()

They all went outside quietly. Goku hovered in the air, glowing gold against the sunset. He was bare, save for red spandex shorts. His face was closed.

Gohan and Goten stood at each side of their mother. The golden saiyan stared at them strangely, tail lashing in agitation. Trunks edged up as well. He was ignored.

Gohan took up the gauntlet. "Tousan, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Trunks stared. Goku's energy depletion was easy to sense. _Why the hell is he in super saiyan mode? He'll burn himself out.._

Goku growled softly. "Yes...I...can...hear...you." he abruptly dropped to the ground in front of them. He powered down and fell to his knees.

His sons ran to his side but Chi Chi held back cautiously. Trunks came up behind her.

Gohan braced his father. "Can you stand? Your ki is fluctuating all over the place."

Goten touched the clammy forehead. "His skin is ice cold-"

"I'm fine." weakly. "Just need...some sleep." he abruptly looked around.

"Where's Chi Chi!!"

"Right here, honey." she approached finally, accompanied by Trunks.

Goku blinked. Black eyes narrowed keenly. "I see...Trunks is here."

"Hai, Goku. Don't worry, everything will be fine." _his eyes are still strange!_

Goten pushed his father up. "Let's get you to your feet. C'mon."

"Good...idea." Goku's eyes were glazed as he staggered. Gohan gripped his other side as they led him into the house. Trunks put his arm around Chi Chi.

"One down, one to go."

()

Vegeta flew erratically towards Capsule Corporation. He needed super saiyan mode just to move.

_Ghods...this cycle is especially bad...too weak..._

Blacking out, he crashed through the apartment complex ceiling.

()

Trunks, Gohan and Goten jolted again. "Vegeta!!" they nearly chorused.

Gohan looked at his father on the couch. "Dad, we sense Vegeta again."

Goku nodded vaguely. "Yes, I know. I think he was flying home."

Chi Chi looked him over. "Goten, get some blankets. Goku, I'm going to make a poultice. Do you think you could stand one?"

The dark head turned. Goku looked at her blandly. "Whatever. I want...need to...come here, Chi Chi."

She crouched on the edge of the couch. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Goten paused before getting the blankets. "Uh, mom?"

She nodded. "Go ahead, Gohan and Trunks are here."

Goku snarled. "Stop talking like I'm not here! I know exactly what you mean!"

Trunks edged up. "Easy, Goku. I'm going to check on father, but I want to make certain you're okay."

A big hand brushed his arm. /_Sweet purple. Forgive me.../_ dark eyes were pleading.

Trunks quirked a smile briefly. _/Later. It doesn't matter now./_

"I'll get the blankets then." Goten bolted from the room.

Goku glanced at his wife once more. He gripped her hand. "Owe you...apology...couldn't stop myself..."

Slender fingers stroked his face. "Ssh. Save your strength, Goku. I'll be back shortly" she went down the hallway.

Trunks and Goten watched Goku quietly. Gohan had an observation.

"Dad, why did you fly in super saiyan mode? You know it weakens you badly in this state!"

Goku edged up on an elbow painfully. "No...choice, Gohan. Only way to...get enough energy to fly at all."

"But it uses up your reserves." Trunks noted.

"Had enough...to get here."

Goten arrived with blankets. He and Gohan spread them over the prone figure. Goku settled back comfortably, his eyes closing.

"Ah, much better. Thank you."

Trunks spoke to his friends. "Looks like everything's okay here. I'll go check on father."

Gohan observed his sleeping father. "Good luck. Let us know what happened, okay?"

"You got it."

()

The call was in for emergency maintenance repair. Capsule Corporation thankfully had a large enough budget to handle most any crisis. Bulma and Professor Briefs observed repairs done by the night crew on the apartment ceiling.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta must have made it to the side apartments somehow."

Her father snorted. "At least he did it without wrecking anything else. Have you heard from Trunks?"

"I think he went to see if Goku returned home yet."

"What do you plan to do about Vegeta? You know he isn't done with his cycle yet."

Bulma tapped her chin. "I've been working on a special containment unit that saps ki power. It should keep him quiet as a kitten."

"But how do you plan to get him in there?"

Bulma winked. "That's the challenge."

()

Vegeta made it to the other apartments like Bulma surmised. He staggered into a studio flat on the first level and collapsed inside.

_My skull is killing me. Perhaps I'll just lay on the floor awhile._

The ouji stretched out on the thick carpet. Seconds later he was out.

()

Goten and Gohan moved Goku upstairs. Chi Chi prepared the plaster.

"I'm going to put some clean pajamas on him, boys." she told her sons. "He needs to come out of these shorts."

Goten nodded. "Is everything cool here, mom?"

"I think so. He'll probably sleep for hours. Go on."

She watched them go reluctantly. _I hope I won't need you._

"Huhhh?"

"Goku. Are you awake again?"

Eyes like black diamonds sparked on her. "Yeah...feel weak, Chi Chi."

"I'm not surprised." she pulled at red spandex. "These shorts need to come off..."

Goku flashed his canines at her, purring softly. "Yeah, babe. Sure. I think I could..."

A slim hand pushed him down. "Stop it, Goku. That isn't what I mean! Besides, a second ago you felt weak."

A thick tail wrapped her arm. "Not _that _weak." he purred again. "You look good enough to eat."

Chi Chi flushed a little, pulling his tail loose. "Be still, will you? I've got the plaster ready."

Goku gave a devilish grin. "Chi Chi, I don't need plaster. What I need is-"

"Don't move, I said!"

The sable tail gently stroked her shoulder. "You know I'm good for it, babe. Anytime, anywhere..."

Chi Chi yanked the shorts free in one swift motion, hoping to distract him. It backfired. A sturdy erection nestled between the sculpted thighs.

"Shit."

His tail slid down and whipped around her waist, pulling her in. Muscular arms held her in a vise.

"_Surprise,_ babe." the saiyan licked her ear.

Chi Chi swore, squirming. "Damn!"

Goku rumbled softly, arching his hips underneath. "Nice and hot. I like it like that..."

"GOKU!!"

Her protests were smothered by a crushing kiss. A strong hand cupped her ass as he ground against her. The bed creaked loudly.

_Kami, if I could only knock him out..._

Goku surged underneath her suddenly, a groan breaking the kiss. Startled, Chi Chi rode out the movement, watching his face as it slackened. Goku quieted suddenly, his arms falling away from the embrace. Chi Chi stared in amazement.

_He passed out! His body couldn't follow through._

The dark haired beauty looked down at herself, chuckling softly. The front of her kimono was completely saturated and sticky.

"Some things never change, Goku!"

()

About an hour later Chi Chi sat in the kitchen, wearing a robe. Goten and Gohan wanted an update.

Gohan poured some coffee. "Uh, mom? It's only nine o'clock. You going to bed early?"

Chi Chi nibbled a cookie. "No, but I...had a slight problem with your father."

Goten blushed. "We heard you, but didn't know whether to interfere. I mean, I guess you handled it okay-"

Gohan made a face at him. "For Kami's sake, Goten!"

"I didn't mean anything by it!"

Chi Chi waved them off. "He's resting comfortably. Hopefully in the morning he'll eat something."

()

Trunks spoke briefly with his mother and grandfather in one of the labs.

"I could find him, no problem" Trunks told them. "In fact, I sense his ki right now."

Professor Briefs nodded. "We'll have about two days to test out the containment unit. There may be beneficial side effects."

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "How so, grandfather?"

"With the reduction in ki, his libido may level off. There will be less chance of psychotic episodes. It may even ease Vegeta's symptoms."

"But how long would he stay in there? What's the reference point?"

Bulma clapped a hand on her son's shoulder. "We'll have to get him in there, first. We don't want to wait until he's completely out of control again. That's where you come in."

Trunks pulled his chin. "I could manage it, I think. But hey...what if we could get Goku in there as well?"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Maybe. But you'd better have help, then."

"Goten and Trunks would help, I'm sure."

Professor Briefs nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Now for the toughest part."

"Toughest part, dad?" Bulma wondered.

"We wait until it's time again. Hopefully no other buildings get demolished."

()

Trunks found his father still asleep on the floor of the flat. Gently he picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

_Father would pitch a fit if he knew I carried him. Oh well. Necessity first-_

The saiyan prince curled on the soft bed. Trunks slipped his boots off so he could rest more comfortably. The ouji purred quietly before murmuring in his sleep.

"Hn. My Kakarot...saiyan stud."

Trunks grinned. _Oh great, he's dreaming..._

Vegeta continued, oblivious to his presence. "Tastes good. Feels good. Smells good. Anniversary, ai..."

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Anniversary?!_

The dark saiyan purred loudly now, tail lashing slowly. "Aahhh. Hai, love. Do that with your tail again..."

Trunks coughed, looking around. "Oh, this is good!"

"Hn, all sticky...ghods, one more time!!"

The demi-saiyan had the grace to blush at his father's memories, having no desire to be a voyeur. Although that tail thing sounded fascinating...

"Father, wake up!" he hissed gently.

Vegeta turned on his back, smiling. "Kami!! Kakarot!! AI, I WILL SING!!"

Trunks nearly fell back, eyes wide in shock. Vegeta started singing in saiyan!

The demi-saiyan gawked in astonishment. "Holy crud-"

Vegeta's serenade lasted nearly two minutes while Trunks held his ears.

_What did Goku do to him, for Kami's sake?!_

"Get on the floor-" Vegeta abruptly stopped, coughed. Dark eyes blinked open on his son in confusion.

"Kuso!!" he swore.

Trunks laughed out loud. Vegeta turned beet red, pursing his lips.

"Baka!! What's so funny?"

Trunks couldn't stop laughing. "You are, father! Do you always sing when you think of Goku?!"

The prince glared, his cheeks turning purple. "I-I didn't sing! What are you babbling about-"

Trunks snickered. "You were doing all the babbling. I think your mind should be censored. You truly have...exceptional appetites."

"Bayakarou!!"

"Temper, temper, father. You looked so cute like that, happy and singing. I know the feeling. Goku seems to affect his lovers that way..."

"You sound like your mother!" Vegeta growled.

Trunks blinked. "What, she heard you sing, too?"

"If I were of a mind to fight, you'd be one beat up saiyan." Vegeta snarled. "Probably worse. Now how did I end up on this bed?!"

Trunks was smug. "I carried you here. It made no sense for you to be lying on the floor like that, and I figured you'd be more comfortable this way."

Vegeta sat up, snorted. "Indeed!"

"What happened, father?"

"Happened? Where?"

Trunks grinned wickedly. "In that space pod from Namek?"

Vegeta went pale. "Where'd that come from?"

Trunks tapped his chin. "I've heard so much about what went on in that pod, and yet I know nothing at all. Just curious..."

"Keep your curiosity, and your teeth!!" Vegeta flushed.

Trunks giggled. "Touchy. I suppose that was the date of your anniversary?"

"Wha??"

"You mentioned an anniversary before you started singing. I'd gladly get you a gift if I knew the date-"

Vegeta held out a flat palm. "You'll be laughing at a ki blast, boy."

Trunks gave an innocent expression. "You talk a lot in your sleep. I think I know what happened in that pod, and I don't just mean the obvious. It all sounded so very...hot."

"You're near a crossroads yourself, boy." Vegeta snapped. "Do you have a purpose, or are you here to mock me?"

"I brought you here. There's an idea we have that might help you and Goku through this...situation you're in."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Who is 'we?' "

"Grandfather, mother and myself. She's working on a ki reducing room that will reduce the effects of the rut. You'd be more rational, and the physical benefits-"

Vegeta went through a variety of expressions trying to figure that out. "A cage?!" he finally exploded. "You want to put me in a _cage??"_

"No, it isn't a cage! Just think the idea over, okay?"

"I don't like it!!" Vegeta flared. "Besides, how long are we supposed to reside in such a monstrosity?"

"We don't have enough data yet, but-"

"I'm no guinea pig!!"

"Just consider it, that's all I ask. I would think you'd jump at the chance to alleviate some of the agony you go through!"

Vegeta frowned, thinking. "Hn. No sane being would wish it. I must discuss this with Kakarot."

Trunks sighed in relief. "It could prove useful in the future as well."

"Maybe." a snort.

Trunks felt devilish again. "What in the world did he do to you, father?"

Vegeta growled a warning.

Trunks didn't press it. "Just wondering." he grinned.

()


	5. Chapter 5

author: FireCracker updated 3/24-25/09

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Vegeta/Trunks

DARK NIGHTMARES PT. 5

A/U -Sequel to GOLDEN DREAMS. Trunks made the first move. Now Vegeta

makes his.

DARK NIGHTMARES

(Continued)

Goku felt rested. And hungry. He bounced downstairs with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey, Chi Chi! What's to eat?!"

The tall saiyan bounded into the kitchen. Chi Chi was cooking over the stove, humming to herself.

"Wha-??"

"Hey! I'm starved!!" he spun her like a top.

She laughed nervously. "Stop startling me like that! I could have dropped a hot pot or something."

Goku pecked her cheek. "Sorry." he flopped down at the kitchen table.

Chi Chi smiled. _Well he seems like himself again. For now, anyway._

The dark head tilted at her. "So, what's on the menu?"

()

The ki reduction chamber was deemed a success. Preliminary tests on the dampening field showed a reduction factor upwards of seventy percent.

Bulma was pleased as she checked her instruments. "Dad, this looks good. Now we just need to make it more hospitable for them."

Professor Briefs nodded. "True. I must admit, this seems like a true solution to the problem." he paused angrily. "Particularly since you insist on being involved with Vegeta."

"Dad, don't start again."

"You're a fool, Bulma. I've said it a hundred times. You were raised to have a measure of self respect. Or is it exotic to live with an alien?"

Bulma snorted. "If you can call it living. We all but live separate lives."

"Then what's the point!"

"I don't want to get into this again!"

_"Fine."_ the professor sniffed. He checked the controls once more. "Hopefully Trunks can get them to agree to this."

()

Vegeta made a rare visit to the Son house. Goten answered the door.

"Ah...hello, Vegeta." his tone was neutral. The saiyan prince wasn't one of his favorite people.

"I need to speak to Kakarot. Where is he?"

"Eating breakfast-"

"Let him in, Goten." a voice called from inside.

Goten stood aside as Vegeta stalked in. He immediately headed for the kitchen.

_Hn, I should've known. Eating again._

The saiyan prince entered the kitchen to an audience. Gohan was leaning against the cabinets, his arms folded. Goku was stuffing his face while Chi Chi looked on.

Chi Chi lifted an eyebrow. "What brings you here, Vegeta?"

The ouji huffed. "My discussion is not for public ears. It involves a possible solution to...a personal problem myself and Kakarot share."

"No need for cloak and dagger, Vegeta" Gohan told him. "We know you're talking about the rut."

Vegeta paled. Goku threw his son a look.

"Sorry to be so blunt, dad. But after what happened last week with Trunks-"

"I don't wish to be reminded, Gohan!" Goku snapped. "I want to hear what Vegeta has to say."

"What's this about Trunks?" Chi Chi wanted to know.

"An incident." Gohan said briefly, earning another look from Goku.

Vegeta coughed, pressing on. "This is an uncomfortable subject for me. However, there may be a way to greatly reduce the effects of the rut, Kakarot. Perhaps even minimize them."

Black orbs blazed in anticipation. "How?!"

"Bulma and her father have developed a ki reduction chamber. The plan is for us to occupy this chamber-"

Goku exploded suddenly. "A _cage_. I won't stay in a cage!!"

Chi Chi stared with concern."Goku! Get ahold of yourself!"

Gohan watched but said nothing.

Vegeta smiled at his reaction. "I responded much the same way, Kakarot. However, once I had sufficient time to think it over...it made sense."

Goku tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "How long, Vegeta?"

"I would surmise a day or two. This has never been done before."

Gohan was curious. "And how will you know when to go in there?"

Vegeta eyed him. "When we don't want to. I surmise that's where you come in."

Dark eyebrows raised. "Ah, I see. I'd better go over this with Goten."

Goku followed their eyes. "How do you feel about this, Vegeta?"

The ouji sat at the kitchen table. "Compared with the alternative? Hn, there's nothing to think about."

Goku sighed. "You have a point."

Chi Chi spoke quietly. "I think it's a good idea, Goku, for _everyone_ concerned." her voice was subdued.

Goku nearly cringed. The prospect of attacking her again nearly made him ill. And he _would_ do it again, with no memory. He shuddered.

"All right, Chi Chi. I agree, we need to try this."

()

The next few days passed relatively smoothly. Vegeta and Goku both slept a great deal, recovering their strength. Chi Chi remained apprehensive with waiting, while Goten, Gohan, and Trunks stood prepared.

Goku and Vegeta even found time to spar, part of their normal routine. One of their favorite places was a secluded patch of woods near the park.

Vegeta towelled his hair when they finished. "Koi, you are avoiding Trunks."

Goku cooled himself in a stream. "I don't know what to say to him, Vegeta. I hurt him badly, nearly killed him. How do I reconcile that?"

Vegeta waded out and touched his shoulder. A gentle tail stroked the broad back in comfort.

"Listen to me. The boy is strong, and the saiyan in him understands. I've been around him since that wild night over a week ago. His emotions and feelings for you are just as strong. No, stronger, because now he feels the need to protect you."

Goku hugged his prince. "_Protect _me?!"

Vegeta pressed his face against the corded neck, snuffing the delightful scent.

"Hn. Yes. He wants to protect you from yourself, and your fear of hurting others."

"You know how I feel about the situation involving Chi Chi."

A soft purr. "Hai, love. And I have no desire to harm Bulma, either. But as you know, they will bear the brunt of our need when we can't be together."

Goku swore. _"Crap!"_

"Hai, companions but not mates."

Goku thought a moment. "Did you ever form a link with Bulma? Even a mild one?"

Vegeta groaned. "No. At one time I thought to try an emotional touch, just to insure harmony. I had no real interest in her otherwise. And despite her scientific ability, she is remarkably ordinary. You know about the other 'arrangement.'"

Goku purred against his mate. "I never felt jealous for that reason. She still tries to hit on me, you know."

Vegeta gently nipped a thick tail that tickled his jaw. "The woman is a walking joke, an emotional tangle with no rhyme or reason. She wants this, she wants that. Only a complete lunatic would pursue someone unavailable."

Goku suckled the fragrant neck. _/I seem to remember a determined ouji about four years ago!/_

Vegeta sighed in bliss. _/That was different, I sensed Chi Chi wasn't your mate_./

Their lips met in a heated kiss. /_I thought you'd never stop chasing me./_

_/You made me a promise in the space pod./_

/_What promise?/_

_/Don't play. You know./_

_/Oh, that.../_

Vegeta came up for air, nuzzling. "I knew then I'd never let you go."

Goku growled softly in his ear. "After...our time together I thought of nothing else."

The saiyan prince smiled, coiling his tail over Goku's eyes playfully. "Kakarot...I'm beginning to get that feeling again."

Fanged yawn. "I'm getting pretty horny myself, prince."

()

The two saiyans stood in the lake, their clothing soaked to the skin. Vegeta gripped the hard body next to his, licking his lips.

"Methinks a meal of Kakarot is in order."

"Greedy perv. You've got a one track mind."

"You should know."

"When you look at me like that… "

Black diamond eyes roamed over sculpted muscle. "Hn, I definitely have the pick of the crop."

The tall saiyan nipped his ear. "'Geta, there aren't any other saiyans around."

Vegeta yelped in pleasure at the bite. "Ai, but I can compare with what I knew before."

Goku pulled back, glaring. "What do you mean, 'what you knew before' ?!'"

The ouji gave a saucy smile. "Certainly I had my suitors on Vegetaseii, ne? Many coveted the favors of their prince."

"I don't want to hear about Nappa or Radditz again!!"

Vegeta sniffed. "Those two? Neither were worthy of me. Many prominent

families paraded their sons and daughters before me, hoping I would

choose."

"And you didn't?"

"No. Father was quite impatient at my reluctance to pick a potential mate. Custom required that I meet with them and touch their minds briefly."

Goku dragged his prince to the shoreline. "What would that do?"

"Give indications of compatibility. A mate must 'fit' mentally."

"And none of them did?"

Vegeta plopped down in the grass. "No. Beneath the trappings of sophistication, most of them were morons or social climbers."

Goku settled next to his prince. "You mean out of so many suitors you couldn't pick anyone? I find that hard to believe!"

The saiyan prince stared into space, eyes clouded by memory. "Father pressured me at times to decide and be done with it. But I felt only emptiness when I touched their minds. How could I possibly spend my life with someone I didn't want or care about? It was insane."

"Bet all the hotties gave you the eye."

Vegeta blushed a little. "Hai, some were quite comely. On more than one occasion I was tempted to choose based on looks alone."

Goku growled, his tail puffing like a hairbrush. "Oh?? And what stopped you?"

Vegeta purred. "You're getting jumpy, koi. The burn is starting again, ne?"

"What about those suitors?!" Goku demanded.

A sable tail tip tickled his nose with delightful cinnamon. "Hn. Your hair is beautiful in the sunlight, Kakarot."

"Stop changing the subject." Goku calmed somewhat as Vegeta's tail did a sinuous dance over his face.

"I ought to...I should..." his eyes began to close at the wonderful fragrance.

Vegeta pushed his mate into the grass and straddled him. His thick tail lashed between shapely thighs, coiling a leg.

Goku sighed, purred. Vegeta smelled too good.

"Now stop getting angry over shadows. We have more immediate concerns."

Goku looked up at him sleepily. "Hai? What."

"Lug. Listen to me! How are you feeling?"

Sloopy grin. "Come here, ouji. I'l show you!"

Goku abruptly grabbed his mate, crushing him in a tight embrace.

Vegeta stroked his face. "Hai, your skin is hot again."

Goku purred even louder. "You feel kinda warm too, 'Geta. And you smell nice and spicy!"

Soft kiss. _/Yes, I think we'd better not wait too late to try the chamber./_

Goku rolled his mate over. "Forget the stinking chamber!!"

()

It was nearly nightfall when Vegeta arrived back at Capsule

Corporation. His mood was erratic at best.

_Kami, a curse on the rut! I can never tell how quickly it will come from cycle to cycle._

He entered the eastern apartment complex, ignoring the technicians as

they worked.

_I need rest. My body feels like lead from Kakarot bouncing me all day!_

The saiyan nearly made it to his own apartment, when a familiar ki approached. He turned automatically at soft footsteps.

"Trunks. You followed me, boy?"

The purple haired demi-saiyan smiled slightly. "Not exactly. I just wanted to check on your progress."

Vegeta snorted. "Hn, I'll file a report in the morning! Now leave me alone. I need sleep badly, and time is of the essence."

Trunks eyed him slowly. Vegeta was flushed, his skin damp. His hands were trembling as he reached for the door key.

"You don't look so hot, father. Maybe the rut is coming on quickly this time."

"I DIDN'T ASK, YOU ASSHOLE!!" the ouji bellowed, clutching his head. "Kami! Why'd I burst out like that..."

Trunks moved to soothe him. "Easy, father. I wasn't trying to upset you. Have you had anything to eat?"

A sable tail twitched in agitation. "No. I don't think I could keep food down anyway."

Trunks took the key from him, opening the door. "Rest. I'll get you some juice so you don't dehydrate."

Vegeta staggered inside and nodded wearily, falling on the bed. A forearm covered his eyes.

"Kami, it's too soon...too soon..."

Trunks rubbed his shoulders. "You aren't alone, okay? Now relax if you can."

Dark eyes were heavy with apprehension. "Trunks...thank you."

()

Goku felt really good. Exceptionally so. His hips were swishy, his tail tingled, and he felt _hot._

He could hear Chi Chi upstairs moving around. _Wonder what she's up to? Guess I'll check it out!_

The tall saiyan bounded up the stairs, his tail slashing wildly in excitement. He knocked over a vase, crashing it to the floor.

"Oops!"

Goku turned at a sound. Gohan was staring at him incredulously.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Goku reached to pick up glass shards. "Never better, Gohan. Just glad to be home, and happy to be with my family!"

"What's all the noise?" another voice. Goten came from his room, curious.

"Knocked this over with my tail by mistake." Goku gave a sheepish grin.

Goten stared, glancing briefly at his brother. "Oh."

"I know that look, Goten. It's not a calamity, you know."

"Yeah, dad, but...what's with your tail?"

"My tail?"

Gohan pointed. "Can't you control it? It's flopping all over the

place!"

Goku frowned, looked behind himself. It was true. The furry appendance seemed to have a mind of its own, coiling and swinging erratically.

"Wasn't even aware of that." he held it still.

Gohan coughed. "Um...how are you doing otherwise?"

"Feel great" wide grin. "Never better. I could probably run a marathon."

"Did something break out here?" Chi Chi entered the hallway.

"Hey, Chi Chi. I knocked over the vase by mistake. Sorry."

She looked at the small remaining shards. "Well at least it wasn't expensive-"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll replace it!!" Goku shouted, swinging his arms in jubilation. A fist crashed into the wall, cracking open a considerable hole.

Chi Chi was mortified. "Goku! Control yourself!"

"SORRY ABOUT THAT." he yelled once more, spinning to face her. His tail knocked over a nearby floor lamp.

"Dad!!" Gohan braced him. "Come on, you're going a hundred miles an hour!"

Goten stared with his mouth open.

The tall saiyan shrugged. "Why's everyone getting so excited? Should I go back out the door?!"

Chi Chi nearly covered her ears. "You don't have to shout! Just...take a breath, okay?"

"Gohan, let go of me. I'm not a mental patient!"

"You're acting like one. Settle down, will you?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Fine. Nice and quiet. Now if my family will stop treating me like some kind of maniac-"

His words fell to heavy silence.

Chi Chi felt his forehead. "You've got a fever again. I'll draw you a bath. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Just this morning. I'll get something later, okay? I must admit that bath sounds like a good idea!" he grinned oddly.

Goten and Gohan exchanged glances.

Chi Chi pointed downstairs. "In the living room, Goku. I'll let you know when."

"Now just a minute-" he was momentarily angry, then paused. _Oh, I get it. Ai, I'll get some more today!_

They watched his various expressions in confusion. Suddenly Goku smiled again.

"Great idea, hon! I'll gladly wait!" and with that he bounded downstairs. His family gawked as he slid down the railing next.

"Make sure he doesn't come up these stairs until I call." she kept her voice low.

Goten blinked in amazement. "He's acting like he's on speed or something."

"Adrenaline and hormones" Gohan murmured. "A bad mix for a saiyan."

()

Another bad mix was brewing at Capsule Corporation. Vegeta paced across the complex, agitated and breathing heavily. Trunks followed him like a shadow.

"Leave me, you fool! I don't need a watchdog!"

"Answer me this. Can you handle the rut alone?"

Vegeta snarled, canines bared. "I have since I was seventeen. And I don't need _you!!"_

The saiyan prince abruptly headed for the upper levels of the west wing. Trunks knew where he was going.

"Stay away from mom!"

"I only want to talk to her!!"

"Then I'll go with you." Trunks was adamant.

Vegeta snorted as they took an airlift. "Prick."

()

Goten and Gohan kept their father company while he waited for his bath. Goku kicked back on the sofa and talked nonstop about nothing.

Goten covered his ears. "I hope mom gets that water good and hot. Maybe it will knock him out."

Gohan watched their father babble. "Well at least he's in such a good mood he doesn't care that we're watching him."

"Like I was saying, it was a long time ago you know really, and well, my memory may not be-"

"Dad, what are you talking about now?" Goten wanted to know.

"Hmm? I forget. Anyway, like I was saying-"

"Dad, would you please calm yourself if you can?" Gohan implored. "You aren't making any sense."

Goku frowned at him. "And I suppose that what I said earlier doesn't count for anything?"

"It _isn't_ anything!"

A voice chimed from upstairs. "Goku!"

The tall saiyan bolted up, tipping over the couch. "THAT'S MY CUE."

"Kami take it!" Gohan bounded after him first. Goten nearly stumbled across the overturned sofa.

Goku went up to the bathroom at full speed. "Here I am, Chi Chi!" he

held his arms out gleefully.

The room was steamy and warm. Chi Chi pointed. "In with you. Now."

Goku purred. His tail did a _twitch twitch._

"Whatever you say." he started stripping out in the hallway.

Chi Chi stuttered. "Take your clothes off in there!"

Goku shrugged and went inside. Gohan and Goten nearly tumbled into each other as they burst up the stairs.

Chi Chi glared. "What in frack was that crash?!"

"The sofa." Gohan panted. "When you called him, he jumped up and tipped it over-"

"ASOOOEEEOOO!!" Goku bellowed stupidly inside the bathroom.

"Wait here." Chi Chi told her sons.

"But mom!" Gohan protested. "He's too unpredictable!"

'He'll be even less predictable if I can't calm him down! Now stay out here unless I call you!"

()

Chi Chi stepped into the bathroom. The steam was oppressively thick.

"Goku?"

Silence. She approached the tub. Her husband was stretched back in the water, his shoulders nearly submerged. Black lashes rested against high cheekbones.

_He looks so cute like this._ Chi Chi smiled gently, sitting at the edge of the tub. She leaned over to observe his breathing. It was even.

Unfortuneately she didn't see the black tail rising from the water and coiling her waist, tugging her forward. Before she realized what was happening she landed on top of him with a loud THUNK! Water splashed everywhere.

"Hey!" Gohan shouted from outside. "What's going on!"

"Nothing, everything is fine. I just slipped." Chi Chi shouted back. Goku didn't move.

She pulled at his tail. It tightened around her even more.

_Well at least he isn't all over me. But how to free myself?_

Chi Chi angled herself sideways over him, pulling at his tail harder this time. At the last second she realized her awkward situation.

I have to be careful here. If I pull on it too much-

Goku suddenly turned his head and purred in her ear. Chi Chi tried wiggling free. No good.

_Maybe I should just lie still. His tail might loosen as he sleeps_.

She was resolved to just lie over him quietly. It seemed like a good plan...

And then powerful arms wrapped around her. Goku purred again, kissing her in his sleep.

Chi Chi closed her eyes momentarily. That man of hers felt good, anyway. Chi Chi chided herself silently. _Hentai. You're supposed to be getting loose_.

As she was enjoying the merits of his embrace, dark eyes snapped open on her. Dark eyes full of fire, not gentleness.

"Goku?" her voice was quiet.

"Hai" he kissed her hard. She rubbed his sides and pulled up.

"Easy. Is the bath helping?"

A sly grin."Yeah, babe. Now that you're here..."

Chi Chi cursed silently. That look was back. Black eyes slitted in lust as he licked his lips.

"I was a good boy and did what you said...now it's your turn."

Powerful arms tightened around her like steel bands. Chi Chi didn't hesitate.

"GOHAN, GOTEN!"

The young men burst into the bathroom.

Goku looked up in surprise. "Again?"

"Take it easy, dad." Gohan edged up. "Let mom up. Can't you see her clothes are all wet? She'll catch a cold."

Goku tapped his fingers on the tub impatiently. "I'll _never _get any at this rate!"

"You can do that anytime." Goten answered, moving to pull his mother free.

"Brat." Goku hissed, releasing her. "You interrupted. Don't you want a new brother or sister?" he gave a sick laugh.

Chi Chi braced against Goten, her clothes heavy with water. "Hand me that towel over there."

Goku sat up in the tub but didn't get out. Gohan blocked any attempts, arms folded.

"If I weren't so tired, I'd take you both on." the dark saiyan snarled. "But it isn't worth it."

"Glad you think so, dad." Gohan smiled grimly. "Believe me, it _wouldn'_t be."

Goku flashed a dangerous smile. "One day you'll know out the true extent of my strength."

()

Vegeta had intentions of talking to Bulma, but hormones interfered with intent. When they arrived at her private lab he went into overload.

"Good evening, Bulma" he said tightly. She turned from her workstation, apprehensive. She knew that tone.

"Vegeta." relief crossed her face when she spied their son close behind.

"What can I do for you?" her tone was even.

The saiyan grinned wickedly. "Much. I was thinking we should spend the night together."

Trunks coughed. The rut had a way of cutting to the point.

Bulma eyed him closely. "Only if you can control yourself. Vegeta, I think it's about time you tried the chamber. Dad and I tested it-"

He moved at her. "I didn't come to talk about a half assed chamber! I _need_ you woman, and I won't leave without an answer!"

"HOLD IT." Trunks jumped between them. "Back off, father."

Vegeta snarled. "You'll need more than that pig sticker to stop me."

"I won't need it at all. If you can't calm down I'll have to escort you downstairs."

"HA. You and who else, boy?"

"Trunks" Bulma made a quick nod. "Why don't you give your father some room?"

"Ha?" he didn't glean her gesture at first. A quick glance revealed a syringe in her left hand tucked tightly.

He nodded. "Sure thing." the demi-saiyan stood aside.

Vegeta shoved him away. "Much better. Now come here, Bulma. Don't struggle." his tail twitched in excitement as he reached for her.

It happened quickly. Vegeta howled as Bulma jabbed his arm with the

syringe.

"Bitch!! I'll kill you for that!!" with lightning speed he squeezed her throat.

Trunks was there in an instant, delivering a chop to the base of his skull. Vegeta staggered away, cursing and falling against a desk.

"Tricked...again...you whore..." his eyes rolled madly as the drug took effect. He toppled seconds later. Trunks caught him as he fell.

Bulma rubbed the welts on her neck, gasping. "Take him to the chamber, Trunks. Now!!"

()

Goku had another psychotic episode himself. He vaguely remembered being carried somewhere. Too many hands touched him. The wrong hands.

_Not my ouji, they smell wrong._

It was freezing. Was he outside? Why couldn't he get dry? Voices. More talking. An attack? Different scent, not like before...

"We're glad you could make it. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Are you certain this will work?"

"It should. We can't wait any longer, he's becoming insane again."

"Let's move him, then. Does Bulma have everything ready?"

"Yes. They have Vegeta."

Goku's mind turned. _They have my ouji? What have they done! I'll make them pay..._

"Hold him down!!"

"I've got the sedative!"

"Quick! Before he-"

Noises. Crashes. Screaming. A touch in his mind.

_/Kakarot!/_

_/Vegeta. Where are you?!/_

_/They hold me, love. I'm weak./_

_/Where? Where do they hold you?/_

/This accursed chamber. The bitch Bulma shot me up with something and they dragged me here./

_/I can't wake up. Body feels dead.../_

_/You're in the final phase again./_

_/They drugged me, I think./_

_/Hn, I can't move either. But at least I'm awake./_

_/They're taking me somewhere.../_

_/Hai, they're bringing you to me. Fight them, koi. Make them pay for doping us like animals./_

"I will!" Goku shouted hoarsely, startling everyone. More hands held him. He struck out, hearing his fist impact solid flesh.

_Music!_

He kicked. More stabbing pain in his arm, shouts. Someone slammed him

down. Blinding pain shot across his skull. Another crash. A voice

yelling in pain.

_Chikuso..._

Soon agony dissolved into oblivion.

()

Goku frowned, consciousness intruding on blessed darkness. He blinked, fighting a strange weakness that assailed both body and mind. He was warm and held. Spicy heat surrounded him in a cocoon...

A vague smile lit his features as a familiar face came into focus. Vegeta.

"Hai, koi..."

The prince motioned him to silence. _/Have a care with your words. We're being watched through the observation panels./_

Goku struggled to sit up. /_Where?/_

Vegeta pointed. _/Behind us. See, they watch us like lab rats in a cage!/_

Goku fought down waves of nausea as he strained to stand up. Vegeta pulled him back down.

"Wait. You'll make yourself sick. Be still a minute."

Goku nodded, feeling too weak to argue. He stared at the open panels in amazement. Nearly everyone was there, watching with concern. Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, and Master Roshi, Bulma.

Rage boiled his blood, fueled by the rut. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" he bellowed, snarling. The outburst was costly as he wracked with dry heaves.

_/What's going on, Vegeta...ghods, feel so sick.../_

The ouji placed a blanket over his shoulders. "Listen to me. Remember this is a ki reducing chamber. It makes us weak, and the rut only adds to the problem."

Goku stared up once more, heaving. He noted with some satisfaction their captives were quite bruised. Master Roshi's glasses were cracked, and Piccolo had a black eye. Gohan and Trunks were roughed up, and Chi Chi was disheveled. Tien's third eye was swollen, and Goten was quite haggard. Bulma's lab coat had a sleeve ripped off.

"Ha" the tall saiyan grinned smugly. "They don't look so good, ne?"

Vegeta also smiled at the group coldly. "Hai, and I joined the fun when they opened the door."

Goku edged alongside his mate. _/How are you. Really?/_

Vegeta wrapped his arms about himself. _/Weak. The chamber takes the edge off, but I still want to screw you blind./_

Goku lowered his eyes, mindful of the audience. /_Koibito...I want to touch you, kiss you so bad./_

The saiyan prince gripped his shoulder. _/Hopefully we'll have some privacy once they're convinced we're settled. There are plenty of blankets, koi./_

Goku smiled seductively. /_Blankets. Lots of blankets.../_

Vegeta gave a catlike grin_. /O yes. Like in the park.../_

Fanged smirk. _/Doing it after dark.../_

()

"What are they smiling about in there?" Goten wanted to know.

"They seemed to get a kick out of our appearance." Piccolo grunted. "Perhaps they find it all amusing."

"I'll just settle for subdued." Tien complained. "Friendship with saiyans is becoming a lethal proposition."

"What happened to Krillen?" Gohan wanted to know. "I would think he of all people would be here!"

"His mom is sick." Tien explained. "He'll get by when he can."

Roshi eyed the women. "You two are out on your feet. You've been through a lot."

Bulma sighed. "I hope to develop some sort of serum that might be more effective than the chamber. It would have the same result without weakening them."

"I welcome weak, Bulma" Chi Chi was exhausted. "But even this solution is appreciated. You of all people know why."

Bulma nodded sympathetically. "Hormone addled saiyans aren't good for one's health, that's for sure."

"Will we be needed in the meantime?" Piccolo wanted to know. "Or will the chamber be sufficient treatment?"

"It should be, Piccolo." Bulma told him.

"But how long are they to stay in there?" Trunks wanted to know.

"We'll start off with two days, then play it by ear."

()

Goku stared as his wife blew him a kiss. Goten and Gohan waved.

He couldn't help but smile slightly. "She really is pretty nice to me." he murmured, tail thumping the floor.

"Stop acting like a dog on a leash, for Kami's sake." Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, look. Bulma's saying something to you."

"I don't have the strength to walk over and find out. What's she babbling...wait-"

Goku squinted. "Something like 'take care' and 'goodnight' I believe."

Vegeta stared at the blue haired woman. "Hn." he waved in dismissal. The others waved and left in a file. All except Trunks.

"Now what does _he_ want?" Vegeta snapped. "If I don't get some soon I swear I'll go crazy!!"

Goku gave him a sidelong look, purring sweetly. "Well, don't touch me before he leaves. Unless you want to give your son one hell of a show!"

Vegeta sat crosslegged, his tail coiling into a knot from tension. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

Trunks pressed his face near the glass. /_I wish I knew what they were thinking, although I think father is about to blow from frustration./_

Goku peered at him. "What's his story, Vegeta?" with their ki sapped, walking was too much effort. "I haven't touched him in days, so the link's pretty useless."

Vegeta pouted at his son. "I sense concern, love, affection. Typical. He's also curious."

"Curious about what?"

"I have no idea. But enough of this!"

Goku agreed, his blood boiling. "Let's give him a not too subtle message, then."

"Hai!!"

Both saiyans pointed at the exit angrily.

"BEAT IT."

The echoed voices rang in the hollow chamber. Trunks didn't need a translator to know they wanted to be alone.

He frowned. _All right. But I'll be back!_

()

Goku looked about the chamber. It was fairly comfortable, although sparsely furnished. A table and two chairs were over in the corner. A bath facility. On the opposite wall were twin beds with partitions and linen. The floor was lined with reasonably soft carpet.

"Want to try walking?"

Vegeta crawled over to him. "I've a better idea. Those partitions over there-"

"Ai, want to put them by those glass windows?"

"My thinking exactly. I don't want nosy busybodies walking in on a show."

Goku grinned. "They'll be frustrated as hell not being able to see us."

Vegeta looked up. "I've already checked for monitors and cameras. Apparently even Bulma has a sense of decency."

Goku nuzzled the fragrant hair. "And here I thought you didn't care for her."

()

The strain of vertical movement was tremendous. Standing was an effort, and walking was done carefully. The two saiyans pushed the partitions against the glass panes, cutting off all views.

"Damn, Vegeta. I feel like I'm training under heavy g for the first time."

The ouji nodded. "I'd estimate our strength at about sixty five percent."

"Feels more like thirty percent." Goku held out his hand. Vegeta clasped it immediately.

"It seems that way until we get used to it, koi. Now come, enough talk" Vegeta pulled him over to the beds.

"My prince has a one track mind." Goku purred as he flopped on a bed. Vegeta stripped him quickly, rasping.

"Ah, yes. A feast for my eyes. A meal for my senses!"

Goku growled, eyes hot. "Your turn!!" he pulled his prince into a tight embrace, tossing him onto the mattress.

Dark eyes were lidded with lust. "Not so weak as he seems, my Kakarot."

Sharp fangs tore away Vegeta's shirt. "Hell no."

()

The first round was fierce, fast, and hard. Both saiyans were panting in a sweaty heap at the foot of the bed. It was only the beginning, despite the sapping effects of the chamber.

Goku licked Vegeta's face slowly. "Hnnn, badman in the evening tastes good."

The ouji purred softly, eyes closed. "Hai, a thousand nights are not enough."

They stroked each other rapidly, tails sliding along hot flesh. Goku moved his attentions downward, sampling the smooth jawline and throat of his prince. Vegeta arched in bliss, his tail slipping between their legs.

"K-kak-a-rot" he gasped. "I noticed something."

"Mnth. Masak. Want more..."

"Listen to me, hentai. Notice how rational thought remains with us now?"

Goku paused in astonishment. "Hai. We've never talked during the rut before."

Vegeta nodded. "Our hormone surge is the same, but there isn't enough ki to fuel us to madness this time."

Goku nuzzled. "I wondered how I could still want you so badly and yet keep some semblance of sanity."

Vegeta wrapped his legs around strong hips. "Sanity for us, maybe. Not anyone else!"

Goku thrust into his prince, hard. "Ai, bang like monkeys!!"

()

The following morning had them exhausted and sore. They lay on their backs, legs crossed and propped vertically against the wall. Blankets covered them at the waist.

Goku yawned widely. "Damn, that was good. Wanna smoke a cigarette?" he joked.

Vegeta glanced over at him, snickering. " No I don't, you fool!"

Goku stroked the powerful chest, pulling a nipple. "Vegeta I don't know about you, but I can't tell _that_ much difference being caused by this chamber."

The ouji arched at the touch. "Hai, my waist is killing me, and my head hurts as usual. And you?"

Goku winced. "My legs throb, and agony burns my back. Other than everything else, I only feel terrible."

Vegeta strained to a sitting position. "I wasn' t expecting a miracle cure."

"Me either" he coiled his tail around his mate's neck, pulling him down.

Vegeta wiggled, feeling a pulsating erection teasing the cleft in his ass. "Hn, ready again, are we? Well so am I" he took a big hand, placing it on his own throbbing need.

Goku moaned undeneath him. "Quit teasing, 'Geta'."

Vegeta flipped over, straddling him. The ouji parted muscled thighs and licked his fingers, thrusting them inside his mate.

Goku swore, hips lifting at the internal massage. Vegeta was merciless, probing him deeply, twisting his hand rapidly as Goku was stretched to the limit. The tall saiyan moaned and begged, hips jerking spasmodically as his head thrashed. Vegeta's own body was stressed with excitement at the sight, his nipples swollen in bold relief. Sweat popped and dripped over heated skin. Goku howled as the hand retreated. He grabbed Vegeta by the hair, shoving his head down. His ouji didn't disappoint. The hot mouth swallowed heavy sacs nestling at the groin, pulling them between his teeth. Hard nips went up a swollen shaft before settling over a moist cock head, swirling taste. Goku screamed his name, shuddering as his legs jerked spasmodically. Vegeta yanked himself hard, knowing wouldn't last much longer either. They were both draining as he kneeled high, bracing

his mate against his hips. Vegeta pulled the hot legs wide before knifing into tight heat.

"Chikuso!!" he swore in pleasure and pain as oversensitve flesh went into hyperdrive. Goku growled below him, his face a mask of heat and desire. Lustily he licked his lips as he was hammered into the carpet. Powerful thighs wrapped around his prince in a vise as they bucked.

Vegeta leaned forward, thrusting in rapid fire now. Goku crushed him close as they strained for ecstasy, tails tightly coiled.

Lust boiled to a climax as they watched each other, tongues flicking wildly for heat and taste. A final surge before sense became sensation. Goku fell back, shrieking for his ouji as wet thickness burst between their bellies in a flood. Vegeta jerked and exploded, filling his mate to the brim in an orgasmic fury that ripped his soul to the core. They collapsed, consciousness fading as they fell.

()

Goku remembered staring up at the ceiling lights much later. A very hot bodied prince lay across him. He blinked blindly, trying to regain his senses as dots swirled across his vision.

"Ha...ghods, 'Geta..."

A pointed tongue plunged in his ear. "Hn...absolutely...fantastic..."

Goku gasped. "Can you move?"

A soft purr. "Maybe. But it's warm in there. I like it."

The tall saiyan wiggled, feeling himself still penetrated. "Oh..."

"Someone will no doubt bring us food soon. We'd better get up."

Goku rumbled gently. "I don't want to move. You feel too good."

A sable tail stroked his thigh. "Hn, as do you, love. But if we don't move now we'll be too sore to move later. Come."

With difficulty Vegeta carefully pulled out of his mate. He flopped on his side.

"Ai...hurts worse, koi."

Goku wasn't doing much better. He cuddled his prince. "Easy. Let's wrap these blankets around."

"Good idea."

They abruptly heard a knocking noise near the door.

Vegeta managed a grin. "I imagine someone wonders why they can't see us."

Goku made a face. "Isn't that a shame."

Suddenly an intercom kicked in. :CAN YOU TWO HEAR ME? IT'S BULMA. I

BROUGHT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO EAT.:

The saiyans panicked momentarily. "An intercom!" Goku hissed. "What if-"

Vegeta held up a hand. "One way, I believe. For messages only."

"You'd better hope so, Vegeta!"

The prince looked about glumly. "Hai. Let's ask about the food."

"Are you hungry?"

"Only for you. But it may help our depleted energy."

()

Food trays were placed on a cart and sent through a locked half door. Goku took them immediately. The door closed in less than a second.

"What the hell?!" the tall saiyan glared. "You think this is feeding time at the zoo, Bulma? YOU STUPID BI-"

:CONTROL YOURSELF, IF YOU CAN: the tinny voice echoed. :I'LL NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE FEELING AS TIME PROGRESSES. HOW IS VEGETA?:

Goku walked over to a wall, adrenaline fueling his movement. His tail puffed hugely. "Want to know how we feel? Come on in! Vegeta's fine, he wants to do a three-way!!"

The ouji _had_ to laugh at that one.

The intercom clicked again. :I KNOW THAT ISN'T YOU TALKING, GOKU. TRY

TO EAT SOMETHING. I'LL CHECK UP ON YOU LATER. CHI CHI IS COMING BY

THIS AFTERNOON:

"Make it a FOUR way!!" Goku yelled stupidly.

The intercom clicked and went silent. Vegeta purred, smirking. "You're ridiculous, Kakarot. But that was hilarious!"

Goku pushed the tray towards the beds. "Yeah, I'm a regular comedian!"

()

Vegeta was correct. Eating helped to replenish some of their energy reserve. Goku sniffed along his mate's shoulder.

"Let's take a shower, Vegeta."

The saiyan prince lifted an eyebrow as he finished his third plate. "Don't tell me I offend."

A tail teased the handsome face. "No, I just want to do more things to you. Now finish eating already!"

Vegeta turned his face towards the fuzzy trail of scent. "Hn..." he put down a piece of fruit as his eyes closed.

Goku dragged his unresisting prince into a steamy kiss. Moments later the ouji found himself being carried to the shower.

()

"We'll keep the visit brief until he shows some real improvement, Goten." Chi Chi told her youngest son as they headed for Capsule Corporation.

"You think he'll want to talk to us?"

"We'll have to find out, bro" Gohan told him. "This is uncharted territory for us all."

Goten climbed in the car. "At least we don't have to watch him all the time."

"True" Chi Chi closed the door. "Eventually we may find an even better solution."

()

The two saiyans spent the majority of the afternoon exploring the limits of watersports. They did it upside down and rightside up. In the tub. On the floor. Over the toilet seat. They took turns on their backs and bellies.

"K...ka...kar...ot..." the ouji heaved, obsidian eyes glazed in fatigue and pain. His compact, well muscled body draped over the edge of the tub.

"Hu...huh...Vg...Ve...get...a?" Goku rasped, sprawled next to him in the tub.

"Think...just...lay here" a soggy tail flopped across Goku's face.

Goku lay quietly, eyes rolling. "Hai...prince...room...spinning..."

"Room...not...spinning...your brain...you baka..."

"Tell...me...again...about...this chamber...helping?"

"Shut...up."

()

They managed to crawl into the living area. Vegeta snapped his tail, freeing it of water.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Goku asked quietly. He sat very still against a bed.

Vegeta growled. "Stay away from me! Hai, I'm half dead."

Goku handed him a blanket. "Come here, ouji. We'll keep each other warm."

Vegeta crawled to him suspiciously. "Hn, that's all you'd better do."

()

They curled together under a lot of blankets, exhausted but cozy. Mutually excessive body heat made a snug cocoon. Vegeta dragged slow kisses across Goku's face and shoulders.

"This is perfect, gorgeous." the deep voice was muffled against a thick neck.

Goku closed his eyes in pleasure, a purr bursting from his chest. He clutched his mate, nuzzling against the fragrant body.

Vegeta relaxed against him, making his own purr. They lay contentedly, rumbling in concert.

Goku smiled softly at his ouji. "You're the best, Vegeta."

Shining dark eyes sparkled. The prince gave a tiny grin but didn't reply. Instead he wrapped arms and legs even more tightly before resuming his purr.

Goku dozed off at the soothing sound.

()

Much later that pile of blankets was still making soft rumbling noises. A gentle knock against the door panels jolted the saiyans awake.

Vegeta growled. "I was having such a good dream."

Goku grinned. "What was in it?"

The ouji licked his mate's nose. "Not what, who."

"Well, it's a good thing they can't see us now."

A click. The intercom system chimed in once more.

:GOKU? CAN YOU HEAR ME, IT'S CHI CHI. HOW ARE YOU, HONEY?:

Goku poked his head out from the blankets. His mop of raven hair was disheveled.

"I'm fine." he shouted, sensing other ki. "Hey, Gohan, Goten!"

:TOUSAN!: Gohan shouted. :YOU SOUND LIKE YOURSELF.:

"Goten, you there?"

:YA, DAD. ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?:

A pause. "Weak. Kinda sick. But it feels like the worst is over."

Vegeta popped up suddenly. Goku smiled. His ouji was delightfully scruffy.

"How long are we to be in this infernal box?!" he demanded.

:THAT YOU, VEGETA?: Chi Chi asked.

"Of course not. I'm your _pimp!!"_

Another click. Goku looked closely at his prince.

"I think you ticked her off."

"Who cares. It was a stupid question!"

"Maybe-"

Another click. It was Bulma this time. :WHY DO YOU HAVE THE GLASS COVERED BY PARTITIONS?:

"So we can have some privacy, woman!" Vegeta shouted. It's bad enough we're in this cage, we don't need to be watched like pets!"

:HOW ARE YOUR SYMPTOMS? ARE THEY SUBSIDING ANY?:

Vegeta growled to his mate. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

Goku frowned. "Ai, I can barely move."

:HEY GUYS. EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?:

"Everything's fine, Bulma" Goku responded. "We're so washed out right now, it's hard to tell."

:YOU MIGHT BE DEHYDRATED. I'LL SEND SOME ELECTROLYTE SOLUTION TO YOU SHORTLY, OKAY?:

"Then get it and be done, woman!" Vegeta yelled. His skull was beginning to throb, along with various other body parts.

Still another click. Chi Chi again. :BYE, HONEY. I'll COME BACK TOMORROW:

"Bye, Chi Chi."

The intercom went silent. Vegeta snuffed indignantly, pulling Goku over him.

"Now come here!"

Goku eyed his prince slowly. "You look really cute all cranky and ruffled."

Vegeta pouted. "Who's ruffled!!"

The tall saiyan smiled, stroking the fine face. Vegeta's mop of hair was sticking in every direction. The rut gave a comely blush to his cheeks.

Goku nipped the smooth throat. "You are."

Vegeta yelped in delight at the bite. "I am _not."_

"Ruffled...and cranky." Goku slid under the blankets, voice muffled.

"What are you aaahhhh!!" the ouji arched as a delightful tongue brought him to sensory overload. Strong hands held his hips in place as he squirmed.

"My head hurts." Vegeta moaned as pricks of heat stabbed his skin.

_/Ssh, my prince. You'll forget that soon enough./_ the expert mouth sucked his saiyan prince to a frenzy. Vegeta jerked wildly as fire rolled up his spine.

"Haaii...aiii, K-kaka-rot,....ghods..." he pulsed and spurted asfingers jabbed inside him. Goku thrashed underneath the blankets as well, his own orgasm ripping him senseless. Comets and halos swirled across their eyes. Vegeta felt a hot flood bathe his leg as he

succumbed to darkness.

()

Hours later they pushed the twin beds together. Vegeta put fresh linen and blankets on the mattress. He sat on the edge with his legs crossed, waving his tail contentedly. Goku sprawled alongside, his own furry appendage flopping lazily over his ouji's thighs in

ticklish strokes.

Vegeta purred softly. "My headache is gone, you know."

Goku raised up and squeezed sculpted shoulders. "I sensed as much. How are you feeling otherwise?"

Vegeta looked about absently. "Strange as it may seem, I actually feel better. The fever...is abating. I sense the calmness in your body as well, koi."

"Hai. Tomorrow we leave this box, Vegeta. Saiyans don't make good captives."

Vegeta lifted his tail and coiled his mate's chest. "Agreed."

()

For the first time in over two days they lasted an hour without sex. They planned to make their bid for freedom after showering and dressing.

"You look strange with clothes on, Vegeta" Goku smirked.

Vegeta made a face. "Hn, put a clap on it, baka. Roll your cock _inside_ your underwear!" he pointed, suppressing a smile.

Flustered, Goku looked down at his gi pants.

Vegeta laughed. "One look at that and the woman will run screaming

out of here!"

"Shimatta!!" Goku swore. "Just going too fast, I guess."

Vegeta straightened his black body suit. "Hai, jackrabbit. It wouldn't be the first time. I've endured enough of your messes."

Goku grinned seductively. "You always enjoy cleaning them up. I seem to remember a few splatter sessions-"

Vegeta motioned him to silence. "We have company again."

They both sensed approaching ki.

"The gang's all here." Goku craned his neck at a wall.

Vegeta moved to the partitions. "Let's move these now. They'll never believe us if they can't see us."

"True."

A pop and crackle. :HEY GUYS. EVERYONE WANTS TO SAY HI.:

The saiyans looked out at their visitors. Everyone was waving, and Krillen made it this time. Vegeta pointed at the glass.

"Baldy is here."

Goku tried not to laugh. "Be nice, Vegeta. Blow Bulma a kiss!"

Vegeta made a face. "Blow yourself!"

The tall saiyan lowered his eyes and purred. "That's your job,

prince."

Vegeta blushed. "Kakarot...do you want to get out of here?"

()

From the outside the visitors were confused.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Trunks wondered.

"Something must be funny, I just wish I knew what" Chi Chi peered at the pair. She tapped the glass.

"Goku! Come here."

The handsome saiyan came to the glass. She puckered a kiss.

"Mush" Goten said.

"Mush is good." Gohan snickered.

Bulma motioned at Vegeta. He stood back, arms folded.

"I wish he'd stop being stubborn." she grinned at the group.

"What else is new. Hey, Goku! I finally made it here. How ya doing?" Krillen asked.

Goku waved at his friends and family. He rubbed his stomach and pointed at the door.

"He's back to normal!!" Chi Chi chimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Is it truly safe?" the ever cautious Piccolo wondered.

Bulma glanced at the saiyans closely. "It seems to be. But in case of accidents I have a heavy duty tranquilizer ready."

"I don't think that's needed!" Goten was angry.

Chi Chi hugged him. "I think it'll be okay, Goten."

"Yeah, kid" Tien reassured him. "When your dad wants food, it's definitely buisness as usual!"

()

The group stood away from the door as the saiyans exited. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"So. Did you expect us to attack like rabid dogs?"

Trunks coughed pointedly.

Chi Chi ran into her husband's arms. "Are you really back?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I'm me. No more looney!"

Goten gave him a bear hug. Goku grinned even wider, waved at Gohan.

"Come here. You aren't too old, you know!"

"Yeah" sloopy grin. Gohan embraced his father as well.

Bulma and Trunks approached Vegeta. "We're glad you're back."

Vegeta looked at her briefly. "Well...thank you. I'm grateful for your concern."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Vegeta turned to Trunks. "I owe you an apology."

Trunks blinked. "But...why?"

The prince put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I regret my behavior the night you were attacked. You were hurt, and my...reaction was inexcusable."

"I understand, father. I know you couldn't help yourself." he glanced at a stricken faced Goku. "Both of you."

"Thanks Trunks." Goku was subdued.

Krillen squeezed his best friend. "C'mon, guy lighten up. We know the real Goku wouldn't harm a fly."

Tien agreed. "Yeah, you just need some down time."

Piccolo folded his arms with a smile. "Well I suppose a few lumps for friends won't kill anything."


	6. Chapter 6

DARK NIGHTMARES PT.6

(Continued)

Goku spent a considerable amount of the afternoon apologizing profusely to his family. Chi Chi finally clamped a slender hand over his mouth.

"Enough of this, already. No one hates you, we understand!"

Goku had his most hung dog expression. "I'm not kidding, Chi Chi-"

His sons reassured him. Gohan pushed his father on the couch. "Sit here, okay? Relax."

"But-"

"But nothing, dad" Goten insisted. "We'll fix you something for lunch."

Dark eyes went wide. "I didn't know you could cook!"

Gohan grinned. "We're just full of surprises."

()

Trunks and Vegeta had a quiet meal together in the apartments. Trunks worried at the silence.

"Father, it wasn't your fault."

Vegeta couldn't meet his eyes. "A poor father that would laugh at his son's death."

"No! I sensed the chaos and insanity in your mind. Even the others could tell when they saw your eyes!"

Vegeta stared. "They what?!"

"Gohan and Goten obviously knew what was happening right away. But you had the same manic expression as Goku."

"I...see."

Trunks gripped his hand. "So please don't blame yourself. Besides, the chamber was a success, right?"

Vegeta looked at his hand and smiled. "Hn. Well, we didn't kill anybody. Only each other!"

Trunks made a face and coughed.

Vegeta eyed him. "So, boy. Have you had chance to speak with Kakarot?"

"Not privately. But I will!" blue eyes blazed in excitement.

His father curled a lip. "And now we return to this round."

Trunks sipped his soup. "I have no idea what you mean."

Vegeta looked at him hard, eyes like coals. "Don't play me, boy. I know full well you don't expect your current arrangement to be permanent."

The demi-saiyan ate innocently. "Perhaps I'm satisfied with things the way they are."

"Perhaps you're a liar. I see your blush whenever I mention his name!"

Trunks frowned. "You see illusions, father. I know he's your mate."

Vegeta smiled grimly. "You know but don't accept. That will get you trouble someday."

"Why should I accept it!" Trunks snapped impulsively. "I don't have to-" he caught himself suddenly.

Vegeta laughed victoriously. "Let him go?"

Trunks was redfaced. "What?!"

"Transparent fool. You created this tangle, not me. And I know full well your saiyan blood drives you to hold on!"

Trunks was silent a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Goku's made his position quite clear to me, so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Yet despite his words you think to weaken him, ne?"

"Chikuso!! Mind your own buisness, father!"

"My mate's buisness _is_ my buisness. Enjoy yourself, boy. _Go for it!_ After a few years of frustration you'll wise up."

Blue eyes lit in challenge. "Can't take a little competition?"

Vegeta drank his juice before clearing the dishes. "Very little."

"Your arrogance could prove costly."

"Your persistence could prove painful."

()

Later that afternoon Trunks decided to pay Goku a visit. He flew across bright blue skies.

We'll see what the future holds, father. You aren't the only one with the keys to his heart.

As he approached the Son house he noticed a very familiar figure out back chopping wood.

"Goku!!" he shouted as he alighted nearby.

The saiyan turned in surprise. "T-Trunks? What brings you here?"

Trunks walked towards him. "You."

Goku struggled with a thought, then paused as he looked up. "Not here, okay?"

Blue eyes were soft. "Come fly with me."

Goku stared, wondering at the double meaning in his words. A slow smile spread across his handsome features.

"All right, purple. Let's go."

The two were off like a shot.

()

They held hands in flight. Trunks delighted at being able to use the link once more. He turned and smiled at his lover, watching the black mop of hair fly wildly in the wind. Goku returned the smile.

_/Think I look like a wild thing, ne?/_

Trunks nodded, grinning back. _/Your hair is so thick. I want to touch it./_

Goku pointed at a secluded park. "There."

They alighted atop a grassy knoll full of wildflowers. The view was panoramic. A rolling valley was in the distance, surrounded by cultivated cropland.

Goku enjoyed the view. Huge clouds shaded them as they rolled by.

"It's a beautful sight." he commented. Trunks hooked his arm.

"So are you."

Goku turned to him, pained. "Trunks, I'm so sorry for hurting you..."

The demi-saiyan rubbed thick biceps. "Ashiteru, Goku. You were sick...ill. I know you couldn't control it. Nothing you could say or do would make me hate you."

"Ghods." Goku nearly broke down. He sat abruptly in the grass.

Trunks dropped next to him. "Are you all right?!"

"Yes and no." cracked whisper. The saiyan suddenly changed expression, one Trunks couldn't read.

"Come here, pretty purple."

Trunks felt his skin tingle as he was grabbed. "Oh."

Goku rolled him on his back. Soft kisses peppered his eyes, face and throat. Big hands explored his torso gently.

Trunks gasped. "I...ah...oh...Goku..." a lavender tail thumped the ground. He looked up at the fine features. The dark eyes burned with affectionate warmth.

"I wanted to make certain you were okay, that there was no permanent damage."

Trunks reached up, stroking the beloved face. "No, silly. The sensu beans took care of all that days ago."

Goku purred, his sable tail waving gently in the soft breeze. Trunks found himself relaxing at the sound. He purred in response as the black tail found his, coiling it gently.

"Perfect match." Trunks sighed.

Goku frowned. "Hmm." he leaned forward and kissed. Trunks felt his skin sizzle with pinpricks as Goku plumbed his mouth with hot tongue.

Trunks giggled against silken lips. He felt giddy. _/Do you ever kiss without tongue?/_

A low growl. /_Never. I'm saiyan./_

Trunks came up for air, rasping. "Kami!" he felt himself swelling rapidly. Hands scrabbled wildly in the raven mop, pulling the tall saiyan in for another passionate kiss. Hot cinnamon musk filled his senses, an aphrodesiac for rising lust. Frantic hands pulled at the ghi shirt as Trunks rolled on top. Wild kisses planted on the shapely chest, suckles on rounded pecs. A pointed tongue laved a trail of wetness in the cleft.

Goku bucked and groaned, finally grabbing the busy hands that drove him to distraction.

"Trunks-" he gasped, straining for control.

Trunks pulled up, eyes darkening in concern. "What? Are you still?"

Goku closed his eyes briefly. "Kuso!! I'd be no good to you right now. My body isn't recovered enough yet."

The demi-saiyan massaged the shapely chest. "But I thought you wanted to make love."

Goku purred, eyes lidded. "You smell so good, and your skin is so soft. I...reacted before I realized my body couldn't follow through."

Trunks sighed, grinning. "Too hot blooded for your own good. Crazy saiyan!"

"What's that old saying here? The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak?"

Blue eyes sparkled. "You weren't looking at me spiritually." a finger traced lazy circles on the sculpted torso. Trunks licked his lips.

"And as for this flesh...ain't nothing weak about it!"

"Hentai! Come here. I want to hold you."

Trunks cuddled into a firm embrace. "Oh, that's nice. Warm."

Goku rubbed cheeks. "Hmm. Not so bad."

They lay quietly awhile, enjoying the contact. Trunks shifted a little.

"Goku, I have a confession to make."

Sleepy dark eyes opened on him. "Eh?"

"I...I'm kind of ashamed..."

Goku eyed him with concern. "Just say it, Trunks!"

A warm hand gripped his. _/Touch my mind./_

Goku sifted through recent memories. He halted at one.

_/What's this? A prostitute?!/_

Trunks nodded, flushed.

"Chikuso!!"

"Gomen. I feel like I cheated on you."

Goku sat up, thinking. "Forget it."

Trunks stared in amazement. "But...why??"

"I drove you to it."

"I don't follow that."

"The link was responsible. I was in rut, and it spilled over into your mind."

Trunks leaned into him. "The thought occurred to me. It was strange, I never wanted sex so much in my life!"

Goku tilted his chin up. "Were you in control? Tell me!"

Crystal blue eyes went wide. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't...want to kill anyone? You could think and remember?"

"No...none of that! My mind was clear, I just wanted sex real bad. That's it!"

Goku breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami. I didn't know if you could actually experience it that way or not."

Trunks pushed him on his back again. "I promise, if that ever happens I'll tell you."

"You wouldn't have to tell me . I would know it, feel it in your body and mind."

"Oh."

"Back in my arms, enough talk."

Trunks nuzzled again. His purple mop flopped across Goku's face. The big saiyan purred at the fragrance, running his fingers through lavender strands. A sable tail coiled around a denim clad thigh.

"Hai, my hanna." he murmured. Soon he was asleep. Trunks smiled, cradling the dark head in his arms. His own tail lifted, wrapping Goku's waist possessively.

I will love and protect you. Against all odds.

A spark went off in his head. Off in the distance Trunks stared at a familiar figure in a blue bodysuit. Vegeta. The powerful prince stood as a statue, arms folded. His eyes were black pools of fire.

The link has shown me much about being saiyan, father. I may not burn, but my blood runs hot as any. And I won't let him out of my life!

As if in silent challenge, the ouji waved his tail dangerously. A fanged smile was his only reply as he disappeared.

Trunks settled back with his departure. _Do you mock me, father? It hardly matters. Goku's love is a victory any day._

He closed his eyes, joining his companion in sleep.

THE END


End file.
